The Last of the Grey
by Gravity-Did-It
Summary: Hundreds of years ago the evil of Galbatorix was foretold by the chieftess of the Grey Folk now the guardian chosen to protect Alageasia has been awakened, however she has no idea who she is. Eragon must teach her how to fight to save Alageasia. EragonXOC
1. Chapter 1

**My first Inheritance Cycle Fan Fic… Please be gentle if you review. Now this is about Eragon and a love interest for him (because I detest Arya she is so… I won't explain) however there will be plenty of action and other good stuff so don't worry and…**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_**The Last of the Grey**_

_Ch.1 Slumber_

Sleep, slumber, nap…slytha, any way you put it, tired of it, the desire to move to stretch, to dance in the moonlight once again but it would not happen, not yet. To be awakened could only happen by the one who needed help most, it was the obligation of the Grey, so time passed as events went by. But waiting can only go on for so long. Thoughts reached out for one with power.

_Listen, and heed me._

_I wish for your help._

_Help me, come to me._

_I need you._

_Follow my voice,_

_You cannot resist._

_Come to me, come to me._

Singing? Who was singing? Eragon woke from his sleep instantly looking into the darkness of the tent. No one seemed to be around singing so why had he heard singing. Roran was soundlessly asleep; the events of the day did not seem to affect his dreaming. The Varden had just taken over another village, they were expecting more of a fight, however it seemed that Empire didn't really care too much about its smaller provinces.

_"Little one are you alright?" _Saphira's thoughts asked in Eragon's head.

_"Yes I am, but by any chance did you hear any singing?"_

_ "Singing? No, Eragon I did not hear anything. But why are you asking?"_

_ "Its, what woke me up. It was someone asking for help, telling me to go to them."_

_ "Do you suppose it might be a trap?" _Saphira's suspicions were valid, but Eragon felt no malice in the voice. And what if someone really needed his help, as a person, or a Dragon Rider he could not ignore a call for help. But how was Eragon to find who needed his help. The voice came to him again, but it was a whisper.

_Come, come._

_Follow my voice._

_In the cave I remain captive._

_Help me._

This time Eragon realized that, the singing was directly in his mind. He tried to lock on to where the persons mind was, trying to read their mind. Instead a picture of a tall mountain came to his mind, yet the image was accompanied with great pain.

"_Eragon!"_ Saphira's thought echoed into his mind, freeing him from the image of the mountain and the pain. _"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, but I think I know where that person who needs help is."_

_ "Do you want to go?"_ Saphira sounded worried.

_"Yes, Saphira I do. However, we should get Nasauda's permission."_

_ "She probably won't let us go."_

_ "You're right. Let's go. I'll sneak out and you fly, say you're going to hunt."_Eragon retorted.

He dressed quickly, and placed the saddle on Saphira's back. Glaedr Eldunari was packed into a sack on Eragons belt, the dragon still had not spoken to Eragon since the death of his rider Orosmis. Eragon snuck out of the camp, he cast a quick spell to make himself less noticeable and was out of the camp without any problems. When the camp was no longer insight Saphira landed next to him so he could ride her. They flew to the mountain that Eragon had seen, halfway up a cave was mostly hidden from view, but the powerful eyes of a dragon noticed it easily.

_"Saphira, the cave."_ Eragon's thoughts were met with Saphira's compliance. She flew as close to the cave as her enormous body would let her, Eragon dismounted and jumped into the mouth of the cave. Farther inside the cave grew into a large cavern, a torch was mounted on the cave wall; he grabbed it. "Brisingr." The head of the torch instantly caught fire, yet the air itself in the cave seemed to react with the small magic Eragon used, thousands of flames, like fireflies ignited in the air yet a dense mist filled the cavern. "What? But I didn't do this." Eragon stood questioning the insect like flames as they danced about, there was no heat nor did they use his energy, so how were they in existence?

"Hello there." Eragon readied his hands at his sword. "Now, please let us be civil. We do not mean you harm." The voice said pleasantly and sincerely.

"Unless we must harm you." Another voice spoke but this one was cold and harsh, yet it spoke truthfully none the same. "State your business here magician."

"Glacia!" The other voice seemed to scold the colder one. "Please state your business. We-I wish you no harm but we must know what you are here for."

"I am Eragon Shur'tugal. Someone reached out with their mind and called for help, so I came to help." He spoke truthfully, yet the voices did not seem appeased.

"Dragon Rider, hmmm…" The cold voice spoke. "I suppose you could be the one we need to awaken our charge. Anyway allow me to introduce myself; I am Glacia spirit of the glacier and the patterns of events to come." The mist became less dense as it formed into a woman with skin as white as snow and blue lips her hair was covered by a silver headdress, which was more like a helmet for warriors but her eyes were two toned the color closer to the pupil was ice blue yet on the outside rim the deep blue of cornflower. Her body was covered in a skin tight navy blue cloth; however holes showed her white skin, holes covered her arms and legs and a large hole exposed her stomach. Her bosom was covered by silver armor; shoulders barely covered by silver plates, the only other armor she carried were metal boots with blades fastened to the front and back. Glacia's finger nails were long and the same blue as her lips just beneath her hand a spinning wheel levitated.

"And I am Nix spirit of the river and alchemy as well as potions." Nix giggled. The rest of the mist formed into her body her skin was as blue as the deepest parts of the ocean, her lips white along with a white marks in the shapes of fangs on her cheeks, her eyes were the exact opposite of the other spirits eyes the darker color closer to her pupil and the lighter color on the outside rim. A golden headdress adorned with eagle feathers hid her hair. Unlike the other spirit she had no armor, however she had a beaded shirt over her chest with precious stones, and a matching fir skirt that cut off above her knees. Her hands were covered in brown gloves decorated with a golden diamond stitches with white fur cuffs, and her boots a brown leather with golden stitches and white fur cuffs as well.

"We are the guardians of the Guardian." They announced together. "Any questions?" Eragon looked at them in disbelief. _Saphira I have no idea what I have gotten myself into._ "Eragon, is there anything you would like to know." Nix asked him.

"Why do you two look like that?" A dagger of ice was floating a hair away from Eragon's throat, the angry face of Glacia was staring into his eyes. "I-I mean you don't look like any spirits I have ever seen before." The dagger melted away.

"That is because we are ordained spirits. We have titles." Glacia answered. Eragon wished to press forward, to learn more, but Glacia's tone kept him from asking. "Any way it is time that you awaken our charge from her slumber."

"Wait, explain more, I have no idea what is actually going on here." Eragon questioned desperately. Glacia turned to Nix; Nix nodded her agreement, and began to explain.

"You see hundreds of years ago, Almaia, Chieftess of the Grey folk had a vision of the future, a great evil was to befall the land of Alagaesia, and threaten the existence of all within it." Nix looked at Eragon to make sure he was paying attention. "So four guardians were born and placed into a slumber to await this great evil and vanquish it when the time was needed. However, three of the guardians have been lost and now only one remains. The spell that keeps the guardian in slumber can only be broken by the one who fights against the evil foretold." Nix finished her speech and turned to Glacia.

"So now Dragon Rider, what plight do you have, that can break the spell upon the guardian." Glacia returned to business waiting for his answer.

"Wait, no I came here because someone said that they were captive and needed help, and now it is I who needs help!" Eragon's confusion was blatant but warranted. He had come to help someone who needed his help not to find some strange spirits and awaken an ancient guardian. "Answer my questions." Eragon was no longer going to allow the spirits to get away with only giving him half the information. "Who is it that asked for _my _help?"

"That would be the guardian." Nix answered. "Though the guardian is supposed to be asleep, there is a moment of awareness, for only a few minutes every ten years." Nix answered, Eragon's unasked question. Glacia followed the pattern of Eragon's questions and began to explain more.

"Though the guardian is awake there is no movement, it is like being awake for only a few minutes after waking from sleep and then returning back to sleep. The guardian probably sensed a powerful magician and called for help, sleeping for so long can get tiresome." Galcia explained wearily. "Now again, tell us of your plight Shurtugal."

_"Eragon"_ Glaedr's voice resounded in Eragon's mind, surprising him. _"I have heard of this legend before but I had believed all the guardians had perished. If this is the last guardian then he could make a most powerful ally. Tell them our troubles Eragon." _Gleadr became quiet once again his thoughts had seemed to disappear except for the smallest of connections like a thread bridging his and Eragon's minds. Eragon decided.

"The King of this land, Galbatorix, is a tyrannical ruler he oppresses his citizens and…" Glacia cut him off.

"Galbatorix is the evil you fight against?" Glacia shot a look at Nix; they both seemed to agree on an unspoken comment. "It has been agreed that you shall, break the spell. Now, Eragon walk farther into the cavern. Eragon followed the order, farther into the cavern Eragon saw a carving into the cave floor, and in the center a purple rose, but on closer inspection the rose was not a real rose but one that looked to be made of stone or crystal. Above the rose a large hole in the ceiling revealed the night sky.

"Please take your place by the rose." Nix spoke to Eragon. "We will begin the summoning, however you must do the waking. Now hold out your hand." He did and was met with pain as his hand was slashed by a dagger of ice, drops of blood fell on to the rose below. The rose seemed to react, the petals opened slightly more, and the color grew more vivid. The carving on the floor began to glow with white light, in the luminescence Eragon could see that the carving created a crescent moon, the rose being in the middle of the curve, other carvings showed the moon to be in the middle of a wheel with a strange symbols throughout.

"Powers of alchemy guided by magic do my will and release the flesh that stone holds." Nix poured several potions on the floor; the carvings that created the symbols began to shine brighter. A stone table began to rise from the moon, a statue rested on it as if a person were sleeping. The statue was the figure of a girl, the rose held tightly in her hands.

"Abilities of fate, through pathways and fortune, guide the magic to do my bidding by the power of destiny, unbind the spirit that is bound." Glacia's spinning wheel began to spin as she held it above her head; the carving of the wheel began shine brighter as well. An orb of white light appeared, and entered the stone statue. At the intrusion cracks began to form on the figure, pieces began to break off, exposing soft, pale skin. As shards of the broken statue fell off the disappeared into red sparks. Eventually the body of a sleeping girl was left on the table she was wearing a simple white dress, her black hair splayed back like water around her head. Next to her body lay a sword in its scabbard, and a dagger. At the sight of the girl Eragon's thoughts froze; the guardian was a girl and a beautiful girl at that, she rivaled even Arya in beauty. His mind reached out he could feel her mind it was as Nix and Glacia had said she was sleeping. Glacia snapped Eragon back into his mind. "Now, you must wake her now." Eragon became confused he could awaken her with magic, but who knew how much energy it would take to break the spell on her?

"How? How do I awaken her?" Eragon asked the spirits.

"Eragon have you never read a fairy tale before?" Nix asked. "Kiss her and think awaken you, must concentrate the magic in your mind yet use your body to complete the action." So Eragon tried it, he thought awaken in his mind as strong as possible, like he were casting a spell, he moved his lips closer to the girls and touched hers with his softly. He could feel his energy being drained as the spell worked. But his energy began to drain to quickly, if it kept draining at this rate he would die. His mind called out to Saphira and Glaedr.

_"Saphira, Glaedr the spell is taking too much of my energy I need help_." Saphira and Gleadr supplied him energy Eragon could feel the strain lessen on his body as well as Saphira and Glaedr's worry.

_ "Be more careful Eragon you need to stop your flow of energy." Saphira's worried thoughts washed through him like water._ The Glowing carvings began to die down to faint shimmers.

"No!" Glacia and Nix yelled out. Glacia continued in her anger. "Eragon you have ruined the ritual." Glacia's voice became colder than ice. "By having another supply energy you have tainted the ritual." Eragon's anger spiked he turned around to look at Glacia..

"If I had not called for more energy I would have died!" The spirit did not back down.

"That was the point! At your point of exhaustion the guardian would awake and give you a portion of the energy that she has built up these hundreds of years. With the sharing of energy a bond would be created that would allow you to share her strength." Glacia's words showed a disdain for Eragon that he did not know existed. "Foolish magicians, they believe to know everything there is to know about magic. Now she may not wake up and with her being released from her seal she will wither and die!"

"Glacia!" Nix yelled both Eragon and Glacia turned around to look at Nix. The guardian was stirring. They all looked as the girl opened her eyes. Orbs of violet looked at the beings surrounding her. "Nerezza," Nix said softly. "You have finally awakened after all these years now it is time for us to rest as you once did." Nerezza looked at Nix questioningly.

"Who are you? Who am I?" She said. Nix nearly broke into tears. Nix turned to Eragon.

"Eragon, it is your fault she does not know who she is or what she is." Nix spoke with a seething anger that made Eragon flinch. "All the skills she once had have been lost inside her mind, you will teach her or you will doom her and Alageasia. Teach Nerezza to become a warrior so she may do what she was chosen for. When she has fully awakened she will be able to call upon us once again, but until then…" Nix trailed off. Glacia began.

"By training her, the skills she once had will be awoken again." Glacia's body melted into mist as did Nix's. But one last message echoed in the cave. "Nerezza," Nerezza looked up she knew the message was to her. "This _boy _is Eragon, he will protect you, trust him he has a good heart." The mist dissipated and the cave became a normal cavern. Nerezza moved her legs off of the table and held the rose tightly, she grabbed the sheathed sword and daggers in a curious grasp. Nerezza stepped onto the floor her legs were not used to the wait and she fell on her hands and knees, cutting one of her hands with the dagger. She remained on her knees looking at her blood-stained hand.

"Oh, that hurt." Though she felt the pain, she barely seemed to recognize it. Eragon noticed her injured hand and helped her to her feet.

"Waise heill." Eragon could feel the little energy he had left leave him as he saw the cut on her hand heal. Nerezza looked at her hand, then Eragon.

"Thank you, but what did you do?" Nerezza looked at Eragon for an answer.

"A cast a spell that healed you, but right now we need to get out of here." Nerezza looked outside the cave and seemed to frown.

"I am not sure if I can climb down just walking seems to be difficult, and you are near exhaustion, I would not be able to help you and you would not be able to help me." Eragon looked at Nerezza he could see a worry for him in her eyes. Eragon smiled.

"Don't worry we will fly." Nerezza had a confused look on her face until, the flapping of Saphira's wings were heard. Nereza looked out and saw Saphira, she seemed to marvel at the sight of the shining blue dragon. Nerezza fell into Eragon as Saphira landed on the side of the mountain and clung to it tightly.

_"So_ _are you going to climb on, or are you just going to stand there gawking at me." _Eragon and Nerezza could hear Saphira's thoughts; something in Nerezza's mind seemed to click, and so did something neither of them expected, she bowed to Saphira.

"Well then I guess we should climb on." Eragon said to both. "Nerezza hold on to me tightly when we are in the air alright." She nodded climbing onto Saphira was awkward, but no one fell to their death. "Alright now hold on tight." And she did just that. Saphira pushed off from the mountain side and flapped her wings hard to stay aloft, Nerezza squeezed Eragon tightly, he could feel her nervousness as she began to bruise his stomach. Saphira began to pick up speed and in no time she was flying quickly through the air. Suddenly Eragon could hear laughter coming from behind his head. Nerezza's laughter was like nothing he had ever heard before it was from pure joy of flight, he began to laugh with her. Then a wicked thought crossed his mind and Saphira picked up on it, Saphira went in to a corkscrew skydive. Nerezza's laughter stoped and the tight hold on Eragon's stomach returned, Saphira leveled herself out and Eragon began laughing, yet Nerezza remained quiet. Eragon began to think that he had gone too far and scared her too much.

"Nerezza I'm sorry, we didn't mean to sc…" He was cut off by laughter, this time her laughter was much louder and infectious. Eragon turned around and smile on Nerezza's face made his heart skip a beat. They flew to the Varden laughter accompanying their flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it took a long time to write but here it is Ch. 2**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.2 Decisions_

"Eragon, I realize that you felt the need to help this person but you shouldn't have left without my knowing, if word had gotten out of your absence, not only would there have been wide spread panic but, if we had been attacked are defeat would certainly be within our enemy's grasp." Nasauda scolded Eragon. He knew that she was right but helping Nerezza was something he had to do. They were inside Nasauda's war tent, Saphira waited outside, since she could not fit within the tent and Nerezza waited with her.

"Yes I understand Nasauda," Eragon knew that she would reprimand him when she found out what happened. "However, Nerezza is a Guardian Algaesia, she could be a powerful ally." Eragon had explained what had happened in the cave where Nerezza was awoken but she stood unbelievingly.

"It's not that she can't be an ally Eragon, but if this _girl_ did lose her memory then she can't help us and we have no time to train her." Nasauda said. "But I suppose we could call in a meeting between some of our people that may have some idea about this guardian business." Nasauda knew that this could be a long shot but, the possibility at having a powerful magician could help them exponentially. She called for one of her guards. "Please go get, Arya, Jeod, Angela, and Triana." The guard left and returned promptly with the selected. They all looked questioningly at Eragon and Nasauda.

"What is it that you need of us Nasauda?" Arya asked.

"Well to put it bluntly, we are investigating an old prophecy that was left here in Alagaesia many years ago. It seems that the Grey Folk for saw the evil of Galbatorix and left measures to fight him specifically, a guardian." Nasauda looked at Eragon, then the rest of the assembled people.

"I have heard of this, before." Arya said. "However, what I heard was that the Grey Folk had left heirlooms for the future, but since there was never any proof I disregarded it as myth."

"I have never heard of such things before," Trianna announced annoyed is there a reason that I am here."

"There is a purpose for you being here." Nasauda said simply, she could tell that Trianna wanted to know exactly why she was here but Nasauda decided not to reveal that just yet. She turned her attention to Jeod. "How about you Jeod, you have been studying scrolls and books have you ever come across something of this nature?"

"Yes Milady I have." All eyes turned toward Jeod waiting for him to continue. "Well I read it in _Domia abr Wyrda_."

"Well Jeod can you recite what you learned or do we need to fetch the book." Nasauda was getting impatient.

"Basically the last chief of the Grey Folk fore saw a great evil that would threaten the inhabitants of Alagaesia and the balance of nature. But how could they, the Grey, so far in the past prevent a catastrophe in the future, it was decided that four of the most powerful magi would be cast into stasis, these four would enter a state of sleep that would prevent their minds and bodies from growing older. They would wait out through time until the one that needed them most came to awake them." Jeod finished everyone's expression reflected one question; could it be true?

"_**However,**_" a voice suddenly appeared it sounded ancient but young._** "like most things lost in history, the guardians too became nothing more than legend and myth.**_" Nerezza walked into the tent. She had been eavesdropping but everyone had been in such deep thought that no one had noticed her. Nerezza walked in with an air of power that wasn't natural her black hair fell down around her head like a curtain, she looked like an apparition from a nightmare, her pale skin and white dress seemed to glow. And her purple eyes had a halo of white light shining in them. Arya got up and drew her sword.

"Who are you? What are you?" She questioned Nerezza. Nerezza looked at Arya, her purple eyes met Arya's green one.

"Nerezza?" Eragon looked at her questioningly. The aura of power began to dissipate, she blinked and the halos in her eyes disappeared as well. She tried to regain her composure but looked like any second she could faint."Nerezza do you know what just happened?" Eragon helped her stand.

"Thank you Eragon." Nerezza said quickly, she smiled at him. Then she addressed his question. "I'm not sure what happened, I heard you guys talking and then all these images popped into my head, the next thing I knew I was standing in here." She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped." Nerezza then bowed her head to Nasauda, then Arya, Trianna, and then Jeod.

"Eragon, who is this girl?" Arya questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"Maybe it would be better to show you. Open your minds" They allowed there mind to be invaded by Eragon's memory.

"So that is why I'm here," Trianna said. "You needed an expert on spirits to find out more about them." Trianna's ego inflated then deflated. "Unfortunately I have never heard of ordained spirits much less ever encountered one."

"Right." Nasuada said. "Well then, what is your take on this myth, now?"

"It certainly seems that the guardians are real, but it is unfortunate that the other three are… gone." Jeod seemed to be contemplating the meaning of the Spirits words. "If we could find the other guardians then this war could be concluded much quicker."

"Yes, but if this girl is a guardian but has lost her memory, she will not be able to help us." Arya concluded her thoughts on the situation.

"But like the spirits told me if I train her we can awaken the abilities that have been lost in her mind." Eragon countered.

"Um…if you don't mind I would like to help you." Nerezza said getting everyone's attention. "Look I have no idea who I am, but if by training I can regain who I am then I will work as hard as possible. If I realize that I am a guardian then I will fight this evil and if I do not then I will fight in repayment to you for my training." The room went quiet and still.

"Nerezza are you proposing a deal?" Nasauda asked.

"No Mam, I am telling you what will happen if you decide to train me." Nerezza looked at her and smiled. Eragon looked at Nerezza's smile and again he felt his heart flip.

"Either way we get an ally." Eragon said, supporting Nerezza's idea.

"You are right." Nasauda said, she looked hopeful. "Alright Nerezza swear your allegiance to the Varden and you will be trained under Eragon and all others that I see fit."

"I swear." Nerezza said, the smile she had grown larger.

"Then," Nasauda began turning her attention to Eragon. "Eragon go teach your new pupil something."

**Done! I know it was short, and I also realize that only one thing actually happened this chapter buuut next chapter is where Nerezza begins her training and adjusting to the world around her and the Varden lifestyle. So I intentionally made this one shorter, to make the chapter transition easier. Please review if I got anything wrong I'd like to know or if there are some ways I could improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am super sorry for not updating sooner, I was concentrating more on another story and with college I am busy out the wazoo (whatever that is) any way here is chapter 3. BTW I borrowed something from the movie; good karma to whoever can guess what it is.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 3 Memories Unknown_

_"No Mother, please! I don't want this."_

_ "I am sorry, but it is your duty, your fate."_

_ "But, mother I-I don't want to lose everyone."_

_ "I am sorry Nerezza but you must. Now sleep my child for the next time you awaken you will be…"_

Nerezza awoke in a cold sweat. Tears had fallen down her sleeping face. She thought back to the dream she had just seen. The girl was talking to her mother. The mother had said 'Nerezza'; had she said that to her mother. What fate had she been so afraid of? Nerezza looked around the small tent she was in; after Eragon had his meeting with Nasuada and Nerezza had gone into that trance she had collapsed from fatigue. They had set up a small tent for her to rest in; it was close to Eragons. She stood from the cot she was on and looked outside the tent. It was night; the moon was high in the sky and countless stars shined along with it. Looking at the night sky Nerezza could feel memories in her mind moving, trying to find where they belonged.

"The night is quite beautiful." Nerezza said to no one. She looked around the village where the Varden had taken refuge. It was small, but something about it seemed unfamiliar, _"But of course it would feel unfamiliar I have never been here before. Have I?"_ Her thoughts were cut short when she heard footsteps; she turned around to see Eragon. "Hello, Eragon." Nerezza greeted. Eragon was dressed in a loose shirt and trousers he looked as though he had been sleeping. He smiled, and Nerezza could feel a few of her worries leave. _"Funny how such a simple thing as a smile, can make me feel more comfortable." _She thought to herself.

"H-hello Nerezza." Eragon was caught off guard by her presence he had just woken up from sleep and decided to walk off his nerves. He had been worrying about what to teach Nerezza the next day, he had never taught a person before. It was going to be a learning experience for the both of them. "What are you doing out so late?" Eragon asked.

"I woke up and I felt that I needed to walk." Nerezza didn't want to burden Eragon with her dream. Despite what little time Nerezza had spent in the Varden she had already figured out that Eragon was important and very busy. "So…" Things were getting awkward. "I will see you tomorrow for my training?" Nerezza asked.

"Yes." Eragon answered.

"Good…then goodnight." He watched Nerezza return to her tent.

_"Well that was awkward." _Saphira's thoughts entered Eragon's mind. Saphira was lying down behind the tents and had seen their conversation.

_"I'm just nervous, about tomorrow." _Eragon tried to defend himself.

_"Do not worry Little-one if need be you could always communicate with Glaedr to give you tips."_ Eragon mentally scolded himself for not thinking of that sooner. _"Now get some sleep Eragon, tomorrow is going to be interesting, and you might need the rest." _Eragon could hear the mental smirk mixed with true caring coming from Saphira.

"_Alright, goodnight Saphira."_

_ "Sleep well Little-one."_

**The Next Morning**

Eragon opened his eyes to see the beige flaps of his tent. His eyes adjusted to the new found light of the sun. He thought back to last night and went to the basin of water in the corner of his tent. Eragon removed his shirt and washed his face, the sleep quickly left his senses. He heard the hitched breathing of someone from behind him. He turned around to see a red-faced Nerezza.

"Uh-um I'm very sorry to have walked in at this time Eragon please forgive me." She bowed her head quickly avoiding looking at Eragon. When he didn't answer, Nerezza braved a look, upon seeing Eragon's exposed torso her face reddened more and her head returned to its bowed position.

"Nerezza it's alright." Eragon tried to tell the girl but she was trying to back out of the tent head down. She didn't notice her footing and tripped and fell on her back. "Nerezza! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Nerezza answered. Eragon helped her up and she resumed backing out of his tent. "Thank you and I apologize for coming in unannounced." Nerezza apologized again, and disappeared through the opening of Eragon's tent. Eragon smiled and laughed a bit at what had just happened. _"You were right Saphira, today is going to be interesting."_ Eragon dried his face and resumed changing into his clothes for the day. He placed Brisingr on his side and exited the tent. Nerezza was waiting by the side of his tent; her face slightly pink.

"Nerezza, are you going to be alright?" Eragon smiled. He wasn't sure why but part of him was taking joy in her reaction. She nodded quickly trying not to make eye contact. Eragon lead Nerezza to a field the Varden had left untouched as a training field. Quickly Eragon met his first dilemma; 'What to teach Nerezza?' Nerezza was a member of the Grey folk so magic was something Eragon knew he would have to teach her, but if she was a Guardian than wouldn't sword fighting be also something he should teach her? Eragon was almost too busy in his thoughts to notice the many eyes locked on Nerezza. As they walked Eragon could see many curious eyes on the newcomer many of the men were transfixed stares, the looks of the women were suspicious. Around them Eragon could hear the urgent whispers and rumors. Nerezza seemed to be unaware of the words around her. Eragon was hit with a sudden curiosity; he reached his mind out to Nerezza's.

_"I wonder what Eragon will teach me, I hope I don't let the Varden's hopes down. I'm so nervous, what if I am completely inept?" _Eragon was bombarded with Nerezza's worried thoughts. Suddenly her thoughts changed their tone. _"Why is there an echo in my mind? That's so weird. I wonder if other people have an echo in their mind." _Eragon began to laugh at Nerezza's thoughts. She looked at him confused, but remained silent. They arrived at the field a few other soldiers were training the clang of swords accompanying the grunts of fighters.

_"Maybe I should start with sword fighting that way she will have a moment to rest. She most likely won't figure out magic, with her memories gone, I will have to treat her as a normal student." _Eragon thought. _"What do you think Saphira?"_

_ "I suppose that sounds good but Eragon realize that you might have to take this slow, for one she is a young girl and two; she won't know anything about sword fighting either." _Saphira voiced her concerns.

"Alright." Eragon said getting Nerezza's attention and acknowledging Saphira's comments. "I think we should start with sword fighting." Nerezza nodded. She pulled the sword that she had had when she was awoken. The sword was much slimmer than any sword Eragon had ever seen. The handle only fit one of Nerezza's hands. "Now Nerezza just take the sword and hold it in a comfortable stance; one that will let you attack and defend. She did as she was told with her feet a bit farther than shoulder width apart. She extended the sword with her elbow bent and her body turned toward Eragon. "Oh, I forgot." Eragon chanted words in the ancient language to protect the swords. "Okay, now attack when you are ready." Nerezza lunged forward. Her movement was quick but sloppy. Eragon easily side stepped and knocked the sword from her hand. She looked at Eragon frustrated. Nerezza retrieved her sword and resumed her stance. Eragon smiled at the determined look on her face.

"Hmmm…" Nerezza hummed. Eragon noted the calculating glint in her violet eyes. "Eragon, must I rely entirely on my sword?"

"No…" Eragon answered, not sure where this was going. "But…" Eragon was cut short by another lunged by Nerezza. Eragon deflected her sword easily, but Nerezza moved with her sword. She span on her foot and kicked Eragon's sword, Eragon kept his gripp on his sword but he was surprised by the force behind Nerezza's kick. With his sword out of the way Nerezza completed her turn and held her sword to Eragon's throat. The image of Nerezza's turn; her dress flowing like water with her movement stunned Eragon. He looked at the tip of the sword and followed it down to see Nerezza smirking. He looked into her eyes and saw a white halo of light shining in her eyes. Eragon stared into her eyes and the light disappeared. Nerezza blinked a few times. Confusion showed on her face.

"Did I really do that?" She asked a bit dazed. Eragon nodded. "It was strange it was like I was watching myself move but I had no control." Nerezza was unsure of herself. Eragon could see a spark of fear in her eyes, but it disappeared. "Oh, hello." Nerezza looked behind Eragon. He turned around to see his cousin Roran.

"Roran!" Eragon said cheerfully.

"Hello, Eragon." Roran smiled back. "So who is this?" Roran asked. Eragon could see that the rumors of the Varden had spread quickly.

"This is Nerezza, she is my student." Nerezza bowed low to Roran and straightened up. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"It is nice to meet you." Roran was taken aback by her smile and stuttered a reply.

"I-it is good t-to meet you to." Roran said. "So, how is the training going?" Roran asked Eragon.

"Not bad, it seems Nerezza is a quick learner." Eragon said; Nerezza blushed at the compliment.

"Uh, Eragon." Roran pulled his cousin away from his student to talk to him quietly. "Many of the men hear have been staring at Nerezza for some time you might want to practice somewhere else." Eragon looked around and saw many male faces watching Nerezza.

"Thanks, we need to get back to training." Eragon announced. Nerezza nodded. Roran said his goodbyes and left the two to continue. "Okay Nerezza we are going to practice somewhere else for now." She was puzzled but nodded her compliance.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Nerezza blocked Eragon's sword, his swing was much stronger than she had expected. The force of the blow shook the sweat off of her body, Eragon had been teaching her sword fighting techniques for the entire day now but she refused to let him know how tired she was now. But she couldn't hold out any longer, the sword fell from her grasp. Her panting was noted by Eragon. "Nerezza I think it would be wise if we end our training for today." Nerezza tried to protest between breaths but she couldn't find her voice. So she nodded instead. Nerezza stood up straight and felt the sweat stick her dress to her body. She desperately wanted to bathe.

"Eragon is there someplace I can bathe?" Nerezza asked a faint blush appeared on Eragon's face but she didn't notice.

"Of course." Eragon was about to continue and tell her he would have a maid show her to the bath house in the town. But Nerezza interrupted him and Eragon noticed something about Nerezza

"Could you please take me there?" Eragon nodded, he was too busy looking at the way the sweat on Nerezza's body made her dress cling to her body and hug her curves. The walk to the bathhouse was quiet. When they arrived Eragon sent an attendant of the Varden to retrieve clothes for him and Nerezza. They entered the bathhouse and went their separate ways into the men and women sides of the bath.

Nerezza entered the bath house; she looked around and noticed that she was alone. Thankful for the privacy Nerezza removed her dress, she bent over and removed her boots and untied her rose from her ankle, and she had not been sure what to do with it so she had tied it to her ankle. She stepped into the bath and immediately her muscles began to relax in the hot water. Her body seemed to reclaim energy she had lost over the day. She dunked her head under the water and resurfaced by the side of the bath as she took a breath in she noticed some liquids that smelled good. She looked around and saw that no one was around so she began to rub the liquids across her body and hair into lather. While she scrubbed Nerezza examined her body. Her feet were small, her legs slender her waist was small but her hips slightly bigger. But something took her notice that stopped her examination; there was something silver on her thigh. Nerezza looked at what seemed like a star shaped scar or mark. She touched it and images of a large purple dragon flashed into her mind along with her rose, searing pain appeared where the mark was, it felt as though her leg had been broken. But it disappeared with the loss of the images. One thing remained on her mind, one thing consumed her thoughts. "Who am I?"

**Okay not my best but I was desperate to get a chapter in but rest assured I still working on it. I am looking too far down the line in this story. I know what is going to happen I just need to figure out how to get there. However this chapter did raise a thought/ idea that will affect the rest of the story. Kudos to whoever can figure it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2, 4, 6, wait this is four, crud. I was hoping I had written more. I had received the review that Nerezza and or the other three guardians were the first Dragon riders before even Eragon the first well… sorry but no however I hope you find this chapter enlightening.**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to ****buckwolvhoosier A true Eragon fan.**

**Please read, review and enjoy. **

_Ch. 4 The Witch, the Cat, and the Girl_

Nerezza was still shaken from her vision. What had it meant? A large purple dragon, her rose and a silver star-shaped mark on her thigh were her only clue, oh and lots of pain. She ducked her head back into the water, combing her finger through her hair to try and calm herself down. She resurfaced and looked at her rose; it was lying against the tile of the floor of the bathhouse. Nerezza made her way over and began to inspect it like she had down her body.

She placed her fingers on the petals of the rose and felt their smooth texture like stone and something else that prodded Nerezza's memory. This feeling was familiar but the memory wasn't far away it was close like it had happened recently. Yet still the memory evaded her. She moved onto the stem it was like wire; it easily reshaped, wrapped and stayed secure. Then her fingers moved to the leaves. There were only two leaves but they felt alive. Nerezza looked at the rose petals again this time she inspected each one with sight only. The petals were an amazing shade of purple, the underneath of each was light lavender like an amethyst. But something was off, the petals were shaped differently; not that Nerezza would know since she had never seen a real rose before (or had she?). Memories moved and something clicked in her mind. "Amarantha." As Nerezza spoke its name she could feel a sensation of energy coming from the rose. The petals seemed to open and invite her eyes she stared longer at the rose as things in her mind began to move and find their places.

"Helllllooo?" The voice of a women broke Nerezza's gaze on Amarantha. She looked to see a woman in green and black leather armor; though the women looked young something about her seemed much older. But beside that everything about the women yelled eccentric. She looked at Nerezza and smiled a strange grin. "Well hello there. I am Angela." Angela introduced herself. Nerezza could feel embarrassment at being seen naked by someone but she ignored; it was just another woman.

"Hello, Angela. I am Nerezza." Nerezza smiled and a something with black fur caught her eye. She turned to see a cat. The cat's eyes were red. "Hello there cat. What is your cat's name?" Nerezza asked Angela.

"You may call me Solembum." Nerezza looked at the cat eyes wide.

"_Did that cat just talk?" _Nerezza thought but she was so shocked her thoughts came out of her mouth.

"Well of course he did." Angela said chastising but also taking in amusement from Nerezza's reaction. She dunked her head into the water and blew her breath out quickly trying to order her thoughts. When she resurfaced the cat was gone but in his place was a boy with sharp teeth and shaggy black hair.

"Where did the cat go?" Nerezza asked Angela.

"I'm not sure why you are asking you just said it." Angela answered.

"Where's the cat?" Nerezza prodded.

"You said it again." Angela said in a singing voice.

"Where cat?" Nerezza was so frustrated she forgot proper language.

"There you go!" Angela said happily.

"Where cat?" Nerezza said questioning the words. Then something dawned on her. "He's a werecat?"

"Precisely, although I don't know why you insisted on calling him a werecat so many times you got it right the first time." Angela smiled. Nerezza turned back to Solembum but he was gone. "Don't worry about him after all he's still a cat, he doesn't like water. We both just wanted to meet the last of the Grey folk." This caught Nerezza by surprise, from what she had gathered from her time awake was that she was supposedly a guardian of some kind and the last survivor out of four. But…

"Who are the Grey folk?" Nerezza asked her mind reeling.

"The original inhabitants of Alagaesia, well, along with the dragons and dwarves and probably some others. They were also the ones who bound magic to the ancient language and who sealed you to be awakened…uh…now." Angela said matter-o-factly.

"So I am the last of these people?" Angela nodded/shrugged her 'yes'.

"That is a depressing thought." Nerezza said feeling the depression.

"Yes, it really is." A cold voice agreed with Nerezza's sentiment. The voice was obviously that of someone very old and weary but as Nerezza looked around the bath she saw no one like what she thought. But she did see a young girl maybe four or five with ink black hair and vibrant violet eyes. "So you are the guardian." The child regarded Nerezza with mild interest. Though everything in Nerezza was telling her to cringe at her unnatural voice the minute she saw the girl's brow she calmed. The girl had a silver star on her forehead like Nerezza had on her right thigh. She looked into the girls purple eyes and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl asked at Nerezza's smile.

"I am not sure but I like your star." Nerezza said gesturing to her brow. "I am Nerezza."

"I am Elva." Elva greeted back out of courtesy.

"Hello Miss Guardian I am here to bring you a change of cloth…" A blonde maid walked into the bath house and began to pale as she saw Elva. Nerezza looked between the two but it was Angela who broke the uncomfortable staring.

"Let me see what you have brought." Angela went over to the maid and looked through the change of clothes. She held it up to reveal an elegant dress. "This will not do she is being trained in the ways of battle and magic. She won't be able to move in this. No, no, no…Nerezza watch Elva for a minute or two while I rectify this situation." Angela left with the blonde maid.

"So why did the maid looked at you so?" Nerezza asked without preamble. Elva looked at her, purple eyes meeting purple.

"Can't you hear it? Eragon cursed me when I was a baby; the curse forced me to be a shield for misfortune. And I needed to grow so I did. It is why I am now. I feel the pain and misfortune of others around me but I no longer need to help thanks to a reworking of the spell."

_'Eragon had cursed this poor girl'_ Nerezza stayed in the water looking at Elva taking in what she heard. "I see." That was all she could think to say. Nerezza got out of the bath and grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her and grabbed a brush that lay next to the towels. "Elva, could you please brush my hair?" The question caught her off guard.

"Sure." She said sounding younger; more like a girl. Nerezza handed her the brush and Elva began. They were like that in comfortable silence until Angela returned and broke it.

"Nerezza I have your new clothes." Angela walked in handing her clothes to Nerezza. "I think they are quite fashionable and functional." Angela handed the clothes to Nerezza.

Nerezza looked at her reflection. She was wearing a dull red vest that continued into a train over a white blouse. The vest had laced up in the back so it created a 'V' shape on her torso. Angela had given her long stocking that cut off mid-thigh and shorts that also cut off mid-thigh exposing a sliver of skin on each leg. It bothered Nerezza, the exposed skin wasn't the problem it was that her silver star mark was showing and Nerezza had decided to keep it a secret until she could learn more from her memories.

"Angela, do you perhaps have a pouch of some sort I could wear to keep supplies?" Nerezza asked.

"Yes I do. I'll get it." Angela left quickly while Nerezza put on her boots and fingerless gloves. She grabbed her rose. '_What to do about you?' _Nerezza thought. Angela came back and gave the pouch to Nerezza along with a turquoise belt. "Here you are." Nerezza took the pouch and began situating it on her waist she gave enough slack on the belt to have it hang over her mark. With that hidden, Nerezza thought back to her rose.

"Angela do you perhaps have any thread?" Angela smiled. And Nerezza couldn't help but think she reminded her of a cat.

"Check the pouch." Nerezza looked in and sure enough there was golden thread among many other provisions. Nerezza made a note to familiarize herself with its contents later. She grabbed her rose and wrapped the stem across her gloved hand. She then took the thread and began wrapping and sewing it into the glove. When she was finished she looked at the glove to see that the golden thread along with the stem formed into a lattice network on the glove with the rose as a center point on the back of her hand. "I must say I like your solution." Angela said. It was surprising that Angela had known Nerezza's problem without Nerezza have ever asking her. Angela was certainly something. "It is creative, ingenious and a little unorthodox. Just like me." She said proudly. Yeah, Angela was that. Angela's eyes spied the pouch on her thigh. "You realize that you are wearing the pouch a bit low, right?" Something in Angela's eyes told Nerezza that she knew something was amiss.

"Creative, ingenious and a little unorthodox." Nerezza repeated trying to dismiss Angela's gaze. Angela smiled and walked her and Elva out of the bathhouse.

Eragon saw Nerezza walk out with Angela, Solembum and Elva. At the sight of Elva Eragon began to feel nervous pricks move through his body. Just the thought of the young girl sent guilt through him. But the sight of Nerezza in her new clothes sent the blood in Eragon's body moving faster. The clothes emphasized her body's slight curves making her silhouette appear very sensual. His eyes fixated to the sliver of skin on her legs. "Hello Eragon." Angela greeted.

"Hello Angela." Eragon pulled his eyes away to see Angela giving him a hard look. At being caught Eragon blushed a little.

"Eragon." Elva's strange cynical voice spoke out to him. Eragon shivered at her voice and looked down at the girl to say his greetings. "Be nice to Nerezza." Elva ordered and walked off Angela following her. Eragon stared after them.

"So you cursed that girl." Nerezza said. It wasn't a question but Eragon began to explain.

"When I first got to the Varden a woman asked Saphira and I to bless her and we did. However I was ignorant to the grammar of the ancient language and so instead of shielding her from harm I turned her into a shield." Eragon spoke with a heavy voice his regret and guilt obvious. "But somehow she began to grow even though she is truly only a few months old she looks to be of several years and her voice is that of someone much older." Eragon looked at Nerezza. He expected to see blame and anger in her eyes but was surprised to see sadness and understanding.

"So magic is going to be very hard to learn, isn't it?"

"Yes, but if you learn like you did today I think you will know the basics in no time." He tried to encourage.

"Eragon I was wondering why is there a star on Elva's brow…" Nerezza led off giving him time to answer.

"Oh, well like I said before. Saphira and I blessed her. But where as I gave her a spell, Saphira placed her nose on Elva's brow and left that mark." Nerezza looked surprised by his answer.

"Wow." Nerezza looked into the sky contemplating while looking at the setting sun painting gold, pinks and reds across the sky. "What do we do now?" Nerezza asked.

"We eat dinner." Nerezza's stomach growled at the mention of food. Eragon grabbed her hand and lead her to where the Varden was serving food. Eragon looked to see Nerezza sniffing the air as they made their way closer. Eragon spied Roran and Katrina sitting at a table with a few others from Carvahall. Eragon lead Nerezza over to the table. "Everyone please meet Nerezza."

"Nerezza this is Katrina, Rorans wife." Nerezza bowed to her.

"It is nice to meet you." Nerezza said, bowed.

"This is Horst," Eragon began the introductions again. "and his wife Elaine, and there sons Baldor and Albreich." Nerezza smiled to the others and bowed as well.

"It is good to meet you too." She smiled again. Eragon lead her to sit by Roran and Katrina. A servant quickly came to them and brought a ration of food for them. Again Eragon could see stares directed toward Nerezza, many of them male. Baldor moved over to talk to Nerezza.

"So Nerezza, how have you been adjusting to the Varden?" Baldor asked.

"Well I'm not really sure I have only been here for barely more than a day. But so far I am just doing what I must." Nerezza answered back.

"Well if you ever need any help I would be more than happy to assist you in any way." Baldor smiled at Nerezza and she returned his with one of her own. Eragon looked at Baldor and felt a twinge of anger spike his blood. But before he could contemplate a reaction Elaine yelled in pain. Horst was up next to his wife as soon as he could.

"Elaine are you alright?" Horst asked his wife, worry written all over his face.

"Yes, just some pregnancy pains." She said trying to calm her husband, but still clearly under the same suffering.

"Eragon could you do something?" Horst asked, he looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I suppose I could try." But before Eragon could stand Nerezza was already over by Elaine's side. She pressed her knuckles into the small Elaine's back and her pain began to subside. "Nerezza…?"

"Oh, thank you very much Nerezza." Elaine said thanking the girl reveling in her relief. They looked at Nerezza and saw the faint outline of a white halo in her violet eyes. She blinked and it disappeared.

"Uh, yes you are welcome." Nerezza faked a smile. "I you will excuse me I need to get to bed it has been a long day." She left before anyone could say otherwise. After she left the topic of conversation was Nerezza. Bombarded with question Eragon sat at the table answering all he could while bringing even more question to mind.

Nerezza walked to her tent. She looked at the sky it was darker and a few stars speckled the sky, the moon was a bright white crescent in the darkening sky. As she neared her tent she could hear the heavy footsteps of Saphira. She turned into the row her tent was on to see Saphira close by. "Hello Saphira." Nerezza bowed and greeted.

_"Well hello there Nerezza how did your training go today?"_

"It went fine however I am tired from the event of today." Nerezza looked at the ground not sure what to do.

_"Maybe you should get some rest Nerezza, you do look tired."_ Saphira thought kindly. She lent her head down and nudged Nerezza toward her tent. Nerezza put her right hand timidly on her head. With her rose in front of her Nerezza noticed the petals were shaped like Saphira's scales. She felt them under her fingertips and noticed the similar feel as well. But like Nerezza had said before she was tired from the day and the new comparisons only added to the fatigue. Nerezza walked into her tent and got ready for bed. She lay down and decided to worry about everything the next day and let sleep claim her.

**I hope you like this chapter. This was really more to set up more clues to Nerezza's past. Next chapter, Magic lessons, will Nerezza be able to figure it Out? Well, I'm not really sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For my last chapter I was really just trying to address the misconceptions (which were mostly my fault) of Nerezza's past. SO I have been busting my butt to try and make up for it with this chapter. However I am really just flopping around at the moment. I came up with a plot but these training chapters are really hard for me to write so if anyone has any suggestions I'm open.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.5 Magic and Masters_

_"I apologize Nerezza, It was not my intention to seal you to this fate."The strong growling voice resounded in her mind with a deep set kindness._

_ "I know Kailash b-but nonetheless our time as friends is coming to an end."Her voice cracked with the weight of heavy emotion._

_ "You must know I do not regret what I did; had not healed your leg you would have died."_

_ "Sometimes I wish that I had died. It would have been better."_

_ "Do not think like that! Take this Nerezza it is a sign of our friendship." The great violet dragon presented the girl with a single purple rose. "Its name is Amarantha; unfading."_

_ "Kailash this is-"_

_ "Yes, it is. Know this Nerezza when you awaken this will lead you to my heart of hearts so you will no longer be alone in the world that is to come. Please do not forget."_

_ "I promise Kailash, I will not forget."_

/\\/\\/\\/\\

_"Another dream?" _Nerezza thought wearily but as she tried to recall the images from her sleep weary mind; it became harder to recollect to the point that all she could remember was a word, or was it a name, 'Kailash'. She shook her head vigorously and stood from her cot to get ready for the day. As she exited the tent Nerezza realized that she had awoken before sunrise. The stars shined dimly in the brightening sky, the pale glow of the crescent moon attracted her sight. I loud crash distracted Nerezza from the night sky; she turned to see a boy picking up supplies from the ground. Nerezza walked over and helped the servant boy.

"Thank you miss." The boy replied to Nerezza's aid. He seemed very young; this was emphasized by his round face and short stature. His auburn hair hung over his forehead and his amber colored eyes looked at her with a strange expression. Nerezza nodded.

"I am Nerezza." When they both stood she bowed along with her greeting.

"My name is Cedric miss." He returned the gesture dropping a knife from his full arms. Nerezza reached down and picked up the instrument.

"May I help you with your supplies?" Cedric began to shake his head 'no' but Nerezza disregarded him and grabbed a few of the things in Cedric's arms. Deciding that he could not change her mind Cedric lead Nerezza across the encampment to a large tent. They waited outside the tent before movement caught their attention. The flap to the tent was pulled back to reveal a tall thin man. He offered a small smile to the Cedric and Nerezza.

"Master Carn" Cedric greeted the man within the tent. "I have brought the supplies that Mistress Trianna had asked for." He gestured to the objects in his grasp.

"Very good Cedric please bring them in." Carn held the flap open allowing the two to walk inside. "Please set them next to the table." They did as he asked. "So who are you?"

"This is Nerezza sir." Cedric answered for her; she bowed.

"Yes, I have heard of you." Nerezza was surprised by this but Carn treated her no differently. "So what brings you to _Du Vrangr Gata_?"

"I was just helping Cedric."

"Master Carn now that Mistress Trianna's supplies are here could we begin my lesson?" Carn looked at the boy with amusement.

"Of course."

"Lesson?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Master Carn is teaching me how to penetrate mental defenses." The topic of the lesson completely blew over her head. Seeing the look of confusion on her face Carn began to explain…for several hours.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

The sun was high in the sky by the time Carn had finished explaining about the mental abilities of magicians and wizard duels. Nerezza felt as though she were in a fog with so much newly learned information. However she was eager to learn these abilities from Eragon. However when Carn had finished explaining he sent Nerezza out of the tent explaining that it wouldn't be right for him to teach her more since Eragon was her master. Cedric however was relieved to finally be able to begin his lesson. The sun had just barely risen into the sky as Nerezza made her way to Eragon's tent. Nerezza was about to open the flap to Eragon's tent when she remembered what had happened the last time she had done that unannounced. She called his name to see if he was inside and when she received no answer she pulled back the flap to peer inside. Eragon wasn't inside. She studied the inside of the tent. It was sparse except for a wash bin in the corner (the memory of it made Nerezza's cheeks flush). Underneath Nerezza noticed books underneath Eragon's cot. She grabbed one of the books from underneath the cot and quietly opened it. Nerezza looked at the dark markings on the pages; her fingers traced the lines and loops designed on the paper. Each symbol amazed her. She looks at them in awe wishing she could decipher their meaning. As the thought hit her, a pang of sadness wept through her suddenly she felt that it was horrible that she couldn't read. Nerezza was so immersed in the pages that she didn't realize Eragon walk back into the tent.

Eragon looked at the girl and realized that she had not noticed him enter. Normally Eragon would have gotten angry that someone had so blatantly invaded his belongings but the look of curiosity and concentration on Nerezza's face inspired a wicked thought. Eragon smirked to himself as he silently walked behind Nerezza. "BOO!"

"_Letta!_" Nerezza shrieked; the air around her hardened into a round shield around her body. Eragon touched the shield and was met with a firm resistance. Nerezza turned her head to look at Eragon but her eyes had changed to a luminescent liquid white.

"Nerezza," She blinked, her eyes returned to their normal violet and suddenly the air gave way. So many things went through Eragon's mind but the look of fear in Nerezza's eyes grounded him. "Are you alright?" She looked down at herself as if inspecting for a wound. Eragon studied her trying to think of a way to diffuse her erratic mind. "Well, it looks like you are already able to do magic, this will make your training a lot easier." Eragon smiled down at his student. She looked up in confusion. "Normally to train someone in the use of magic it takes tasks that are so difficult that the student uses magic out of their frustration."

"Wh-what?" Slowly the fear in Nerezza began to dissipate but was replaced with a sense of confusion. "So…I just did magic!" She smiled brightly and jumped to her feet like an excited child. Eragon nodded.

"Tell me what you experienced when you cast that spell." Eragon asked his student.

_"Well despite the feeling of my body moving on its own" _Nerezza thought. "It felt like something inside of me burst. And then I felt tired…still do, but it's nothing unbearable."

"Nerezza what you did was very dangerous." Nerezza looked at him shocked; Eragon began to recollect the first time he had used magic and the lecture Brom gave him afterwards. "Magic has rules like the rest of the world; if you break them the penalty is death. What you can do is limited by your strength, the words you know and creativity." Eragon recalled the words that Brom, his father, had told him like he had been told just yesterday.

"So…" Nerezza looked at the ground hard trying to understand she sat down on the floor and placed her knuckle against her bottom lip. Eragon couldn't help but noticed that this gesture was somewhat childish. "The spells I cast are limited by my own strength, is that why I felt tired after I cast the spell?" Eragon nodded. She really was a fast learner.

"Yes. The energy it takes to cast a spell is the same amount of energy it would take you to do it yourself." Nerezza nodded but Eragon could see the confused glint in her eyes. "If you were to cast a spell to lift a boulder it would cost you just as much energy if you had done it yourself."

"I see…" She began to look unsettled. "But what if I need to fight with it?"

"No!" Eragon shouted, he hadn't meant to but this was one lesson that she _needed _to understand. "Magic should only be used for tasks that cannot be completed in the conventional way. Do not use magic unless you absolutely have to in battle."

"Yes master." Nerezza bowed her head. Eragon was thrown off when she said 'master' but at the same time is made him realized that he really was her teacher and she was his pupil. They needed to act like it. "What about the words?"

"Ah, yes." Eragon returned to his lecture. "Do you remember the word that you spoke?"

"Yes, stop." Nerezza answered so simply that Eragon had almost not noticed what she had said.

"Nerezza, how did you know that '_Letta'_ means 'Stop'?"

"I don't know." Nerezza looked up at Eragon but the fear was gone from her eyes. "I just knew. I wanted what I thought was coming to stop. So I shouted."

"Well, every word that is connected comes from the Ancient Language. It was language that all living things used to speak. It was the Grey Folk who connected it to magic. So the more words you know the more magic you can do. This language is _the _language; each word is the name for something. _Brisingr_" Eragon created a bright blue flame in his palm. "Does not just mean fire, and it is not just a name for fire it is _the _name of fire." Nerezza was about to say the word for fire but Eragon placed his other hand over her mouth to stop her.

"If you are not careful a stray thought can wind up disastrous." She nodded.

"What about the creativity?" Eragon smiled at his student's enthusiasm. Despite the warning she was still ready to learn.

"For beginners they normally have to spell out exactly what they want to happen. However as they gain more experience this becomes less relevant. A true master could say the word for one thing and create something almost completely unrelated." He wasn't sure why but something urged him to tell Nerezza. "There was once a magician who used the word for _'heal'_ and used it to heal her enemies of any anger or hate or other reasons that would drive them to kill her, making them helpless."

"What a powerful magician." Nerezza spoke in awe.

"Yes, well here is your training Nerezza." Eragon grabbed a pebble from the floor and handed it to Nerezza. "Say, '_Stenr raisa'."_

"_Stenr raisa._" Nerezza spoke as if she were testing the words on her tongue. "_Stenr raisa!" _She said it again more forcefully, yet the stone remained stationary. Again she said the words yet still no response came from the stone. Nerezza recalled the feelings she had when she had cast her earlier spell. It had felt like something in her burst, now if only she could locate that _thing._ She closed her eyes trying to search herself for something different something like a beacon. Slowly Nerezza found something it was like a candle flame, no….that was wrong. It was more like water trapped behind a dam it just needed more of a push. She pushed it and the dam burst. Nerezza felt a rush of energy that circled inside her body. Everything the energy passed seemed to be left stronger and more alive, alert, adept than before. She turned her attention to the stone in her palm. "_Stenr raisa._" The stone was quick to do as the spell commanded it wobbled then rose from her palm and remained in the air. However Nerezza quickly decided that she was unhappy with the stone's current height and that the stone needed to rise higher she applied more energy to her spoken spell and the stone rose accordingly till it touched the top of the tent. The smile on Nerezza's face took Eragon's breathe away.

"Well done Nerezza." Eragon congratulated his student. A small blush spread across her face at his praise. "Now do it again." The practice continued until Nerezza had finally began to feel the effects of the magic she used full force leaving her irritable yet distinctly proud of herself for the progress she made. "Good now well practice with a bit of more sparring." Nerezza's jaw dropped in shock.

"But Eragon!" A quick look from Eragon made Nerezza quiet her rising argument. "Yes…" They walked to a secluded area and began to spar. The clang of swords and the grunts of effort were all that accompanied the two until the sun set and the retreated for a much needed rest. "Eragon," Nerezza tried to get the attention of her master. He nodded to confirm that she had his attention. "I was wondering if you could look through my mind and see if you could find my memories." Eragon was surprised by her request.

"Nerezza, I had not thought of that before." Nerezza became hopeful at the idea and Eragon could feel it as well stirring in him. "I will try Nerezza but realize that this is an intrusion of not only your mind but also your privacy." But then a stray thought was brought to Eragon attention. "Nerezza how did you know that I can look into your mind?" Nerezza explained of her meeting with Cedric and Carn. Though Eragon wasn't entirely happy that someone else had taught his pupil he did feel a sense of relief at no having to explain. They faced each other and began.

"Okay, Nerezza keep your mind open. If you feel my presence don't fight it or try to shut me out." She closed her eyes allowing Eragon to do as he must. At first she felt a sensation like a prickle in her head. "_Relax Nerezza."_ Eragon's thoughts resounded into her mind; a shot of panic shot through her having another's thoughts in her head was much to strange for her. But underlying that feeling was another of familiarity. Eragon closed his eyes and Focused

Due to their joined minds at the moment Eragon had felt his students panic and the underlying feeling. Upon his closer scrutiny Eragon was able to recognize the feeling as a relation to memories, he followed it. The feeling drew him in like a candle flame in the middle of darkness he went after it until the feelings from it radiated off in waves. The sensation of memories happy, sad, difficult, angry, despair, hope, pride, shame, washed over Eragon, but they were shallow though there was emotion there laid no memory. So he pressed forward, then he hit a wall. Much like the spell that Nerezza had spoken before it was hard and unmovable. He tried to pierce through the defense but a voice stopped him in his prodding.

_"Letta. Thornessa er du wyrda abr du skolir." _The voice was powerful and commanding. It would not yield and was young and ancient in its resonance. _"Ganga!"_

Eragon was forced out of the depths of Nerezza's mind. He looked into violet eyes filled with curiosity and concern. "Did you find anything?" Though she tried to hide the hope it leaked into her voice.

"I'm sorry Nerezza," The look on her face was one of true despair. Though Eragon wanted to explain what he had encountered her realized that to tell her would only give her unnecessary grief. "It seems that since your memories are cut off from you they are hidden from others as well."

"Oh"

"Maybe you should got get some sleep it had been a long day." Nerezza nodded not really paying attention to his words. "I will see you tomorrow." Nerezza left without another word. But Eragon's mind was devoted to so many questions and one other thought. He needed to speak to someone about Nerezza.

**I'm sorry for having Eragon explain the whole "magic stuff" (since we've all read it before) but I really wanted to get into his character as a teacher and reflect the impact that Brom's teachings had on him.**

**Also I'm really sorry for the slow updates…it's just I think my writing sounds so immature in this story and I really want to do it justice since this is one of my favorite series so I have a bad case of writing anxiety.**

**Next chapter will take off from here but then there will be a time skip of about two weeks and then…The Varden gets attacked! Maybe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided that for later chapters (as per the plot) I am going to delve into Grey culture and the reasons behind Ordained Spirits. So that's something to look forward to.**

**Also**

**Thanks to lots of help from SonOfHestia-11 I've actually been able to write this story with more gumption and direction thanks to him, and check out his story it's still early in the story so you can catch up and then read later updates. This way you won't have to put stuff off just to read it.**

**Also another dream/memory in the beginning of the chapter but this one will be a COMPLETE memory! Aren't you excited! I am.**

**Please, read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.6 Adurna_

"Krita! Krita Nerezza!" Nerezza turned to see a small raven haired girl run across a warn forest path. She clutched a small yellow flower in her hand. "Krita, look what I found." The young girl approached her godmother and presented her with the yellow flower.

"It's quite beautiful, Talay." Nerezza braised herself on her knees and patted the girls head. She gave the girl a smile full of happiness. "Did you remember to thank the _souls _around you?" Talay nodded enthusiastically her black hair shaking as though it belonged to a shaggy dog. Nerezza looked toward the trail that the young girl had followed; Nerezza easily spotted four more of her god children. Each child she had safely delivered herself. It had been her duty since she turned twelve summers to help deliver the future members of the tribe but it had only been five mothers that had decided to name her the children's _Krita_. Nerezza looked up to see the sun streaming down through the pines needles of the forest. She took a deep breath smelling the sweetness of the wild flowers and the heady scent of the pine around her; silently she thanked the _souls _around her. The other children approached with a confidence that they only new around her.

"Krita," Mika yelled loudly for attention as he hung from a low branch and swung. Nerezza smiled as the golden haired boy yelled proudly in a practiced Warrior's call. He had been the first child that she had ever delivered, and so held a very special place in her heart. The three other children finally caught up to her. Janus the youngest of the children, at three summers, grabbed onto her hand and the twins Locke and Ran hugged her from behind. It was times like these that she truly yearned to be a mother; to marry _him _and have children of their own. But this was a futile dream, she knew her fate and _he _and children would not be a part of it. "Krita, we want to go to the river with you!" Mika yelled.

"Did you ask your mothers?" She raised an eyebrow and looked to the children though she already knew the answer, it was a habit, she always asked.

"Yes!" The children answered together.

"Alright, let us continue then." Talay and Janus held her hands as they walked the path that she had traveled so often before. Cleansing herself in the river was a ritual that she had grown accustomed to since her twelve birthday. As they walked closer the sound of the river began to grow louder. However something was wrong, the air was silent; the songs of birds were eerily absent. I sense of dread crept up her spine.

"Krita, I will lead the way!" Mika cheered happily running forward, away from safety.

"Mika no!" But she was to late the boy had run off laughing he had not heard her. Nerezza turned to the remaining children. "_Skolir! _You will run back to the village as fast as you can do not stop or look back until you are within the circle." They were scared they had no idea why their godmother was acting so scary but they knew that needed to follow her orders.

"Yes, Krita…" Talay spoke with a tremor in her voice from her fear but she gathered the rest and began to run with the others.

"Mika!" Nerezza yelled as she made it to the river but as she looked at his dim eyes she knew she was too late. A man dressed in the pelt of a Cavern Bear. The brown and grey fur wrapped into a kilt around his waist. He held the head of Mika over a stone cup as blood flowed from his throat into the hollow. "Mika!" Nerezza yelled in horror her hand covered her mouth as if wishing that her lack of screaming could reverse the acts that had been committed. Her heart shattered in sharp pieces that pierced her very soul, tainting it in despair. But horror and despair changed to cold righteous fury. "You, what have you just done?" The man looked up in surprise.

"Well if it isn't the daughter born of absent moon." After he spoke, his identity coupled with his attire told Nerezza what he was. "I am merely gathering materials."

"_Yenaldooshi_, you dare speak as though the crime you have committed is nothing?" The anger in her voice quivered in murderous intent.

"Strange, you act as though the child is your own. I thought you to be a virgin. I see your virtue has been given to that outsider." His voice was gruff and raspy; he had only recently changed back into the form of man. Her anger sparked again. The star on her thigh began to glow softly with power.

"How dare you beast. Tell me what need the _'ánt'įįhnii _have for such heinous deeds." He laughed. The laugh was so familiar that Nerezza studied him more. The dark hair and tanned skin was common but his grey eyes were the same as those she looked into everyday, he was Janus' father; at least before he became practitioner of the corpse arts. In her recognition she almost spoke his name, but he was no longer a man, he no longer deserved a name, he was no animal either though he certainly changed into one every now and then; he was a beast, a being that denied all laws of nature and decency.

"What's wrong little shaman, are you sad?" He smiled revealing teeth stained with blood of a recent kill whether that was Mika or not did not matter to Nerezza for she had already decided what to do. He looked into her eyes to see them change to the luminescent liquid white that very few had ever had the _luck _to witness.

"May the gods have mercy on you," Nerezza smiled a devilish smile; an evil smile. "For I won't."

"_Belmuerto!_" The beast spat his darkest spell.

"_Adurna._" Nerezza spoke as though she were reciting a well beloved poem. The river stilled and water flowed out of the river surrounding her. A loud clap of thunder sounded as the spells met.

"How?" The beast yelled as water blocked his spell.

"You forget that I am a vessel. And by that rite this is my domain." Nerezza lifted her arm outward. "Be gone." With a flick of her wirst the water flowed quickly and formed a bubble around his head. He tried to speak another spell but his words were at a loss as they escaped in bubbles. He clutched and tried to tear through the water as his panic took over. Nerezza closed her eyes tears silently streaming down her face.. She opened them again when she heard the 'thud' of his lifeless body hit the forest floor. Nerezza walked over to the still body of Mika and wept and let despair take over as she cradled his body and gave him his last rites and asking the gods and the guiding spirits to bless him.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Cedric, are you sure that this will actually work?" Nerezza looked to the young boy as he held a watermelon above his head. "I know I haven't been studying very long. Okay for about a day." Nerezza admitted. "But this seems like a bad idea.

"It should. By using the…" Cedric's amber colored eyes looked up suddenly in shock. "M-mistress Trianna, uh… It's not what it looks like." Trianna walked into the tent of _Du Vrangr Gata_ With an air of authority comparable to a queen. She looked at Cedric with annoyance but as she spotted Nerezza her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"So what is our resident Grey Folk doing here?" Trianna's tone was sharp. She looked over Nerezza like a cat watching another, unsure of the other, but already with a preconceived notion. Nerezza bowed to Trianna showing respect.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you. I meant no harm." Nerezza straightened herself and seeing Trianna's quizzical look continued. "Eragon is busy today with many duties so…I was unsure what to do for training. However I remembered that Cedric was being taught by Carn so I came to ask him for help."

"Hmph. I see. Well then I suggest that you and Cedric leave this tent it is going to be used by full-fledged magicians soon. And it would be a bother to have two_ apprentices _around." Trianna dismissed the two easily forcing them out of the tent. Unsure of what to do next the twosome walked around the Varden camp. The Varden was alive; the sweet smells of food alerted that the women were working hard preparing the ration for the army, or in some cases repairing clothes. Across from those tents the training field showed the men practicing their battle skills when not practicing with their weapons they were either repairing them or making them. It was strange to Nerezza that so many of the people were readying themselves or others for battle yet they seemed happy. _Why would they be happy in the middle of a war?_ Though there were many cases of pain and despair from the dead, which could easily be seen on the faces of loved ones, it was like despite the loss of people, loved people, life had to go on. In a way it was a beautiful thought that life continues; its resiliency strong. But in another it was quite melancholy that despite loss of another the world will just pass on by; like it never happened.

"_Was there anyone to miss me when I was placed into my slumber?"_

"Nerezza I have the perfect place for practice." Cedric snapped her from her thoughts. Cedric smiled happily, much more like the twelve year old boy he was.

"Oh. Where?"

"There is a clearing on the other side of the village, near a small patch of woods and a river. I like to go there and train my mind sometimes since it's secluded. Master Carn says that the one of the best ways to learn spell creativity is by using testing the double meaning of words.

"How so?" Nerezza questioned as Cedric changed their direction.

"Well," Cedric beamed with confidence. Teaching another person was really giving him an ego boost. On their way they passed a small store that was selling vases; outside a blue small blue vase sat on a table catching the light of the day and refracting the blue in brilliant shards. Cedric smirked; it was obvious a mischievous thought had spurred him. "_Thrysta."_ He whispered. The vase was thrust off of the table shattering as it hit the floor.

"Cedric!" Nerezza was surprised and a little giddy at watching Cedric use magic so effortlessly.

"Shhh!" Cedric shushed her; he pulled her to the side of a clay building. Peering over the corner they both watched as a plump women wearing a weapon walked out and swept the broken pieces of the vase into a waste bin. She returned inside the building and Cedric walked over to the waste bin and collected the broken remains. Though Nerezza wished to ask why they had collected the pieces of the vase Cedric remained stoic to her questioning expression. As they arrived into the clearing Nerezza could smell and hear the water. The combined senses drenched her mind into a calm space.

"Okay." Cedric sat in the middle of the clearing, he motioned with his eyes and Nerezza followed suit. "Now to show you how the creative stuff works. The easiest way I see it is by using synonyms." He placed the broken shards of the vase on the space in between them.

"Synonyms?"

"Different words that mean the same thing." Cedric gestured to the pieces again. "I want you to fix these pieces using a spell."

"Okay…" Nerezza looked at the pieces and summoned the magic within her and then realized she had no idea what word in the ancient language would fix the vase. "Um…what is the word to fix in the Ancient Language?"

"Ugh…" Cedric sighed loudly crossing his arms over his chest. "You're missing the point you need to use a word that you already know to repair it." Nerezza understood what Cedric was asking her to do but her vocabulary was too limited.

"Uhhh…." Nerezza scratched her head in confusion. The only words she knew of the Ancient Language were, _Letta, stenr, raisa, waise, and heill. _Was it possible to heal things that weren't alive? She thought of Cedric's explanation; to heal was the same as repair. And Eragon had told her of a magician who was able to heal things that weren't even harmful. "_Heill!"_ The pieces of the vase shook as the spell began to take effect. Quickly the broken pieces found their place and formed into the vase; shining in its splendor again. Nerezza and Cedric smiled at the accomplishment; neither of them noticed that they were not alone.

\\/\\/\\/\\/

Duties. It was a lie, at the moment Eragon had no other responsibilities besides training Nerezza, however he felt that he needed to converse with someone about her. True her progress in training was going well but he had felt something unsettling the night he had look into her mind. _"__Thornessa er du wyrda abr du skolir."_ That is was the entity in her mind had said. "This is the fate of the shield." What had it meant by that?

He arrived at Nasuada's tent hoping that he could talk with her. Outside two guards stood lookout, as they spotted Eragon they bowed quickly in respect.

"Is Nasuada busy at the moment?" Eragon asked.

"No sir. Just allow us to alert her to your arrival." One of the guards slightly bowed his head and walked into the tent. He reappeared almost instantly. "Lady Nasuada is ready to see you." Eragon walked into the dimly lit tent. Nasuada sat in a large chair looking over a large map on a table Arya stood beside her, circling an area on the map with a chalk.

"Hello Eragon what do you need to see me about." Nasuada spoke while still studying the map.

"It's about Nerezza." Arya and Nasuada both looked up from the map.

"Is her training progressing well?" Arya asked.

"Yes it is but yesterday she asked me to read her memories." Curiosity bubbled over.

"What were you able to learn?" Nasuada composed herself and asked calmly.

"That's just it I didn't learn anything. I tried to find her memories but they are blocked off by another entity." They looked at Eragon as if he had grown another head.

"Another entity?" Arya spoke as if testing the words. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"When I looked through her mind a voice told me stop and it said, "_Thornessa er du wyrda abr du skolir." _

"It spoke in the Ancient Language?" Arya's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, however it also cast a spell. It spoke '_ganga'_ and forced me out of her mind." Eragon recalled.

"This is very strange." Nasuada placed a hand on her chin. "What do you make of this Angela, Elva." Angela appeared from behind the chair along with Elva.

"Well considering how little we actually know of the Grey folk this could be a normal characteristic." Angela stated simply. "Then again since she is a guardian it is also possible that this is a mechanism to prevent others from intruding on her. And since the 'entity' said that "This is the fate of the shield" and shield can be used as a metaphor for a guardian I would vote for the latter." They stared at Angela in mild wonder. It was good to have her around.

"I don't think so…" Elva spoke softly; her bitter voice gathering the attention of the room. "I have tried to use my powers on her before." Her voice was full of resentment as she spoke of her 'power'; resentment directed toward Eragon. "From everything I gather there is only one person in her body."

"Is it possible that her memories are able to act on their own?" Eragon wasn't sure why he asked that question but as he thought back to that night it seemed like the most plausible explanation.

"I dunno" Elva shrugged.

"I could always try to tell her fortune." Angela suggested.

"What good would that do?" Arya raised a thin eyebrow.

"I have no clue. I just want to." Angela answered happily.

"If Nerezza's memories did act on their own then, it is very possible that when she regains her memories, she may be a drastically different person." Eragon was appalled. What exactly did that mean?

"Ah!" Elva screamed. Her violet eyes were looking everywhere in the tent as if trying to concentrate on something quick moving, like a darting bird. "Nerezza is about to be attacked."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Looky what we have here." A large man appeared from the bushes around the clearing. "A couple of magicians." If Nerezza had not heard the man speak behind her the look of fear in Cedric's eyes would have alerted her to the danger. She jumped up blocking Cedric from the man. Every muscle in her body twitched ready to run or defend. If only she had brought her sword! The man smiled maliciously showing jagged yellow teeth. A muffled scream came from Cedric as another man, a bit smaller than the other, grabbed Cedric and covered his mouth with a dirt covered hand holding a knife to Cedric's throat.

"Let him go!" Nerezza yelled.

"You're a pretty one. I think we could make a deal." The first man looked over Nerezza's body like a predator making her skin crawl.

"Simmer down!" Two more men walked out of the brush. "The empire will pay big for a couple of young magicians." The new men were both short but they seemed to know more than the other two. "Tie them up and make sure to cover their mouths. We don't need them making saying any spells."

"Don't move girl or we'll kill the boy." The man approached her and began to tie her hands. Nerezza didn't know what to do she was so afraid.

"_Fear, it is merely an emotion. Like all emotions it can be channeled into great power"_

"_Adurna._" It was barely a whisper but the spell held true. It was filled with all the experience and strength of a life that she could not recall. A loud boom filled the air as streams of water shot from the river and through the air covering the men. Each man was covered in a layer of water spread across their entire bodies. The man with the knife tried to move but his body wouldn't move against the water around him. Nerezza moved her arm, the man holding Cedric mirrored her movements. Cedric was released from the man's grasp. He fell to the floor and looked at Nerezza. A small bright white light glared behind the pouch that rested over her thigh and her eyes had become a luminescent silver white. "You might want to look away." Her voice was strange it was ancient and young but exposed terror and great strength as well.

"Nerezza...?" Cedric was too shocked to think. She looked down at him and gave him a small smile of compassion. But as she turned her attention to the men her face became a mask.

"May the gods have mercy on you, for I won't." The water began to rush and then seemed to still instantly. Then Cedric could hear muffled cracks and screams coming from the men. Slowly, the water around them became tinged with red. Nerezza stood straight pushing her hands toward her body and up, palm open toward her as she took in a deep breath. She reversed the gesture as the breath left her and the water and blood around the men splashed to the floor; the men making a wet slap as they fell. Nerezza fell to her knees and then collapsed. 

**I really tried to write better this chapter. Please tell me if it reads better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo…does anyone besides me think that Christopher Paolini is going to make the grey folk look like grey aliens? Just wandering. But for sake of this story they look like humans.**

**Coolest thing; I googled my penname and my fanfiction account was the first link.**

**Also this chapter is short because… read through it, I think you'll figure it out.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.7 The coming of misfortune_

**Last time on The Last of the Grey**

_"May the gods have mercy on you, for I won't." The water began to rush and then seemed to still instantly. Then Cedric could hear muffled cracks and screams coming from the men. Slowly, the water around them became tinged with red. Nerezza stood straight pushing her hands toward her body and up, palm open toward her as she took in a deep breath. She reversed the gesture as the breath left her and the water and blood around the men splashed to the floor; the men making a wet slap as they fell. Nerezza fell to her knees and then collapsed._

Cedric fell on his knees what he had just witnessed was something he had never seen before. True he had seen many acts of magic some truly horrific, like the time he had to watch Mistress Trianna torture a man for information. But what he had just seen it wasn't an illusion in someone's mind it was real; the cracks of bone the blood in the water it was all real. He tried to stand but it was as if all of his energy had faded. He stared at Nerezza as she lay on the ground she was breathing peacefully as if she had never killed these men. The first time Cedric had seen her he dropped the supplies he had been carrying because he had thought that she was one of the angels that his mother had use to always talk about but after today… He just couldn't be sure what to think. Slowly he remembered that the men would have killed him or sold him to the empire he set aside his thoughts and focused. He cast a spell to inspect Nerezza's body but while he was concentrating he was too busy to notice that there had been another man hiding in the bushes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nerezza, wake up." Eragon gently nudged Nerezza trying to get her to awaken. Her eyes lids fluttered open.

"Eragon!" Nerezza wrapped her arms around his neck in a forceful hug. "Eragon there were these men who were going to hurt me and Cedric. I was so scared." Nerezza began to tremble. Eragon was shocked he hadn't realized that this would be how the girl would act after Cedric had explained what had happened. Eragon rubbed her back softly.

"Nerezza I know this is hard but I need you to tell me what you remember." Eragon pulled himself away and looked into her eyes. Fear shone bright like a beacon but deep down he could see something else but what it was he couldn't be sure what it was.

"I remember…I remember watching a man hold a knife to Cedric's throat- Where's Cedric!" Nerezza yelled looking for the boy. Eragon placed his hands on her shoulders's forcing her to look at him.

"He's fine Nerezza you killed the men before they could hurt him." Eragon explained calmly. "Right now Angela is taking him back to the Varden." Nerezza nodded slowly. "Now I need you to try and remember what happened."

"I-I killed them?" Nerezza asked her voice cracked as she looked around at the broken bodies of the men. Eragon nodded he was desperate to get the details from her but he knew that killing someone, even in defense, was traumatic.

"I know how you must be feeling and it is completely normal to feel guilt after killing someone but-" Eragon stopped talking when he saw the look on Nerezza's face. She was obviously confused like she couldn't contemplate what he was saying. "Nerezza how do you feel?"

"Fine…" Nerezza answered easily. Eragon gave her a hard stare compelling her to tell the truth. "I don't know. Scared…I feel scared. What I did, I don't remember it. I honestly don't feel guilty for killing these men though. I'm just afraid that what if the next time I do this kind of stuff I hurt someone who didn't deserve it."

"What do you mean?" Now it was Eragon who was confused.

"Well I don't feel guilty for killing these men. They would have killed Cedric or sold us both to the Empire. They were bad." It was strange to Eragon, this sense of guiltless killing. Eragon had always felt regret having to kill others but living in war had hardened him to do it when it was necessary but there was no reason for Nerezza to be so hardened that she could kill without guilt; unless her memories really were acting on their own.

"Eragon," Arya caught Eragon's attention; she had a slight scowl on her face. Eragon stood up and made walked over to Arya, though he felt guilty over leaving his pupil so suddenly he knew that whatever Arya had to say was important. She pulled Eragon a ways farther from Nerezza so she wouldn't be able to hear them. "Eragon all of these men were killed by water."

"Yes, Cedric had told us that that was how they had died. Nerezza must have controlled the water and drowned them." Eragon looked at the battered bodies.

"Eragon these men were not drowned in any way. They have had their insides ripped apart." Eragon's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I am. It is like razor blades were moving inside their bodies cutting everything in their path. Not to mention many of the bones are broken as well." Arya gave Eragon a moment to digest the information she had just given him but she knew that there was one more thing that he needed to know. She opened her hand and revealed four gray metal rings each with a red stone in the middle. "These have wards placed upon them to protect the men."

"If that's so then how was Nerezza able to kill these men?" Eragon took a ring and turned it over in his palm studying it.

"I am not sure I have studied the incantations upon them and apparently the wards were to protect from scrying, and harmful spells." Arya explained.

"Yes but if that's the case than Nerezza's spell should have been met with some kind of resistance but Cedric didn't mention any kind of force acting against the water." Eragon looked at the rings concentrating.

"The answer is actually quite simple young Dragon Rider." Eragon turned toward the voice quickly his sword ready to attack. Eragon came face to face with a young man with bright white hair and blue eyes that glowed softly. He wore only a worn pair of dark brown pants; his feet bare. He looked to be no older than Eragon, he was lean and muscled but pale.

"Who are you?" Eragon demanded an answer.

"No one of much importance at the moment." The young man smirked. "But you can call me Cresce if you wish."

"Cresce?" Eragon looked at Arya to see her in the same position as before. "Arya?" Eragon looked around Nerezza was still as well; even a bird was frozen midflight.

"Don't worry they'll go back to normal later I just came to give you some advice. See Nerezza used a spell that she used to use very often." Cresce walked over to Nerezza and crouched looking into her paused eyes. He seemed almost nostalgic to Eragon. "If you want her to regain her memories train her in spells over water."

"How do you know of Nerezza?" Eragon straightened his sword. His mind was reeling but he kept a façade of strength.

"And don't teach her too many words of the Ancient Language. You'll get better results if she must create new ways to cast spells out of necessity." Cresce gestured to the rings in Arya's hand. "After all that's how she got past those rings' wards. Since you are the one who must protect her I will teach you something important." He looked at the rings one more time. "The wards were to protect against harmful spells. Speaking the true name of water isn't a harmful spell it is merely a spell to control. True the intent is harmful but the ring can't read minds."

"Thank you?" Eragon questioned the motives of the stranger but his advice was solid, he couldn't deny that. Cresce looked up at the white crescent of the moon in the blue sky.

"The Moon isn't one to be outdone. Even when the Sun is out it will still show up." Cresce smiled and simply vanished.

"Eragon, Eragon I think it's time that we report to Nasuada." Arya tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention. "Why do you have your sword out?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**(BTW this is days later)**

"Sire, I promise you what I saw is the truth the girl controlled the water and killed the men with it." The man braced himself on one knee in front of the king Galbatorix.

"If that is so than please tell me how she was able to get past the protective wards that the men had?" Galbatorix sat at his throne Murtagh standing at his side both taking in the tale that the worm beneath him had recited.

"I don't now Sire. But I have heard talk that the Varden have come across something powerful. A-apparently it is an ancient relic that once belonged to the Grey folk." That got his attention.

"Is there any information on what this relic is?" The king asked calmly but underneath there was an obvious promise of punishment.

"No sir, but if I had a bit more time I could find out easily. All I need is a few-" The man never finished his sentence.

"The best way to find out what this relic is is to have the Varden use it." Galbatorix thought out loud. "Murtagh, take a few troops and attack the Varden find out what this relic is and if possible bring it to me." Mutagh only nodded quickly he knew that what he had actually meant was "_Take a few troops, I don't care whether they come back or not, but bring me back that relic or you and Thorn will be punished severely." _Murtagh stepped away from the throne and began to contact Thorn to be interrupted. "And get rid of this body."

**Sorry if this seemed…forced. Cause it kind of was. But I just finished my last Exams and am now officially on Summer Vacation! So hopefully future chapters will read better. Plus…well I think you know why. I mean come on what to you think is going to happen next chapter.**

**And some Advice: This chapter I introduced Cresce, pay attention to him, We got more into Cedric's character his past will be important (at some point), and Nerezza's mindset when killing will be very impotante!**

**BTW this chapter's title is up to debate if you can come up with a better one leave it in a review or PM me either way if it's better than mine it will be changed to that and you will be credited.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was given advice to let Nerezza loose in her white eyes 'mode' so the fighting she does will be a combination of Grey folk magic and the reason she was chosen as a guardian. Let's see if you can figure out which is which.**

**This is my redone version of Ch.8 **

**Let's get this party started.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.8 Submit_

So far the day had been uneventful. Nerezza had fallen into a simple routine of training. Morning run and stretches, sword fighting, lunch, than Eragon had Jeod tutor her in reading and writing and then to finish the day off Nerezza trained in magic with Cedric. In a way Nerezza was thankful for the routine it allowed her to focus but something in her felt wrong as though this schedule was incorrect. But she pushed the feeling aside as she had realized that this routine had helped her progress. She was stronger now she could feel it but again something deep down protest. On this day the air was calm despite all the movement. The Varden had decided that it was time to attack the next province and as a result they were packing supplies ready to be moved out.

Eragon and Nerezza were in a clearing away from the hustle and bustle. Eragon relaxed against a tree he had taken his tunic off in order to cool his body but he had not recognized that this had had the opposite effect on his pupil. Eragon looked up to see her look away; her face red. "Nerezza, you seem a bit warm why don't you sit farther in the shade?" Eragon suggested.

"Um, thank you." Nerezza walked further into the shade and sat next to Eragon. The close proximity to him didn't help however. Nerezza breathed deeply taking the world around to distract her from her mentor. Despite the warmth of the day a cool breeze wafted through the air but as she breathed Nerezza could smell…metal. She closed her eyes to concentrate, sniffing several times. Eragon noticed her actions and smiled with a small chuckle.

"Nerezza what are you doing?" She blushed at being caught.

"I smell metal in the air." She spoke confused. Eragon closed his eyes and tried to smell the air but he was interrupted by the mental shout of Saphira.

"_Eragon_!" Cedric ran toward the two. "_Nasuada has received information that Empire Troops are marching their way here!"_

"Nerezza we are about to be attacked find Elaine and Katrina stay with them." Eragon thought quickly of the places his student would be safe.

"But Eragon I want to fight." Nerezza stood in front of Eragon her sword in hand. Eragon looked over his student. She was powerful and she had already proven that she could kill many. But she looked so young to him, so innocent he wasn't sure if he could subject her to war just yet. At that though he was also afraid of the power within her, she was merciless.

"Nerezza you aren't ready for battle." Eragon shut her down grabbing his sword. She was about to protest. "No!" Eragon yelled. "I am your teacher, your master, now listen and heed my order." Eragon could see the fight in her eyes grow but die down almost instantly. She looked down in begrudged compliance.

"Fine." She spoke defeated and ran toward the Varden camp. Eragon watched her retreat as Saphira flew over head. She dropped down.

"_Does Nasuada know if Murtagh is with the troops_?" Eragon thought to Saphira.

"_Yes, he is with them."_ Saphira answered.

"_I hope you're ready for a rematch._"

/\/\/\

Nasuada stood amongst her generals and the elves of Ellesmera. Arya looked her way and nodded. Eragon stood to her left in his armor _Brisnigr_ at his side. The air was filled with tension and urgency. "Murtagh is with the approaching troops." Nasuada spoke the biggest worry aloud. "However the troops with him are small. We have a good chance of winning this fight if Galbatorix stays out of our way. This is our best chance to weaken the Empire if we can end Murtagh." The room filled with nervous chatter and war speech, some confident but many realistically pessimistic. Then Eragon spoke up.

"Saphira and I will distract Murtagh by entering battle with him. This way the Varden's troops have a chance to defeat the Empire's troops. When they are defeated we can focus all attention on defeating Murtagh."

"It's strange though." Roran spoke up. The room quieted down for him to speak, it was obvious that they had nothing but the utmost respect for him. "He hasn't even tried to hide his troops. It seems like he is trying to get out attention." Arya's eyes widened.

"If that is the case, than he may be after the civilian members of the Varden to weaken us from the inside." Arya noted her concern.

"It's possible but we need to take advantage of this opportunity." Nasuada spoke with finality. "He has brought a small number of troops whether this is due to his failings in planning or any other motive we must use this to our advantage." Nasuada looked back to Arya. "If he is planning to weaken us from the inside, than we must simply not allow him to get close to our civilian members." A horn sounded loudly signaling the approach of the enemy. "We know our plan, now we must implement it."

/\/\/\

Nerezza stood next to Elaine helping her walk to a safer area. The troops had set off and begun the battle; in the distance the sounds of war could be heard. The clank of metal against metal the crackle of flames the horns that directed the armies it all played like a horrible music; a soundtrack to the battlefield. When she listened closely Nerezza could hear the groans of men traveling on the wind. She looked to the sky, hoping for a glimpse of Saphira.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Elaine spoke up from Nerezza's side. Nerezza looked at the knowing look in the older woman's eyes and felt herself blush. Katrina who was walking behind them had heard their conversation.

"You're smitten with him." Katrina smiled mischievously. Nerezza hid her face low as her blush deepened. "I know that look all too well. Don't you Elaine?" Katrina resituated the basin and towels that she held so she could gossip with the other.

"Ah, to be a young maiden again, I remember when Horst first began to court me." Elaine was lost in her thoughts with a dreamy look in her eye and sincere smile upon her face. But instantly a look of pain crossed her as a she yelled in pain. She clutched her stomach.

"Elaine!" Katrina yelled, moving to the woman's other arm to support her, the supplies she held fell to the ground in a clatter. "What's wrong?"

"P-pregnancy pains." Elaine panted out. But a look of fear crossed her face as she felt warm blood travel down her legs. "No…NO!" Elaine screamed. "My baby!" Nerezza looked down to see blood stain Elaine's dress. Like an electric current Nerezza's memories began to move. A white halo shined in her violet eyes. She looked around desperately for a place. A hut to their left was their only choice. It wasn't in the safe zone that the Varden had set up to protect its civilian members but there was no choice.

"Katrina, help me bring her to that hut." Nerezza ordered. Katrina looked to the wooden shack and the three women walked as carefully and quickly as they dared. Nerezza and Katrina led Elaine to the middle of the hut and laid her down on the ground. "Katrina go back and grab the supplies that you were carrying we are going to need them." Elaine and Katrina both looked at the girl shocked. "Go!" She yelled. "Elaine it is time that you give birth to that baby." Another look of fear crossed her face.

"But it isn't time yet." Elaine tried to argue.

"Elaine if you do not give birth to this child now, neither of you will make it the next time." Elaine looked at Nerezza but the look of worry on the girls face told her that she was right. She nodded hesitantly but then quickly. "You have my word that you and your baby will both live." Katrina ran into the hut with the discarded supplies. "Place a towel under her." While Katrina got to work Nerezza removed towels from the basin. "_Adurna." _She whispered. Water ascended from the ground and entered the basin. Nerezza made a fist and suddenly the water heated.

"Nerezza I have finished." Katrina announced.

"Good, stay with her and hold her hand. Keep her focused." Nerezza locked eyes with Katrina then with Elaine. "I am going to break your water the contractions will start immediately." Elaine nodded. Nerezza kneeled between Elaine's legs and lifted her skirts. With one last look Elaine's water broke and she screamed in pain. "_Adurna."_ Nerezza cast the spell upon the water in the basin and it formed around her hands creating gloves. Due to the stress of the pregnancy Elaine's contractions almost immediately timed together. Nerezza counted the time in her head. "Push!" She yelled. Elaine began to push. With each push she began to bleed more. But the sight that Nerezza saw forced her to smile. "I see a head of blonde hair." She announced. Elaine tried to smile through the pain and pushed with renewed vigor. But after the child was pushed through nothing added to the sound within the hut. It was the silence that shook each woman to the core. The baby was not crying, the baby was not even breathing. Elaine's eyes brimmed with tears. But as a tear spilled over it stopped on it decent; frozen. Time seemed to have stopped.

"You have done well Nerezza but you could do more." Nerezza turned around to see a young man with snow white hair and brilliant blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. He wore only a worn pair of brown trousers; he smiled an attractive grin toward Nerezza.

"Selene...?" Cresce's eyes widened.

"So you do recognize me." He smiled; a sense of recollection washed over Nerezza. "Although in this body I tend to go by Cresce."

"What can I do?" Tears began to spill over and run down her face. She felt so lost; she had promised Elaine, but she didn't know what to do.

"Shhh… Don't cry my darling." Cresce tilted her chin up so their eyes met. "Submit…" He whispered into her ear. "Give into your memories; allow them to take precedence in your body once more. Allow the instinct of your wisdoms to take over."

"Yes…" Nerezza whispered. Cresce smiled and his eyes turned completely white. He disappeared and Nerezza's eyes mirrored his they turned the luminescent liquid white that was so familiar yet alien. Time restarted and sobs began to shake from Katrina and Elaine. Nerezza looked down at the little girl. "_Vindra, the wind that you control is the air that we breathe. Now breathe life into this vessel."_ Nerezza breathed out onto the baby while she poised her hand on the baby's chest and pulled her hand upward. She let go and the baby cried. The cries of the baby girl were the most beautiful noise that any of the women had ever heard. Nerezza took water from the basin and cleaned the girl off with a spell. She wrapped a towel around her and handed her to her mother.

"Oh Nerezza thank you so much." Elaine hugged her crying baby for dear life. But Nerezza paid them no mind.

"I have work to do." She spoke softly but the sound of her voice made Katrina cringe. Something was definitely off. Katrina looked into Nerezza's eyes and froze.

/\/\/\

Eragon and Saphira flew across the sky looking for Murtagh and Thorn.

"_Where are they?" _Eragon questioned impatiently.

_"Calm down Eragon." _Saphira snorted. Eragon looked for the red dragon but still there was no sign. "_They must be somewhere hiding. You know how they like to do that."_ At Saphira's quip a shadow descended upon them. Moving quickly Saphira's barreled rolled to the side as a Thorn's red body went diving past. And the fight was on. Saphira chased after Thorn. But Thorn was quick to maneuver away from her jaws. Saphira and Thorn flew in circles waiting for the other to make a fatal mistake. Murtagh was first to act. However his act was no mistake. Speaking a dark spell a barrier of energy formed as an orb around him and Thorn. Taking advantage of this 'shield' Thorn rammed at Saphira. The barrier increased Thorn's range and Saphira was knocked out of the sky by the power of Murtagh's spell. Eragon fell to the earth with Saphira. Desperately he tried to awaken her but the spell had forced her unconscious.

_"Arya, I need your help!" _Eragon called out to Arya as he didn't have enough energy to stop their descent. But his call was unheeded. Eragon watched as the ground came closer and closer into his view. Until the ground seemed to be coming at him slower, Eragon could feel wet all around him. He looked to see that he and Saphira were being lowered to the ground safely in a large bubble of water. They touched the ground and the water dissipated into mist.

"_Eragon I'm coming!" _Arya's thoughts bombarded Eragon but it confused him. If Arya had not helped him…

"A thank you would be nice." The white haired young man from before, stood next to Eragon.

"You did this?" Eragon asked disbelievingly. Cresce merely nodded.

"You know you should sit back and relax. Your about to see something you have never seen before." Cresce smiled mischievously and pointed to a small area, there Nerezza stood half a league away. At first Eragon was confused, until he saw a purple aura around her that flowed like smoke off of her shoulders and her eyes were white glowing brightly, like twin beacons. Eragon looked overhead and become aware that Murtagh too had taken notice of Nerezza. Thorn turned in the air and flew toward her. "Don't worry, he won't hurt her."

/\/\/\

Nerezza stood before the battle; the ground was littered with the blood, weapons, limbs and the dead. But she paid them no mind her attention was on the living enemies. Her actions were decided, her choice had already been made. She smiled cruelly as power erupted through her veins; a purple aura wafted off of her shoulders. "May the gods have mercy upon my enemies, for I won't. _Adurna!"_The spell was shouted.Water from beneath the ground ascended into the air forming a veil over Nerezza's shoulders. Almost attentively Nerezza touched the water; her grin grew wicked as instincts arose to the surface of her psyche. Nerezza raised her hand and tendrils of water rose from the ground and wrapped around the enemy troops' legs and froze, trapping them in place. She ran forward but as she reached the edge of the two battling companies Nerezza spoke a spell. "_Risa!_" Nerezza rose above the Varden's troop and soared through the air over the Empire's troops. Nerezza giggled as she saw the soldiers gape at her. _"Tokar de adurna, meser a bon!"_ Nerezza shouted in the ancient language. The water around her formed into a fist of ice. Nerezza held her left hand straight in front of her and her right hand at a right angle at the heels of both hands. The fist of ice fell onto the soldiers; they looked up in fear as if the gods themselves had forsaken them. They were crushed; the cracking of armor and bone filled the air. Nerezza stood tall ignoring the battle that still rage around her. With a snap of her fingers the water melted and took it placed behind her shoulders again. Nerezza ignored the carnage left and the red tinge that was now a part of the water she controlled.

She surveyed the battlefield there will still many soldiers, she smiled almost serenely. Nerezza stood with her feet apart and she swung her hands together above her head; the veil of water around her formed into a rapidly spinning ball above her. "_Adruna Circulo!"_ The ball of water began to glow bright blue and expanded into a hoop of rapidly spinning water. Nerezza swung the halo of water at the enemy troops. The water halo quickly cut through all in its path; it took on pale red color as it absorbed the blood of its enemies. It continued to mow down the empire soldiers until an energy shaft of ruby light came flying toward Nerezza. She looked at the red light as it came toward her but almost instantly the water retracted and was in front of her body. It hardened like a piece of red glass. "_Beigun!"_ The energy shaft hit the water and for a brief second it continued to strike it but suddenly it was bent and redirected toward the leftover troops; killing them as it hit. Nerezza looked up for the source of the dark magic that was directed toward her.

"A dragon…" Nerezza noted, her head tilting curiously, as she saw Thorn fly through the sky, with his surprised Rider. "It has been so many years since I last fought a dragon." She remarked wistfully. "_Adurna de Körper Risa."_ Unlike before, the poetic feeling of Nerezza's spell drifted into her voice. The Blood of the fallen flowed away from the broken bodies, it gathered at her feet and rose quickly forcing her upward into the sky. Like an arrow she traveled toward Thorn and Murtagh.

/\/\/\

It was truly the first time that Murtagh had ever been impressed in battle. True he had brought a meager amount of soldiers but the power that he witnessed was just that, raw power. But as the (to his shock) girl sped toward him he felt actual fear in his heart, even Thorn felt his worries. _"Thorn, blow some fire on her to slow her down." _Murtagh's order was heeded instantly as a jet of crimson flames erupted from Thorn's mouth engulfing the girl. Murtagh smiled triumphantly as the flames stopped her but then he heard laughter, giggling, over the roar of flames.

"_Istalrya." _The flames from Thorn's mouth began to spew faster as if being drawn out of his mouth. The flames became less numerous as the traveled from Thorn's mouth and around the girl. A crimson swirl was created around her and it formed into a ball in her hand. The girls flew past Thorn and landed on his back behind Murtagh. Murtagh tried to turn and see his attacker. At first he was stunned by her beauty but upon seeing her eyes he was stunned for a completely different reason. Could she be the relic that that spy had told them of? "_Eka __äftako __thornessa skulblakas brisingr_." The girl spoke in the ancient language but also in a fake pout teasingly sad. "I stole this dragon's fire." She held a red orb the same color as Thorn's scales in her hand; she lifted it to her mouth and swallowed it. Muragh watched in fascination as it traveled down her throat. The girl looked at him and smiled breathing out crimson flames, Thorn's flames. The girls reached out with her free hand, which had a purple rose attached to her glove. Suddenly the rose shined brightly, a purple flash of light dispersed the white glow of her eyes and the returned to normal violet eyes.

"_Nerezza!" _A dragon's voice sounded from one of Murtagh's eldunari. A bright white light shined from the girl's right thigh.

"Kailash!" The girl screamed reaching for Murtagh's belt where he had hidden the eldunari. It was his chance.

"_Slytha."_ Murtagh commanded. There was no fight or resistance, the girl fell asleep instantly. He grabbed her and situated her over his lap. He looked down at the sleeping girl, she was covered in sweat and blood and her clothes were burned and smoking. But she was truly beautiful, her dark raven colored hair, the slender curve of her neck her round eyes and a sultry cupids bow of her upper lip. Looking at her he realized that her beauty was deceptive, for as beautiful as she was she was just as deadly. Murtagh and Thorn conversed very quickly and began to fly to the empire. Whether or not this girl was the heirloom that the Grey Folk had left she was powerful and she was the Empire's now.

**Well I didn't change much.**

"_**Tokar de adurna, meser a bon!" – Hammer of water, crush and press!**_

"_**Adura Circulo!" – Water, circle!**_

"_**Beigun!" – Bend!**_

"_**Adurna de Körper Risa." – Water of the body, Rise!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well Last chapter seemed a lot longer on my computer…and the spells seemed soooo cheesy. I'll rewrite them and make up words.**

**Anyway Classes have started and well….yeah, I feel totally stupid for not writing more chapters.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.9 Kidnapped Memories_

Murtagh looked down at the rose attached to the girl's glove. It wasn't real that was for certain. Taking a knife from his belt he cut the threads that kept it in place and let it fall to the earth below. With that gone Thorn flew faster to the Empire.

/\/\/\

"I see so this girl may be the very heirloom of the Grey that the Varden was harboring?"

"I believe so." Murtagh answered. Galbatorix looked down at the sleeping girl and approached the table she lay upon. "I witnessed her battle it was like nothing I had ever seen before. She was able to rise into the sky to engage Thorn and I in battle."

"I know, I have already seen your memories." Galbatorix spoke with annoyance and a promise of punishment. "What is this?" Galbatorix asked gesturing to the pouch situated on her thigh. The king grabbed it roughly and pulled it free easily. He went through the small bag and deemed its contents unworthy of thought but a small flash of silver that was hidden from him seemed to shine. "Now what is this?" Galbatorix spoke with such awe that Murtagh was instantly interested. Pulling the stocking down to reveal the silver star on her thigh, Galbatorix eyes widened in interest. Murtagh looked at the mark and quickly looked at his own _gedwëy ignasia. _They were similar but not in shape. Mutagh reached out to the mark to touch it. His fingers connected with soft warm skin. Unlike his _gedwëy ignasia _it wasn't like a scar but more like it was just a part of her skin. A silver thread of light connected their flesh. Murtagh could feel raw power like none he had ever felt before, however it felt familiar. He had felt this same source of this power but he had never felt it this raw before.

"Kailash…" Murtagh whispered. He knew that dragon. But why did she resonate with that dragon's power.

"Murtagh." Galbatorix watched with an analytical eye. With a sharp glare, Murtagh realized his order; stop. Pulling his hand away the thread of light faded into the air. Galbatorix was going to get the information he desired. He extended his mind feeling the sleeping consciousness of the girl. Like a knife his psyche cut through hers he could see her memories of the past weeks but this was meaningless to him. He wanted the secrets of the Grey Folk. For years he had been gathering books and scrolls trying to learn, even the eldunari of ancient dragon have had no clue; either they had not dealt with the Grey or their wills were bound by oath. But now he had his greatest desire and chance for power delivered to him. Like and arrow his mind sped to the heart of the girls mind but suddenly it stopped. It was as if he opened his eyes he was looking at a peaceful lake surrounded by green trees. In the middle of the lake stood a woman whose body was comprised of the night sky. As she moved the constellation's changed as though the body was merely a window to view the heavens. But the crescent moon on her forehead was stationary. He looked into the eyes; they were a bright violet, so bright that they were almost white in their brilliance.

"_Who dares invade the realm of my sanctuary?"_ Her words were the ancient language. Despite the physical feeling around him the words were thoughts traveling to his mind. Galbatorix had hoped that he could learn more of the ancient language the power he wished for lay in their translations. "_I see a truly mad soul has entered my haven. Begone."_ It was no spell merely the will of the woman's mind. Like a vortex had opened Galbatorix was being pulled from her mind. Through sheer will he remained.

"No." He spoke the madness in his voice ready to break. "I am staying." The woman's head turned to the side showing the brightest stars Galbatorix had ever seen.

"_You wish to stay?" _Galbatorix could feel her smile. In an instant she was gone; and yet appeared in front of him the next. "_Then so be it."_ She reached her hand and grabbed onto his head, nails pierced his skin. She began to pull him in. Galbatorix could feel the bond between his mind and soul fading; being severed. "_You shall remain here, for the rest of eternity."_ He knew she was right. He knew that if she overpowered him he would be trapped. Galbtorix pushed back; too easily he was out of her grasp. He could feel the woman smile. "_Good I don't want you here anyway. Ganga." _Using his own energy from trying to escape with a small push he was forced from her mind.

"_Murtagh, what curiosity do you wish to satiate by entering this realm."_ Murtagh had thought he had hidden his presence. "_You are lucky that you are not a truly tainted soul. But the entering of my sanctuary cannot go unpunished. I will enter yours."_Murtagh tried to shield his mind but like Galbatorix he could feel the victory that the woman felt.

_ "If you enter my sanctuary you mind is your body. The 'you' that you see is your sanctuary that you have laid out for me." _The ground itself erupted into sparks; searing his skin. Murtagh's mind was wrenched open for all to see; his secrets, his memories, everything that had made him who he was, now revealed. _"You have my pity."_ It was the greatest insult that he could have ever heard.

"I don't want your pity!" His hate closed his mind.

"_Well you have it." _The night sky melted off of her body revealing the naked body of the girl, but her body was covered in thin white scars some of them formed into intricate designs._ "Leave, if I ever find you in the asylum of mind again I will show no mercy. However you will have no recollection of our meeting, only the lingering instinct."_ With that he was forced back into his own body.

/\/\/\

Nerezza's head felt as though it was going to split open and her chest felt as though it was on fire. Slowly the memory the battle resurfaced; though it was hazy it forced her awake and alert. She was sitting on a large soft bed, and she was in a white night gown. In the corner of the room a man sat on a chair watching her. For a second she could only take in the fact that he was devastatingly handsome. The image of the man on the dragon cleared and she realized who the man was. Panic soared through her veins; quickly her eyes darted around looking for an escape or a weapon. Her sight rested upon the wash station in the corner next to the bed. She looked back to the young man he didn't seem to show any sign of danger or malice, he was simply looking at her. She wasn't sure how or why but something in her was telling her how to act and not knowing why she followed its advice.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded rough and harsh; like it pained her. Nerezza removed the covers from on top of her and tried to stand. The cold of the floor stung her feet. The man looked at her amused.

"There is a glass of water on the table if you need it." He spoke politely. Her body felt warmer at his voice. But despite that her thoughts were suspicious. "_What if the glass is poisoned or laced with something?" _She questioned.

"_Do not fear."_ The voice spoke again; it was feminine and…familiar. "_Great power emanates from him if he wished to kill you he would have done it when you were asleep. Speak the name of the water; it will reveal to you whether there is something hidden or not_." Nerezza followed the voice's commands.

"_Adurna_." The water began to boil as though it was hot and then settled instantly. Seeing it she knew it was safe.

Murtagh watched the girl as she spoke the name of the water. He had inspected her memories, she knew of no words to inspect for poison, but he was impressed by her resourcefulness. He looked into her eyes; when she had awakened they were filled with panic but now she was still nervous but she was adjusting.

"So what is your name?" Murtagh asked. She narrowed her violet eyes as if annoyed.

"It is impolite to ask one's name without introducing yourself first." He had not been expecting that answer. He smiled crookedly and humored her.

"I am Murtagh."

"I am Nerezza." The two stood opposite the other taking the other in. Noticing every detail, learning what they could.

"Well it is pleasant to meet you Nerezza." Murtagh bowed.

"I would say the same but since I do not know where I am or why I am here, I won't." He was thoroughly amused; the memories of the past few weeks showed her acting much different. Nerezza turned her back to look at the water filled basin.

"Well to put it simply. You are here because the king wishes for your company. After all you are the last of the Grey Folk aren't you?" She raised her head in shock.

"H-how did you know?" She kept her back to him.

"Well the Empire has spies everywhere; the rumor that the Varden had stumbled upon an Heirloom from the Grey Folk was spread like a wildfire. But to be completely honest our battle proved that." Murtagh watched carefully for her reaction.

"Our battle." The haze in her mind began to clear; she remembered the power she used. But it wasn't her; something else was using her body. "_Do not allow him to see any weakness."_

"What do you remember of our battle?" Murtagh asked. The faces of the people she killed flashed before her eyes but it wasn't their deaths that bothered her. It was that she had had no control.

"Excuse me but if the king wishes to have me for company than I would like something to wear besides a night gown." Despite not getting the information he had asked for, he was for some reason pleased.

"As you wish." Murtagh called for a servant outside the room. Within minutes the servant had returned with clothing for Nerezza. Handing her a pile of small men's clothing. Seeing her expression Murtagh explained. "We don't have very many women here besides a few maids so these will have to do." Nerezza looked at the navy blue tunic with silver embroidery and black trousers.

"Do you mind I would like to change?" Nerezza glared at Murtagh.

"No, I do not." Murtagh answered but he merely turned his back to her to give her privacy. Nerezza raised an eyebrow at Murtagh's back; rolling her eyes she set about changing. Turning her back to Murtagh she pulled the night dress off and replaced it with the tunic. The tunic was very soft, the fabric seemed to flow like water over her skin, though it was a bit long for her; the sleeves covered her hands and the hem extended to her thighs. Nerezza couldn't help but smile at the thought that she must have looked like a child. However the trousers were the opposite of the tunic. They were tight and very confining. The minute they were laced Nerezza frowned; her legs felt stiff. Looking back at the basin an idea struck her. "_Adurna."_

At hearing the spell Murtagh turned around, expecting a attack, only to witness the water summoned gather on the tip of Nerezza's finger. He watched silently as she placed her finger on her thigh just above her knee. "_Circulo."_ The water circled quickly and the pant leg fell in a pile on the floor. The darted through the air and repeated the process on her other leg. Stepping out of the puddle of fabric Nerezza regarded her feet. "Shoes?"

"Y-yes." Murtagh mentally chided himself by being distracted by the girl's spell prowess; and her bare legs."

"Wait, where is my rose?" Nerezza turned around looking at the bed for any sign of the purple flower.

"What?" Murtagh tried to clarify.

"It's a purple rose I had it with me before the battle." A small amount of panic began to lace itself in her voice.

"Oh that." Murtagh remarked with understanding. "It fell off as we flew here." He answered easily. Nerezza's chest tightened as she realized that she had lost the one thing that she had of her past. As her eyes got hot with tears she turned her head from Murtagh.

"I-I need shoes." Nerezza remarked with her back turned. Murtagh eyed her and called for a servant.

/\/\/\/\

"So one of our greatest advantages has now fallen into the hands of our greatest enemy." With that one sentence the air in the tent filled with despair. Witnessing the power of the Grey folk had been a very humbling and joy inducing event. As Eragon watched the battle he realized that Nerezza was more powerful than any of them had ever dreamed, but as he witnessed her strength he had truly believed that they could win this war…Only to have that flame of hope extinguished as Murtagh flew off with her. But the pain the anxiousness that Eragon felt was more than that of a teacher for his student, or for a comrade. However only one person was able to recognize this difference in him and Elva was kind enough not to bring it to light.

"She is safe for the time being." Elva stood in the middle of the crowded tent. Many cringed as her weary voice spoke but nonetheless she had their attention. "She has not encountered any harm that may threaten her life however that may change at any moment." The young girl forewarned.

"We need to rescue her." Eragon spoke. Many agreed for him but eyes fell upon Arya as she spoke.

"I am not sure if we can risk a rescue. To go after her would be suicide." Her voice was uneven and betrayed no emotion. "Galbatorix will certainly not give her up without a fight. Besides I am not sure if we would be able to use her effectively in battle anyway."

"What do you mean? She decimated the enemy troops with no trouble." A random voice spoke out.

"Yes, however I touched her mind during this trance of hers when she entered the battle. There was no hesitation in her choice to kill, her mind was chaotic and not completely her own."

"What do you mean?" Roran asked pushing his way through the crowd to stand next to his cousin.

"It was as though she was being controlled." At hearing this Eragon's mind instantly conjured images of Cresce. Roran looked to his cousin and wondered why he was not speaking in support of saving Nerezza. Katrina had already given him a lecture on rescuing the girl after she recounted the story of Elaine's labor.

"We need to save her." Eragon finally voiced his opinion. "She is a powerful ally and has already proved her worth." The voices quieted as Nasuada stood before them with her decision.

"Eragon is correct. Nerezza must be saved if Galbatorix is able to force her into his service our defeat will be all but certain. However we cannot employ too much of our resources trying to rescue her or a timely attack will end us." Nasuada looked to Elva and Angela. "I will create a rescue party but for the time being we need to be on alert we have been stationary for too long. Tomorrow we will go on the offensive and take the city of Liore. Dismissed."

\/\/\/\/

Roran watched as Elaine's new child slept quietly. The child's skin was incredibly red. Eragon and Roran were the last from Carvahall to visit Horst, Elaine and their new addition. Despite all the preparations that needed to be made, they both had snuck away when possible.

"So are you going to name her tomato?" Roran asked but was silenced with a quick glare from Horst. Elaine smiled down at her very red daughter despite the bad joke.

"No I will not be naming my child tomato or radish for that matter. I have chosen Gwendolyn after my grandmother. However I was hoping Nerezza would be here." Elaine looked up at Eragon and a realization came upon her. "Where is Nerezza?"

"She was kidnapped by Murtagh." The words left a bad taste in Eragon's mouth. He felt as though he had failed.

"Then you must go and save her." Elaine spoke sternly sounding very much like the mother she was. "I will not have the one person I owe my child's life to in the hands of a monster!" Every face mirrored surprise at Elaine's outburst. "You too Roran. I realize that Eragon himself may not be able to leave to rescue Nerezza as it could result in the defeat of the Varden so if cannot go than you will go in his stead." Roran was about to protest but the lecture from his wife began to float into his mind.

"I understand that Nerezza must be saved but it is up to Nasuada who will go to save her. If I am chosen than I will do what and all I can to get her back." Roran promised. Elaine smiled as a voice spoke from behind Roran and Eragon.

"Good." Roran and Eragon turned to see Nasuada standing behind them. "Because you will be accompanied by Angela, and Carn on this mission to bring back our Grey folk."

/\/\/\/\/\

Galbatorix was nothing like what Nerezza had imagined if anything he was charming. But despite the words that he had spoken in their dinner and his cordial tone it was his eyes than unnerved her. They were not the eyes of a madman, or maybe they were she had never met a madman before so how could she say? But madness did lie within their depths but the thing that worried her most was that she could not compare his eyes to anyone or anything that she had known. They were cold yes but they did not show any sign of decency, they weren't even animal in base. It was as though he disobeyed any law or instinct if it got in his way and that is what scared her. It was instinct to place one's need for survival first but it was not survival that Galbatorix yearned for it was something much darker and perverse that he desired.

The entire dinner that she had with the king (or was it emporer) she was polite but gave no answers about the varden and she asked no questions as to why she was being held for he had explained that within the first few minutes of their meeting. He wanted her to join them. It was after dinner that Galbatorix had changed. He gestured for Nerezza to follow him with Murtagh behind her. They walked for what seemed to hour in silence down a confusing path. Many times Galbatorix would stop and speak a few words in a hushed breath allowing them to venture further. Finally they came to a dark hall as they traveled down it a sense of nostalgia passed over Nerezza. At the end of the hall a large room was opened to them in the middle on a pedestal a large green stone set and sparkled as it reflected the torchlight.

"Touch it." The curiosity in Galbatorix's command could not be denied. Attentively Nerezza walked to the stone and placed her hand on it. It was warm, and familiar. It was so smooth. As she touched it the star on her thigh grew warm and glowed softly through the material of her trousers. _"Not yet…not you…someone else."_ She knew she had heard the small voice and she knew why it had denied her. The baby dragon inside was waiting for someone else.

"_Then sleep well. Until the one you wait for arrives, may you be protected."_ The star on her thigh glowed brighter as the egg was swirled in silver light. Slowly the light was absorbed into the egg. Galbatorix ran to the pedestal and pushed Nerezza to the side. She fell to the floor to weak from the magic she cast to fight back.

"What have you done witch?" Galbatorix's anger could be felt like heat waves wafting off of his skin. But Nerezza did not flush she merely placed a façade of strength she did not have on. But Galbatorix knew that what happened had made her weak. He turned to Murtagh and saw a glint of worry in his eyes. Worry…for the girl? Galbatorix would have her as his tool one way or another. She would become Murtagh's Black Hand.

**If you are wondering about Nerezza's personality this chapter….well….her memories are starting to make their way back but personality first.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, last chapter we got farther into the plot this chapter is short but only because next chapter it going to be full of magic.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 10_

It had taken days but Cedric had reached the City of Metter with Roran, Angela and Master Carn. He wasn't supposed to be with them but he had followed them for two days before he had been caught. At first Roran had tried to send him back to the Varden but Cedric had stayed put. He vehemently ignored every order to go back. He told them that he was going to go help Nerezza whether they wished to bring him or not. She was his guardian Angel once and now he was going to be hers. Two more days and they would be in Uru'baen. Cedric touched Nerezza's purple rose underneath his cloak as he stared at the road ahead.

\/\/\/\/\/

It was strange; Murtagh had been appointed as Nerezza's escort. She was certainly Galbatorix's prisoner but she was never truly treated as one despite that she was never allowed to leave and was always being watched. But despite the fact that she wasn't treated like a prisoner in a cell she knew she was. She was desperate to leave to run, to find the Varden, to find Eragon but she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Well not out of the castle anyway. Again it was the same, Nerezza sat next to the window of the tower she slept in and stared out as she waited for Murtagh to 'visit' again. However she found herself getting attached to the Empire Dragon Rider. There was something about him that reminded her of someone she knew but couldn't place the similarity.

A knock on the door signaled his arrival. "Come in." Nerezza answered but the irony that Murtagh would enter whether she gave him permission or not was not lost on her.

"How are you this evening?" Nerezza looked at him.

"How do you think I am?" Despite the bite in her voice Murtagh knew it was not full-hearted. But an abrupt change in topic was his real answer. "Why do you serve Galbatorix? I am sure he knows your true name but how did he ever discover you?"

"I would rather not speak of such things." Murtagh was brusque, but not rudely so. Nerezza smiled to herself and looked out the window again. The sun was setting painting the sky in velvet colors.

"You value your life and Thorn's over others." It was merely an observation that Nerezza had noticed, she wasn't sure what she expected by telling Murtagh this but she couldn't help herself.

"Yes, I do." Murtagh answered easily, he watched the girl with a curiosity that he kept hidden. "Is that a bad thing?" Though Murtagh was sure that a lecture was coming Galbatorix had commanded him to get to know the guardian better so that is what he intended to do.

"Not necessarily." She spoke quietly that Mutagh almost missed her answer. She looked from the window of her room to him. Her violet eyes seemed to be nostalgic. "You are merely an animal. You follow instinct to preserve your life. It is natural for us all to fill this way. For example today through this window I witnessed an overturned cart. A woman was killed underneath it. Though I felt pity and prayed that her soul find rest and that her family be helped, I did feel a sense of contentment that I was not in her place."

"I see, this is not a sentiment that you learned from Eragon is it?" Murtagh knew his younger brother enough to realize that Nerezza was speaking from her own mind.

"No, it is not. Sometimes I have to wonder if the words I speak and the things I know and feel are mine or of whom I used to be." The minute she spoke Nerezza felt as though she should have clamped her mouth shut. That thought was one that she barely could admit to herself, much less the enemy. She felt naked; to say such a thing that had caused her so much grief so freely was much too stressing. Feeling too exposed Nerezza quickly changed subject. "So, why has Galbatorix ordered you to be with me?" Nerezza shielded her mind and face by placing a mask of nonchalance.

"He merely wishes for me to know you better." Murtagh gave her a crooked grin. Nerezza narrowed her eyes and quickly deduced the true motive.

"He wants you to get to know me better so he may learn my true name." A melancholy smile turned Nerezza's lips upward. "He will never learn my true name." Murtagh sensed something in her smile; something distinctly far from pride.

"You do not know of his skills. He can learn your name as easily as he learned mine." Murtagh warned her, but the girls smile grew wider almost as though she were about to laugh.

"No he won't."

"Why?" Murtagh asked for his own benefit, he wanted to know. Desperation seeped into his voice minutely, not enough for anyone but himself to hear.

"Because," Nerezza smile turned comforting and she placed her hand upon Murtagh's cheek. She spoke as though lecturing a troubled student. "It is our past that makes who we are, our experiences, our actions; they result in the wisdom's we live by that make us, us." She removed her hand from his cheek and placed it on his chest over his heart. She felt his steady heartbeat through her hand with each beat Nerezza could feel his thoughts there. "My past is still with me but it is a mystery, I do not know it, yet it bleeds into my thoughts finding where it belongs. But only a little, who I am is most likely very different from whom I was." Realizing how close she was to him she pushed herself away. Her palm still felt the thump of his heart.

"I-it must truly bother you to not know if you are you or someone else." Murtagh stuttered feeling the heat that radiated from his chest, where her hand once lay. Nerezza nodded slightly.

"Murtagh if you saw an elderly man in front of a stampeding bull and the only way to save the man was to push him out of the way and give your life for him, would you do it?" Nerezza changed the subject again she felt too hot in her skin.

"No, I don't suppose I would, that man has little to offer a community anymore besides consultation, and I on the other hand can work." Murtagh was truthful; he was who he was he would not lie about it.

"I see, spoken like a true tactician. However in the spirit of true names I think if you were to become the kind of person who placed others above himself that would certainly change your name." He was surprised. He gave her no clue that he intended to change his name, yet somehow she knew. "I will be getting ready for bed now." With that Nerezza shooed him out the door.

\/\/\/\/\/

"I believe she is correct sire." Murtagh spoke of his discussion with Nerezza though there were parts that he kept hidden and downplayed. He was lucky that Galbatorix was too interested in the new he brought than the actual memories. "As more of her memories come back her true name will change more and more, the only way to find her name and stop it from changing would be to wait for all her memories to resurface. Or to force them to awaken."

The mad king stared off into space contemplating what to do. "I will have the secrets of her memories but for the moment I will be content with keeping her from the Varden." He thought back to the memories of Nerezza's that he had witnessed and deemed worthless but in them the held the key to success. And the words that she had said herself, "_It is our past that makes who we are, our experiences, our actions; they result in the wisdom's we live by that make us, us_" He may not be able to manipulate the past itself but he could manipulate the way she perceived it.


	11. Chapter 11

**So Chapter ten was short but very important plot wise. Also last chapter I let a clue into what Galbatorix had planned to do; I wonder how many of you guessed it right.**

**And again I apologize for the long wait between chapters but I have become obsessed with Dragon Age! I think I spent my entire last paycheck on the games and DLC. However that being said it is helping the creative process whenever I am not too engrossed in the game.**

**Also; I do it in every story, it was only a matter of time.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.11 Aveline_

Murtagh pushed through the crowd. Despite that the peasants who made up the mass knew who he was they were too engrossed in the show to care for anything other than their own seats. But he knew the truth to this 'show' and as a result a bag full of coins was tied loosely to his belt. As he got closer to the center of attention an upbeat festive tune began to grow louder and louder. A few gypsies had taken residence in U'rubaen for business. In the middle of the crowd a man and women did "magic". The man waved his hands through the air and with a flick of his wrist a bouquet of flowers suddenly appeared. He handed them to the women who smelled them only to suddenly be attacked by five sparrows flying out of the bouquet. The crowd laughed as the women screamed and ran away as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Now the moment many of you have been waiting for." The man addressed the crowd his voice booming. A murmur of excitement spread through the crowd as the smashed a glass vial unto the floor in front of his feet. With an eruption of black smoke the music changed abruptly a haunting melody played from the outskirts of the circle. The horde of people glanced around confused but upon hearing a soft humming there focus was renewed in the middle of the circle. As the smoke faded Murtagh could make out the outline of a woman. She stood amongst the dissipating smoke with her head down and eyes closed. The crowd's voices died down to a hush, their attention had been caught by the women dressed in a red dancers outfit; the blouse exposing the taut skin of her stomach and the dress flowed with iridescent colors as it moved in the slow breeze.. Her arms crossed over her chest as if she were embracing herself. Her dark hair was woven into a thick braid and settled over her right shoulder, in her hair a bright red lily adorned the base of the braid. The women opened her mouth.

_I'm not calling you a liar, __  
__Just don't lie to me.__  
__I'm not calling you a thief,__  
__Just don't steal from me,__  
__I'm not calling you a ghost,__  
__Just stop haunting me,__  
__And I'll love you so much,__  
__I'm gonna let you,__  
__Kill me.__  
_

Her body swayed slightly with the music, like her body was merely a puppet and the music strings. Slowly she unwrapped her arms from around her. As she sang the crowd watched. Still her eyes were closed until she sang "Kill me." Opening her eyes, she revealed the bright violet that lay beneath her lids. To Murtagh they seemed haunted.

___There's a ghost in my lungs__  
__And it sighs in my sleep,__  
__Wraps itself around my tongue,__  
__as it softly speaks__  
__then it walks,__  
__then it walks with my legs_

As the crowd listened they became entranced as though every word was of all importance. The woman's voice was growing louder and more desperate_._ To him, Murtagh could sense that this song was more than just a performance for her.

_To Fall,__  
__To Fall,__  
__To Fall, at your feet._

The woman moved as though her body was about to collapse but there was no loss in grace as she moved. As she finished the verse her eyes were set on Murtagh, the look he saw in them was something that couldn't be described.

_Though but for the grace of god go on___

_And when you kiss me, I'm happy enough to die_.

The people clapped at the end of the performance and the woman took a bow. She along with the other gypsies packed up quickly and returned to their wagons to sell more of their "fine" goods. Murtagh looked down at his belt and what he expected to see is what met his sight, his coins were missing. He knew what he had to do next and proceeded to a wagon that the 'gypsy' singer Aveline resided. He knocked but received no response. Deciding to feign patience he knocked again but be damned if he was going to knock a third time. Using a small spell the door to the wagon unlocked easily. Murtagh walked in and shut the door. The woman, Aveline, looked at Murtagh through the corner of her eye. She sat at a vanity set against the far wall opposite the door. A single candle lit the interior of the wagon.

"You know, you could have waited for me to open the door." Her violet eyes narrowed in suspicion. The shadows cast upon her face added to her beauty for a split all too fleeting second Murtagh forgot his mission.

"Well during your performance it would seem that I was relieved of my belongings." Murtagh smirked judging her new reactions.

"Men," Aveline rolled her eyes. "so impatient and always in the wrong direction. Why come to me? As I know you saw, I was busy performing."

"Because I know that you are the mastermind behind this little scheme." Murtagh spoke with enough finality that the singer relented…in a way.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl, giving me so much credit." Aveline removed herself from the vanity. The candle's flicker bathed her skin in dancing light as she stood against the wall opposite Murtagh. "What is it you want? I having here that has once belonged to you."

"Fine than I will have you instead." Murtagh received a rising of the girl's eyebrows as a response. She looked him up and down a smiled an almost predatory grin.

"Well, that would be _interesting_. But I don't do that to repay anyone." She smiled and walked over to Murtagh. Placing a hand delicately on his chest she continued. "However, if you wish to come back later, well that's different matter and I am sure we could _enjoy_ each other's company." As she spoke she traced invisible signs across his chest. Despite the _thrill_ of this game Murtagh needed to do what he had arrived for. In the flash of a second he had the singer with her back against the wall and her arms above her head held by one hand.

"An interesting proposition, but what if I offer you something a little different." He had expected to see fear in her eyes but what he witnessed was far from it…it was strange to see that in her eyes. If she had still been- No, he could not think like that, that person no longer existed. "I propose that in order to pay me back you will enter the service of your king, Galbatorix." Just saying that one sentence left a disgusting taste in his mouth. "I offer you a position within the Black Hand." The immediate desire for power was displayed blatantly across Aveline.

"First of all: how is what you offer me a_ little_ different from what I presented? And Second, how can you offer me the powers of Magi?" Despite their precarious position she lost no confidence.

"You merely need to pass one test and you will enter his service as a magician and if you pass you will be gifted with more power than you have ever felt. And as for your other question," Murtagh slowly lowered his mouth to her neck and slightly kissed the skin causing is to prickle with goose flesh. "Who says we cannot do that as well?"

"You make a good argument." Aveline spoke breathlessly. Murtagh deciding that this argument and mission finished released her arms. "As my parents told me time and time again, _"All that matters is survival and you're key to surviving is power. So take it when you can."_" Believing it was time to return Murtagh began his trek back to the door only to have his arm grabbed. "However, I need to be reassured that the other part of this deal is just as satisfying."

/\/\/\

"To put it simply," Galbatorix began. "I will teach one word of the Ancient Language and you must use it to complete my task. If you complete it you will become a part of the Black Hand. You must survive." They stood within the courtyard's wall the sky had already begun to darken and the deep shadow cast across the mad king, Murtagh and Aveline. "Are you ready?" Aveline smiled and nodded, she had no loss of confidence. Galbatorix motioned for six of his guards to come closer. "_Skolir_, it means shield." The guards then attacked. One of them brought his sword over head and swung it down. Aveline jumped out of the way in surprise. But the next swung hit blade ready to cut the young woman in half.

"_Skolir!_" The singer shouted in desperation. The sword was stopped in the middle of the air. The guards arm shook as it met the invisible force. Aveline's eyes widened in shock, but quickly they were filled with understanding and her lips curved into a grin. Placing her left hand on her waist, she twirled slightly on her feet mirroring her performances. Like a dance she shifted her weight from each foot and finally raised both hands and with a twist of each wrist she spoke. "_Skolir._" Each man fell to the floor, like puppets that had their strings cut.

"Marvelous." Galbatorix praised. "Care to explain."

"I placed a shield between their minds and their bodies." She looked nonchalantly at the men on the floor. But recognition dawned upon her, the king had a reputation, she knew that a part of her test was to finish these men off. "However I believe my task isn't finished yet. _Skolir_." Murtagh wasn't sure what would happen but slowly the bodies of each man began to rise from the earth. They kept ascending into the blood red sky, higher and higher they rose. Aveline began to pant from fatigue as more and more of her energy was being used. Finally when she decided they were high enough she canceled her spell.

**So….yeah that really did happen. The song that "Aveline" performed is "I'm not calling you a Liar (Varric's Theme)" by Florence and the Machine, for performance purposes I used the Dragon Age II version. And Aveline is named for Aveline from Dragon Age II but I guess personality wise she's more Isabela.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have decided that if I do not finish this story than I will not read Inheritance when it comes out. Although considering that I made that same promise about Siren Song and The Lost Hero well…I feel bad now.**

**Last chapter we had in my opinion an interesting twist, however I didn't leave enough clues for it to be close to obvious so… All reader please thank Unique Fantasiser for giving me some needed advice.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.12 The Black Hand_

How simple it had been for him to trick the Last of the Grey folk to be his willing pawn. The original spell upon Nerezza's mind was a masterpiece that even he could not break with the resources he had, but it had proven to be an excellent source of inspiration. If he could not find her true name than he would create one for her, Galbatorix cast a spell that did not wipe her memories away but merely lay them dormant once again. Creating the new personality was even easier. Snippets of false memories formed who she was; not only did he have her true name now and the oaths that bound her to him but he had her loyalty as only he could offer her the power that she craved. Of course there were some unseen reactions, such as the girl's infatuation with Murtagh, though the boy didn't seem to mind the attention. But still Galbatorix knew he had nothing to worry about, he would learn from Morzan's mistake, throughout her memories the girl was taught hat 'love' of any kind would make her weak and without love to change her true name his spell was a true masterpiece.

The doors to his throne room were thrown open as _Nerezza_, entered dragging a bleeding man by the scruff of his shirt with her. The new personality had completely usurped what there had once been. Slightly bowing she spoke. "I apologize for the intrusion sire." She pushed the man forward; he rolled over on to his back and looked into the eyes of the mad king. The man went paler than he was already from blood loss. "But I believed you would like to hear this man's information for yourself." _Aveline_ had flourished as the new head of the Black Hand far surpassing any previous conception of his spell. She had risen through the ranks of her own doing, in less than a week, by either forcing others to her will or simply killing all those that stood in her way. Aveline stood tall, in a blouse of her own (spell made) making, the purple fabric was tight upon her body but exposed much of her chest and a hood that he suspected was only there for aesthetics. Her arms were covered by long black fingerless gloves, she also wore black leather pants though at her waist pieces of fabric fell in strips, forming some kind of skirt. And like always she wore a flower freshly picked upon her belt, this time a yellow chrysanthemum. She smashed the man's hand with the heel of her black boot. "Speak worm." When the man did not speak she turned to Galbatorix. "I'm apologize sire, he merely needs a bit more encouragement. _Brisingr." _Purple black flames erupted into existence above Aveline's palm. The second the man saw them his eyes widened and his body broke out into a cold sweat along with his voice.

"T-the Varden!" He yelled out in a panic. "They have sent a number of people to reclaim the heirloom of the Grey Folk." For only the briefest moment a look of shock passed over Aveline's face, the man had not revealed their motive for arriving in U'rubean. Just as quickly a Aveline's face changed to victory. Already she began to devise a plan to retrieve this '"heirloom" whatever it may be.

"I will began preparations immediately sire."

"No!" Galbatorix shouted. Aveline shrank back with her head bowed. "Send another."

"B-but sire I am the most talented of the Black Hand if anyone should go it should be I-" She was cut off by Galbatoirx's demand; words of the ancient language boomed through the air forcing the girl to comply.

"_Eitrum Delois, I forbid you to go after these Varden agents."_ Glabatorix looked down at the compliant girl and placed a façade of care. "True you are the most talented of the Black Hand but you have already proven your worth many times over. Allow another to prove they are not useless." She bowed her head slightly and kept her eyes down to hide the look of disobedience upon her face.

"I will send Taliesin than." She turned quickly and in a state of passive aggression left the tortured man with Galbatorix. Once the doors were shut the mad king looked at the bleeding man. With a wave of his hand the man was covered in black flames, the man screamed but eventually those were quieted.

\/\/\/

Aveline walked down the corridors of the palace listening to her own footsteps echo off of the stone walls. Silently she fumed. Grabbing the flower from her belt, looking at her only thoughts were _right yet wrong._ As if her glare was strong enough to kill it the flower began to wilt. Tossing it to the floor Aveline stepped on it with her boot. She continued down the hall only to be pulled into an adjacent hallway darkened by the absence of torches. Almost instantly she felt warm lips against her own and quickly she smiled her anger forgotten for the moment. As always his arms were at each side of her caging her in his embrace.

"Murtagh." She spoke breathlessly. "I thought you would be somewhere in sky with Thorn right about now." His right arm fell as his hand trails up her thigh.

"It seems you lost track of time." He words muffled as his lips found her neck. "Did the flower do something wrong?" For a few hazy seconds Aveline was lost as to what he meant until she remembered the flower she had crushed beneath her foot.

"No, they just wilt too quickly for my liking." Murtagh could hear the pout in her voice.

"You are a talented magician why don't you just make one?"

"I have thought of that." She answered her lips discovering his again. "However it just seems to blasé to create one from some common material and as my mother always said a flower's only worth lies in its ability to let other girls know that you have a man, and only then it only means something if you can show it every day and flowers well they wilt within the day." As she recalled her memory something seemed off.

"Was that supposed to be some kind of hint?" Murtagh asked a crooked smile playing upon his lips. Aveline rolled her eyes.

"No, it wasn't. I get much better things from you than a 'flower'. In fact it is more like the opposite of a flower…" She trailed off playing coy until Murtagh placed his mouth back upon her neck. Now that was a hint. "Will you be in your chambers tonight?" A devilish grin broke across Murtagh's face sending shivers throughout Aveline's body.

"That depends, will you?"*

"I see that the answer to both of our questions is yes." They continued with their business until a servant stumbled upon them and quickly hurried off. They broke apart and went their separate ways almost as though it didn't happen, except for the purple marks of proof on each of their necks. As Aveline continued to her destination and find Taliesin, her thoughts hounded her. Her mother, she rembered her mother's saying and telling her many different pieces of advice but she couldn't remember her mother's voice. Or for that matter her death. She knew that her parents were dead but…she couldn't remember them dying. Shaking her head she tried to think of more interesting things. She thought of the idiot Taliesin, he had no talent he was merely able to use magic the only reason he was in the Black Hand was because h followed orders well. Thinking more about his mission Aveline realized that she was forbidden from going after the Varden Agents but she was not forbidden from baiting them to her.

**So I hope that is clear Aveline = Nerezza(dormant memories) + new false memories.**

***I wasn't sure if it was clear but Murtagh was asking if she would be in his Chambers.**

**Also did that require any kind of warning, for like hormone control?**


	13. Chapter 13

**So unlucky thirteen…I wonder who it's going to be bad for…probably the Varden agents who are going to get tortured. Okay I lied, I'm not very good at torture so I took that out it's not even implied anymore. Well, at least that is my guess.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.13 Colors_

"I never expected them to actually fall for that." Aveline turned to Taliesin, the man was a complete moron but for the Varden to fall for the cheap bait he had set meant that they were either idiots within compare or incredibly desperate. And now it was time to find out. As she had been ordered "_not to go after the Varden agents."_ She had to wait in a room while Taliesin brought the men to her. It still made her laugh how thinking literally could make most spells useless. She sat in a chair in the corner of the dungeon, it had once been a holding cell for the city guards but it hadn't been used in years. The law under Galbatorix had become stricter, those that broke the law were punished severely, of course they had to actually be caught first and no one was actually looking. Still as her mother had always said.

"_It was your own duty to protect yourself no one else's_. _Life is not a fairy tale there is no shining knight to save you._" She was right, though the thought of handsome knight did appeal to her. Sitting in the darkness she thumbed her new flower for the day. A red rose, it seemed right but the color was wrong which was odd, the color red was her favorite color. _Wasn't it?_ She heard muffled voices echoing through the dank cell looking toward the door she placed her hood over her head casting her identity into darkness and shadow. Taliesin brought in the captives, each with his head covered by a sack, aided by two men that Aveline took little notice of. Each one set upon a chair, with a nod from Aveline the men and Taliesin removed the bag revealing the face of each of the agents. Looking at them Aveline believed full heartedly that the Varden was desperate. They sent a sickly mousy man, a boy, and the last one at least seemed a bit more experienced, yet it was obvious he was a farmer turned soldier. Each agent turned their attention to her.

"Well, I suppose it's time I introduce myself." Each of the men seemed to recognize something in her voice. "I am Aveline. And I will be your jailer, your torturer and your best friend. Now we can do things the easy way or we can do this the hard way, it's your choice…well not really, it's actually my choice." She looked to the agents they appeared confused. Subtly she reached her mind out to the boy. Instantly her mind was met with a strong block. Trying to dig through the boy's mind was next to impossible every time she moved forward she was redirected to the image of a rather large woman with a wrinkled face, graying hair but a warm smile; the boy's mother. That was going nowhere and if the boy's defenses were so skilled than the others' would be even more formidable but any fort could be weakened.

"To put this simply I am a curious girl and when my curiosity is satisfied than I am very friendly, otherwise…" She lead off knowing that each of their minds would finish her sentence and then imagine her "unfriendly side". "So tell me what this heirloom is."

Under his breath one of the men began to speak the ancient language. Aveline smirked and let him finish. "Done?" She asked him. "This cell prevents the use of magic. A spell of our king's own creation, quite marvelous no? Of course I know the counter spell so it does not prevent me from doing what I wish. _Kveykva."_ Spoken like a dear poem the spell activated. Between her palms lighting arced casting a bluish light. The light revealed her face under the hood. As the men looked upon her face surprise colored there very being.

"Nerezza?" The boy spoke.

"_Salud__** (A/N God bless you; you know like he sneezed)**_. _Letta._" The lightning disappeared from existence.

"Nerezza what are you doing here?" The boy began to question quickly. "We've been looking for you ever since that evil rider took you. We traveled all the way here to bring you back." The boys smiled happily as if…he was reuniting with a friend.

"You are horribly mistaken." Quickly so very quickly she was losing her nerve; she hated children. "I am Aveline daughter of Marelda and Tomas, a former gypsy until I entered the king's service." As she spoke it was like she was trying to convince herself not the boy.

"No you are not you are Nerezza, my friend. Eragon found you; you are the guardian, the Last of the Grey Folk." His hopeful tone of voice was getting to her.

"Shut up Cedric!" She shouted. His golden eyes lit up.

"See you remember me!" Swiftly her thoughts moved trying to evade the doubt that was increasing upon her. "_Concentrate on your task!" _She shouted at herself mentally. She could use this mistaken identity to her advantage.

"Fine, if I am who you say I am then let me see your memories of me." The boys nodded his head vigorously. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the other men shocked and trying to cue to the boy to be quiet and compose himself. But Cedric had already opened his mind to her. Immediately her mind was swamped with memories…of her. It had to be impossible there she was with the child standing, crouching beside a building as he forced a vase to break. The girl it was her – no! It must have been someone else she had never met this boy before. Suddenly the vision changed her and Cedric were in a clearing surrounded by men. Through Cedric's mind she could feel the man's dirt covered hand and smell his grimy skin. But through his eyes she saw Nerezza, her eyes turned white and a spot on her right thigh began to glow white hot, she could make out the shape of a star. It was too much. "Enough!" She shouted, bolting for the door she left the men before another word could be said. Slamming the heavy wooden door behind her she gently touched her right thigh where her "birthmark" was located. Aveline tried to remove the memories from her mind but to no avail. They were "real" memories the vividness had forced all of her memories of her parents and past to pale. The sounds, the sights, the smells, the feelings, what that boy had showed her was genuine And that she could not doubt. Feeling desperate she began to walk out of the jail, but something out of the corner of her eye stopped her. She turned to see a table with the belongings of the captives. In the middle of the table lay a purple rose. It wasn't a real flower like the one that was one her belt but it seemed real and the petals they were made from what looked maybe like stone but how could that be? They were much too thin to be made from stone.

"Mistress Aveline!" Taliesin cut her inspection short before she could actually touch the rose. The glare on Aveline's face told Taliesin that he needed to hurry and explain himself. "Master Murtagh is asking for you." The mention of Murtagh returned some of her 'old' self.

"I better not keep him waiting than." She replaced the hood over her face and started to leave but before she did she turned back to Taliesin. "I am not finished with them yet so…no torture. If I learn that they were hurt in my absence than I will have to show you how ineffective your methods of torture are and how effective mine are. On you" With that she left.

**Back in the cell**

Roran fought with the ropes that had his hands tied. "Well I think this has ended in the worst possibility."

"Angela is still out there." Carn reminded him.

"Yes," Roran acknowledged unhappily. "And why is it that we listened to her and let Cedric do all the talking again?"

\/\/\/

Aveline lay in Murtagh's bed, he always was a powerful distraction. But now that the 'distraction' was over something was bothering her and it was not the Varden agents. It was him he was acting strange. He sat up and this only furthered her suspicions the way he moved, it lacked his normal swagger. "What is wrong?" She asked. "And don't tell me nothing." She kissed his bare shoulder. Murtagh didn't speak he rose from the bed and began to dress. Aveline felt the sting of rejection. Then one of her mother's sayings came to mind. "_If he breaks your heart you break his manhood."_ Then she felt that doubt that had been plaguing her full force. Murtagh left the room without a word.

"Blood and damnation*!" She swore. Removing herself from her bed Aveline began to locate her clothes and dressed. Just as she began to contemplate what to set on fire Murtagh returned.

"Oh, you're still here." He sounded surprised. She was about to yell at him when he presented her with a flower. "I wanted to give you this." It was a red lily…and it seemed familiar. The petals were a stunning blood red, and the anthers and stamen were crafted from onyx but the petals- "I used some of Thorn's old scales so this flower will most definitely never wilt." She looked at the flower and though it was the most beautiful and meaningful gift she had ever received but all she could think about was the purple rose she had seen. It was Dragon scales. Composing herself she looked up at Murtagh.

"It is just like the one I had when we first met." She smiled and fresh tears bean to gather in her eyes. In her mind she already knew that this would be the last time she would see Murtagh as anything else a friend, a lover. After this… "Thank you." She kissed him and placed the flower in her hair. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." The tears began to fall. Murtagh wiped them away. "What is wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what is wrong." She answered. She was surprised that her answer meant more than she had thought. "No one had ever given me something so wonderful." She hugged him one last time. "I have to go show it off." She walked quickly out the door and didn't stop until she arrived at the stables. Grabbing four horses she continued her trek. With one last detour at the Empire armory she left for her destination.

/\/\/\

"Mistress Aveline," Taliesin began. "I wasn't expecting you back today. My, what a pretty flower you have."

"Thank you Taliesin. But I need to see our prisoners one more time." The man was much too trusting. He grabbed the key to the cell door and walked with her. He unlocked the door and without batting an eyelash she took her dagger and stabbed Taliesin in the back. He fell to the floor. Stepping over his body Aveline cut the chords wrapped around each man's legs and hands. "We need to leave, now!"

"Nerezza I knew you would come back." Cedric spoke happily. She rolled her eyes.

"Apparently, I am this Nerezza but," Looking at the men she decided to shorten the explanation. "My memories have been locked away and I don't remember my time with you."

"Again?" Roran asked.

"Again?" Aveline questioned. "Never mind fill me in on the way out of here. By the way I can get us past all the guards just suit up in the armor I brought and they'll just think you're my body guards." She looked over Carn with a critical glare. "Well, you two will pass as body guards anyway." She gestured to Roran and Cedric.

**I know Murtagh is all OC at the end but it was too cute not put in.**

**Okay don't worry this is still a EragonXOC fic, Murtagh is….I watched the movie okay? I was like oOOOHh! And I just had to do it. I mean come one Bad Boy, it had to come up sooner or later. Anyway in order to meet my deadline a lot of this story is going to be hastened. There will be like one plot point per chapter maybe two. It might not be pretty. Originally I would have written chapter's in-between to make it more realistic and easier to get but that's not the case. **

**I also wanted to explore the Grey folk culture more but….PSYCHE! I have those written out already.**

**So next chapter will be from Eragon's POV, but a lot of stuff is going to be let out.**

**Also "Blood and Damnation" Where is it from? First person to answer this right will get a prize.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter Nerezza comes back…she just a little crazy. But only a little.**

**Okay, again because of my due date I have shortened this chapter a lot. So instead of me going through a chapter with Crazy Nerezza it is just a disturbing paragraph or two.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.14 The aid of Spirits_

Eragon stared at the girl in front of him, hands tied behind her back, she was Nerezza but as the girl had explained she was not the girl that they had known. She was Aveline. Eragon, Nasuada, Angela, Arya, Carn, Roran, and Trianna gathered in Nasuada's tent interrogating the girl.

"So let me get this straight." Trianna began. "You were, are a fake personality created by Galbatorix."

"That is correct, yes." Aveline nodded. "From what I can gather, I was captured by Murtagh. While being held captive the memories that I had with Varden were made dormant. They were than replaced with false memories that I have now, that have shaped my personality. So I am a false personality."

"If Galbatorix placed such a spell how did you escape from him? Are you not bound by your true name?" Arya asked glaring at the girl waiting for some kind of treachery.

"Galbatorix by manipulating my 'memories' was able to create my true name." Her voice was monotone. Eragon could tell that referring to herself as false was something she didn't like to think about. As she explained she hands gripped and un-gripped her purple rose. "A part of who I was was to be sure of myself. I never second guessed my actions or who I was or my loyalties." Aveline looked Nasuada in the eye as she spoke of her loyalties. "But upon seeing, feeling Cedric's memories of me, it caused me to doubt who I was. Because I was, am no longer sure my true name has changed I am no longer bound."

"So we are to trust this 'transformation'?" Arya questioned.

"I-I do not know what you are to do but I do have information on the Empire that you will get nowhere else." Than Aveline smiled only for a second did Eragon see the smirk but it disappeared quickly. "In exchange you must break the spell that Galbatorix placed on me. I want to remember my time in the Varden. I need to know who I am." The look in her eyes was fierce determination.

"I am not so sure that is a good idea." Angela spoke up solemnly, a tone almost never heard from the witch. "To break the hold, would be to release a flood of memories and another personality. Your psyche is already fragile, any more pressure and your mind could break."

"I have already thought of that much." She answered easily. "I am not real, there is nothing keeping me bound here besides that there is no other to occupy. That flood should wash away Aveline. However I am hoping that it will remain certain memories intact." A wistful look cast upon her face.

"What kind of memories?" Eragon spoke up. The rest of the tent quieted down it was the first time that he had asked a question directly to his student since the questioning had begun.

"Just simple ideas." Aveline lied. "The way that I do magic the way I think when I do magic is special. I can nullify spells just by thinking that they do not apply to me or cast a counter spell that takes the literal meaning in order to prevail."

"Explain." Carn asked. His interest seemed to be more academic than interrogative.

"Before I met you Roran and Cedric, I was ordered by Galbatorix not to go after the Varden agents. So I didn't, I merely had them brought to me." A smug sense of pride could be heard in her voice. Looking at Carn they all realized he wished to know more. "It all comes down to whether one says what they mean or mean what they say." Eragon saw that Arya and Trianna were about to say something but both were interrupted before they could get in a word. "No they are not the same thing." She rolled her eyes. Eragon couldn't help but smile when he saw the angry looks on both women's faces. "What he meant was that I would get involved with their capture. But what he said was that I would not go to them. Now do we have a deal or what?" Nasuada looked the girl in the eye.

"You have yourself a deal Nerezza, Aveline." So Aveline traded the secrets she knew. Eragon, Carn, Trianna, and Arya, remained in the tent to cast the spell, but after seeing the result Eragon wished they had never cast it.

\/\/\/

At first it seemed that everything was normal, Aveline became Nerezza once again. But something seemed to haunt her. Every day she would sleep longer and at times she would forget where she was or who she was with. Many of the Varden began to fear the girl. Eragon tried to stay with his student as long as he could and help her through whatever transition she was going through but there was only so much he could do. And it appeared as if Aveline's obsession with regaining who she was had not disappeared. For hours on end Nerezza would just stare at the purple rose in her hand. But it was her dreams that Eragon worried about the most. Many times Saphira would wake him up and he would rush to Nerezza's tent to find her tossing and turning as if under attack and other times he would hear her utter words in the ancient language ones he himself had never heard before. One time he found her on the edge of the camp staring up intently at the waning moon.

But the worst was after training one day he went to check on her to find something he had never expected.

In her tent Nerezza sat with her legs tucked underneath her on the floor. She was staring intently at her shoulder as she worked a needle and thread through her flesh. The blood from her arm had painted the tips of her fingers red and while she sewed. She sang under her breath.

_I'm not calling you a liar,__  
Just don't lie to me.  
I'm not calling you a thief,  
Just don't steal from me,  
I'm not calling you a ghost,  
Just stop haunting me,  
And I'll love you so much,  
I'm gonna let you,  
Kill me._

Eragon tried to shout and force her out of the trance she was in but to no avail. And unlike the other times, she didn't seem to be in a trance but coherent.

_There's a ghost in my lungs  
And it sighs in my sleep,  
Wraps itself around my tongue,  
as it softly speaks  
then it walks,  
then it walks with my legs_

She finished sewing and began to pull the thread in her arm loose Eragon watched as the thread worked its way through many holes within her shoulder. Just as the blood began to run Eragon could see that the blood formed into some kind of design.

_To Fall,  
To Fall,  
To Fall, at your feet._

_Though but for the grace of god go on_

_And when you kiss me, I'm happy enough to die_.

Eragon grabbed the basin of water in the corner of the room and washcloth to clean her arm. But before he could Nerezza began to scream. The high pitched wail began to turn into a sob as Nerezza came back to herself. Eragon comforted the girl until she calmed down and dipped the washcloth into the basin. In an instant Eragon jerked his hand back as the water had become too hot to touch.

\/\/\/

_"Come mistress."_

_ "Yes, we will help you."_

_ "We can help you regain your memories."_

_ "All of them."_

For so many nights Nerezza had been listening to the voices offering help. But she wasn't sure whether she could believe them or not. Her instincts were no longer her own. But the idea of regaining who she was it more than appealed to her. She wanted to know who she was not Aveline, not her, but before amongst the Grey Folk who was she?

She wasn't sure whether this was a good idea but she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She needed to know. But could what they offered really help her. Nerezza didn't know but she would find out. It was night outside she could tell by the sounds; the crickets, the slight muffled noises of people talking in tents instead of out in the air. She pulled the flap of the tent back and entered the night air. The memories were driving her mad. Knowing her past and then having it hidden away all over again, she could not go through that again. Nerezza wasn't sure how she knew where she was going but somehow her body knew. Under the cover of darkness she arrived at a pond hidden in the small forest that the Varden had camped close to. By the mere light of the waning moon, Nerezza spotted a white and a black swan swimming. She looked closer and realized that each bird had four wings and a crown of feathers on their heads. They seemed so familiar.

Both of the birds looked at her and dived beneath the black water but the heads of two women surfaced. The first was an attractive woman with short wavy blonde hair. A Laurel of white feathers christens her head. But as she rose from the water she revelaed her arms which were large white feathered swan's wings. Now standing on the water the woman began to dance, she was dressed as a ballerina in white with gold accents. The second was a sensual woman with long straight black hair. A Laurel of smoky grey feathers set upon her head circling with an onyx stone on her forehead. Her arms like her partners were feathered swan's wings but black in contrast to the other's white. She too was dressed as a ballerina but in black and silver accents. Both mirrored the others steps and twirls until they eventually crossed the pond to reach Nerezza.

"That was…" Nerezza was at a loss for words to describe the dance she saw.

"Beautiful." The black swan answered.

"Excellently choreographed?" The white swan asked. Nerezza nodded. Both smiled. "Well we brought you here for a reason."

"We can help you get your memories back Mistress." The Black swan continued. "Oh! I am Odile." The black swan tucked a feathered wing in and bowed.

"And I am Odette." The other introduced herself as well. "We know another spirit that can help."

"Wait," Nerezza though happy needed to know she was not making a deal with the devil. "So, you two are both Ordained Spirits?" They nodded enthusiastically. "But why would you offer to help me." Odette and Odile shared a look with each other.

"We know of your plight, Guardian." Odette tried to explain.

"And Galbatorix threatens more than just this country." Odile continued.

"Wait did you know me? From before?" Nerezza was bubbling over with curiosity.

"Yes." They answered together. Odile moved on. "But we cannot tell you of your past you must regain it for you to have your power back."

"But how can I?" The two shared a look.

"We know of a spirit, a knower of secrets. He will know how." Odette explained.

"We hope." Odile finished. "We can summon the Lynx to us."

"Then do it." Nerezza spoke with determination.

/\/\/\

"_Eragon!" _Saphira mentally shouted. _"She is gone again."_

_ "Not again."_ Eragon thought, and he was having the nicest dream to. _"Where did she go?"_

"_Toward that small forest but something seemed odd, she seemed awake wen she left."_ Eragon thought back to how Nerezza 'seemed' awake when she had mutilated her shoulder. _"Eragon, take Brisingr with you something seems very off tonight."_ With that last warning from Saphira, Eragon left his tent. He ran to the forest, but as he neared it he too felt what Saphira had warned him about. It had the same feeling as the cave that Nerezza had been asleep in. As he neared the center of the forest he began to hear voices. Nerezza was talking to two bird women. He got the distinct feeling that they were ordained spirits. Moving silently Eragon got closer to the three an heard them talk.

The spirit dressed in white began to speak. "Just because the lynx knows secrets does not mean he wishes to share them. We must respect him and try not to seem so desperate."

"Okay, okay." Nerezza crossed her arms over her chest. "So get to summoning the spirit." She spoke just too eagerly.

"Yes." Both spirits jumped back into the middle of the pond and sunk into the water. Now was his chance.

"Nerezza!" Eragon shouted and removed himself from the brush.

"Eragon." Nerezza spoke like a child who was about to be punished. "Hi…"

"What are you doing out here?" Eragon crossed his arms and stared hard at his pupil. In the moonlight it was hard for him to ignore her beauty.

"These spirits have been trying to get my attention for some time now and they say they can help me get my memories back." Nerezza was close to crying her eyes filled with unshed tears. Eragon pulled her into an embrace.

"If this is what you wish than we will try." Their embrace lasted for only so long as the water in the pond began to bubble. Amongst the bubbles a feline head arose to the surface. Its eyes flashed a bright yellow as it saw the two on the shore. What the two could not see was its toothy grin. A shadow pounced out of the water straight into the air, Eragon and Nerezza's eyes following it looking for it as it descended to land. But as if walking out of an invisible door the Lynx appeared in front of them.

"Hello there." The lynx greeted in a deep aristocratic voice. "So what is it that you seek?" Nerezza stepped shakily forward. The lynx sat on its behind and began to lick its sandy colored fur.

"I need to learn of my past." Nerezza answered.

"Learn of your past or regain your memories?" The lynx asked in return. "These are two different things."

"Than I suppose it would be to regain my memories." The lynx began to lick paw.

"You suppose right." The lynx stopped licking its paw. "But I cannot do that. The spell cast upon you is not in my power to break. That and I only know secrets."

"I seek to regain my past." Nerezza began to get angry.

"Yes, well you cannot regain the past it is the past it stays there." The lynx kept cool and smiled. "However like me one can must witness to know." Eragon stepped to Nerezza's side.

"Are you saying that one must see the past for themselves?"

"Well, aren't you a clever child. I know of the past and I know that what you seek lies there. But what do I get for helping you."

"So you'll help us?" Nerezza's voice was laced with hope.

"If I get what I want in return. I will let you see the past if you give me what I wish."

"And what is it you wish?" Eragon asked.

"That's a good question. I want nothing." The lynx laughed. Nerezza sighed frustrated.

"Then we will give you nothing." Eragon spoke what he hoped the Lynx was wishing to hear. The lynx chuckled.

"Then we have a deal." The Lynx held out its paw and Eragon shook. "I will allow you to witness the past. With that the world melted away. Eragon felt like he was moving slowly while the world around him moved incredibly fast. The last thing he saw was a smile with no face and the ground.

**Yes, I did borrow that from Alice and Wonderland.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A little explanation, that middle part with Crazy Nerezza was supposed to take place over at least a week but I'm not sure how well that translated.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.15 Their 'first' meeting_

When Eragon awoke he was face first in the ground. Pushing himself off of the damp earth he took a quick survey of his surroundings. It looked incredibly familiar but younger; the trees seemed to short and the sky too blue. But slowly he realized that he was in the Spine. That crazy Lynx or spirit or whatever sent him hundreds of leagues away from the Varden and Saphira. Nasuada was not going to be happy. Behind him Eragon heard a twig snap. A barefoot Huntress stood with an arrow notched and aimed. Her face was covered by a wrap of cloth so that the only thing Eragon could see was her eyes. However the rest of her was dressed much less thoroughly. She wore a 'shirt' that was shaped like the wings of a green butterfly. The top wings covered her chest and the tips reached past her shoulders meeting at the back of her neck. The bottom wings arced on each side of her stomach leaving her navel bare. The skirt she wore was made from fur and green cloth. "_Oro Thranda." _Before Eragon could react the arrow was released but as it shot through his chest Eragon realized that the arrow did pierce him it merely went through him. "_Stramm."_ The thump of a heavy body could be heard behind him. The hunter kept her purple colored eyes on Eragon while she passed him. She approached her kill a large white stag lay upon the ground bleeding from the wound in his side. She had shot him in the rib cage.

"I am sorry for your pain my friend." Taking an arrow from her quiver she angled it and stabbed its heart. Leaning over the stag she placed her hands over it. Palms upward her right hand over left she began. "In life we are given choice." She raised her hands as she spoke and then tuning her hands palm down she moved them toward her abdomen and placed her hands with the tips of her tallest fingers touching. "In death we are equal." She then placed her hands together palm against palm. "And in rebirth we are given redemption." She then laced her fingers and bowed her head. When she was finished she gave Eragon her attention.

"Hello stranger, I apologize if I scared you but this stag was my sacrifice to the gods I needed to make my kill quickly."

"Yeah, uh…" Eragon tried to make sense of his situation but he just couldn't.

"Oh, I apologize again." The huntress began to remove the wrap from her head. Eragon met a very familiar face. "I am Nerezza, daughter of Almaia." She bowed her head slightly in greeting. It was her, Nerezza, but why didn't she recognize him.

"I am Eragon?" He didn't mean it to sound like a question but that was how it came out. Nerezza smiled at his question/answer.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?"

"I have no idea." Eragon answered truthfully. "I was talking to a Lynx."

"The Lynx spirit? Well, it's no wonder you don't know why you're here." Nerezza leaned down and retrieved her arrows from her kill. "Whenever you ask the Lynx for information he will send you places to figure it out yourself. So…what did you ask him?"

"I uh…" Eragon's head was spinning.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. That was rude of me." Nerezza looked down at her kill and hoisted it over her shoulders. "But since you are here, come with me to my tribe. The chieftain should be able to help you." She began walking with the stag over her shoulders and Eragon followed.

**After obligated small talk**

Eragon could smell the tribe before he saw it. The smell of cooking meat was the first aroma that hit his nose. "Keric!" Nerezza shouted. A young man jumped from a tree and landed in front of the two. He was as taller than Nerezza but shorter than Eragon and had thick shaggy blonde hair.

"Nerezza," Keric bowed and then looked at Eragon. "Who?" He began to question but Nerezza tossed the body of the stag over his shoulder.

"Take that to Hahren. He will know what to do with it." She smiled and dragged Eragon across several tents and a large fire in the middle of the area and into a large tent. Pulling the flap past Eragon looked into the tent. On the far end of the tent sat an older woman with long black hair that seemed to fall around her like a curtain. She looked up from a bowl she was looking at to stare at Eragon.

"Chieftess, I found this stranger in the forest while I was on my hunt." Nerezza got on one knee and motioned for Eragon to do the same. As he was about to crouch the woman spoke.

"Oh, that's okay you don't need to do that for little ol' me." She chuckled. "After all you aren't of this tribe. After all you aren't a member of the Grey folk anyway." The woman turned her attention to Nerezza. "Allow me to speak to the stranger alone."

Nerezza nodded. "Yes, mother." With that she left the tent. The chieftain Continued to stare at Eragon until she finally broke the silence.

"Is it fate or chance I can never decide.*" She shook her head slightly. "Come, come, sit. I am Almaia Chieftain of this tribe.

"Wait," Eragon was getting full on information. "Does that mean your-"

"Nerezza's mother?" She finished for him. "Yes, I am. So you are Eragon, last free Dragon Rider of Alageasia. And it seems you have been sent back in time by the Lynx of all spirits." Almaia chuckled again. "So, what did you ask to learn from the Lynx."

"Hold on for a second, I am in the past?" Eragon tried to make sense of his situation. Almaia nodded. "How do you know that I am from the future or who I am for that matter?"

"To put it blatantly I can see the possible futures with the aid of my contracted spirit. Glacia." The bowl that she had been looking at began to overflow with mist and like the other meeting Glacia formed from the mist.

"He doesn't look like much." Glacia remarked. "What do you think Nix?" The other spirit that Eragon had met materialized from the same mist. Her two-toned eyes looked at Eragon and she smiled.

"I think he is darling!" She pinched Eragon's cheek and left behind water.

"Alright I think that is enough embarrassing the boy." Almaia subtly hinted and the two spirits melted into mist. "I can see into the future Eragon. It is how I know that the balance of life and death will be tipped by Galbatorix if he isn't stopped."

"Does that mean that you have seen him succeed?" The tension in the air rose considerable.

"I do not know." Almaia's shoulders sagged and she sighed. "The future is made up of many possibilities Eragon. It is most comparable to a tree. It may start with one path but with each new choice and consequence the future braches into many possibilities some different some not so different. However when I look upon the path that we are on now; as I near your time I can only make out so much. I see you, I see Galbatorix, I see your brother, but beyond those images I see…nothing."

"So we have already lost." Eragon felt despair weigh upon his chest all his fighting all his work for nothing. And all the innocent people of Alageasia would pay because he would fail.

"No," Almaia cut his reverie short. "Eragon the future is constantly changing. It is a very fragile thing just knowing the future can change it drastically." Eragon looked to the chieftess and saw a serene smile spread across her face. "For instance, when I was pregnant with Nerezza, I foresaw that she would be born during the day. So when the day was upon me I remained in my tent with my mother and our shaman, but hours went by and the night appeared without one contraction. But the moment I stood, figuring that I was wrong my water broke. Then after a day of horrible labor my daughter was born at night." She smiled at Eragon who for the moment had forgotten about the future; his present. "If I had not seen the future I would gone about the day as normal and my movements would have forced me into labor, but because I decided to heed my vision I remained unmoving causing nothing to happen." The story that Almaia had told him had calmed him. But the fact that he was still in the past was unnerving.

"Will me being in the past cause trouble for the future?" He was hoping that this wouldn't result in him not being born.

"Of course not." Almaia laughed good naturedly as she believed Eragon was joking. But upon seeing his worried face she amended. "Well, see you are presently in the past. Therefore you can make choices like any other, sit here, sit there; doesn't matter. But since you are in the past everything that you will do has already been done, resulting in your present. Basically everything you do will affect the present as you know it. No pressure."

"Are you saying that I can change the future? My current time?" The worried look upon Eragon's face came back full force, until Almaia laughed at him even harder than before.

"No, no, no" She spoke between laughs. "The past is the past; it's written in stone you cannot change it. And because this is your present's past everything has already been done. In summary, Eragon, you have already walked amongst us. Your involvement has just been lost from the records of history. Anyway enough Metaphysics we need to discuss why you are here."

"One last question though." Eragon spoke up and the cheiftess aloud him to continue. "Why are we speaking this language instead of the Ancient Language, the language of the Grey Folk?"

"That is a fair question." Almaia nodded. "Two reasons: one, it was foreseen much farther back, that this language would become the predominant language of Alageasia so we learned it in order to assimilate when the time comes. And reason two, a lot of people kept casting spells by accident. Which was funny since binding magic to our language was originally supposed to stop accidental spells."

"Alright," Now that his curiosity was satiated Eragon began to explain what he had sought from the Lynx. As he explained the Amaia's face lost all the mirth that is had just held. Worry lines appeared on her forehead as she took in the situation. Even after Eragon had finished she remained quiet.

"That is quite disheartening." She finally spoke. "One of the reasons that made is so compelling to choose my daughter as a guardian was because she is our tribe's shaman. She knows of the Grey Folk's culture, she knows of our traditions, our wisdoms, our history and our lore by heart. It was my hope that she would reintroduce our culture into a time where we are no more than a foggy memory." Her dark eyes darted to Eragon and stared at him hard. "I suppose I will have to place my faith in you."

"I will do what but how do I learn of Nerezza's past?" He asked. He supposed that Almaia, as Nerezza's mother, could just tell him but it couldn't be that simple.

"We will kill two deer with one arrow." Almaia smiled formulating a plan. "Speak to my daughter tell her that Lynx has sent you to learn of the Grey Folk. She will teach you as it is her duty as the shaman of our tribe, and while she teaches you get to know her. This way you can bring back our culture and learn what you were sent for." The chieftess placed her finger in the bowl in front of her and swirled the liquid inside. Peering inside she narrowed her eyes. "I will announce to the tribe that you are to stay with us for a while and as such you are our honored guest."

"Thank you Almaia." Eragon bowed to women who only laughed. "No, thank you." She motioned for Eragon to stand as did she. As she stood Eragon noticed that she and her daughter were the same height. But unlike her daughter Almaia's hair covered her entire body like a coat. She and Eragon began to leave the tent when Almaia took one last glance at the bowl. She could see Eragon's time and she could see him but unlike before she could see another at his side.

**My * that is Flemeth from Dragon Age 2.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Time travel; it will give you a headache. However I found it fun to try and explain.**

**However this chapter is really just one big conversation. Nerezza gets a pupil.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.16 The Grey Folk_

Eragon sat in small clearing with five children across from him; staring at him with curious eyes. For the most part they looked like human children but something was different about them. The oldest one with curly blonde hair narrowed his eyes at Eragon in suspicion. "What are you?" The boy asked. The others looked at him like he was crazy and then turned to Eragon, waiting for his reaction.

"Mika! Though completely relevant that was rude!" Nerezza walked down the trial that led to the clearing.

"Sorry Krita…" Mika looked down ashamed.

"Krita?" Eragon questioned; deciding to ignore Nerezza's comment.

"It means I am his _Kritaranna, _his godmother." Mika returned to the other children and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Which reminds me, Eragon these are my godchildren. This is Talay." Nerezza gestured to a young girl with dark shaggy black hair. "These are the twins, Locke and Ran." The identical boys with light brown hair and freckles, waved high. "You have already met Mika, and the youngest here is Janus." Mika stuck his tongue out at Eragon and Janus just looked at him. "Alright it is time that you all go back to the village." Most of the children nodded except for Mika.

"But Krita!" The young boy argued. "You need someone to protect you in case the stranger tries something."

"And what is he going to try, Mika?" The young boy looked away from his godmother.

"Go back to your mother." Nerezza gave the boy a stern look and Eragon had to fight the desire to laugh. Mika pouted again and ran off to catch up with the other children. "They really are sweet children, most of the time." Nerezza stared after the children dreamily. "Anyway where should we begin?"

"Well what exactly do the Grey folk believe?" He was curious. The Grey folk were a large mystery to everyone in Alagaesia.

"Not pulling any punches are we?" Nerezza sat down on a boulder and gestured for Eragon to do the same. "In truth there are only three gods however these three are also one; The Creator. They are the gods of life, death, and rebirth. These gods are one and yet apart as they are the same god who goes through the stages of the Cycle of Eternity; becoming new and different with each stage." Nerezza smiled victoriously at the confused look on Eragon's face. "You remember the prayer I said over the stag, right?" Eragon nodded. "See what we believe is that true immortality lies within in the Cycle of Eternity; the cycle of life, death, and rebirth. Every soul must go through it. When that prayer over my sacrifice I was establishing the path that the stag went through."

"I have never heard of that before." For some reason Eragon had expected the Grey Folk to be somewhat like the Elves, but they were the opposite. They believed in gods and ate meat regularly. "The elves don't believe in gods." Before he could stop himself the words were out of his mouth. But Nerezza didn't question him on how he knew.

"Strange they do believe in magic but they don't believe in the gods. How…silly."

"They don't eat meat either." It was Nerezza's turn to be confused. "They read the minds of animals and found that it was cruel to kill them just for food."

"That is completely backwards." The conviction that Nerezza spoke with caught him off guard. She than began to rant. "If they read the minds of animals why did they never ask them what their purpose was? Every member of our tribe knows that it is the duty of every living thing to reproduce, die and become sustenance for another. You could ask a rabbit and though their minds may be primal, it will answer back that its purpose is to become mate and become food for another." As she ranted Eragon couldn't but find it cute and grin. It was some time before she finally realized that she was ranting. "Sorry, I guess I get a little, high stung."

"It's alright." Eragon smiled and a faint blush appeared over her face. "So what does a shaman do?"

"Well, it is my duty to ensure the spiritual health of the tribe. I aid in the births of all new members and I give them the blessing of the gods. It is a shaman's duty to pass on our traditions and lore. And to protect the tribe malevolent souls and spirits."

"Okay," Eragon nodded in understanding. "What is the difference between a spirit and a soul?"

"A soul is what is inside you." Nerezza placed her hand over Eragon's heart. "Inside every living thing." She removed her hand embarrassed. "U-uhm, a spirit is a being of pure magic and consciousness. They normally reside in the spirit's realm. But they can cross over. However like everyone else spirits are not always good though, they have their own desires and personalities."

"That is more than a little confusing." Eragon admitted. Nerezza smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean. I have been trained my entire life to be the shaman and still I get confused by a lot of this stuff." Nerezza stood up and stretched. "I hope you don't mind but I need to train my _Lehrling_; my apprentice. He will be the shaman after me."

"I don't mind." Then an idea struck Eragon. "Could you teach me?"

"I suppose I could sure it's not like the techniques he will be learning are a secret." With that Nerezza stood and Eragon followed her through the village. As they walked through the village Eragon noticed that even though he was with her none of the villagers ever failed to bow and smile at her. Dharc, Nerezza's apprentice was waiting for her by the fire in the middle of the village. He bowed deeply and was polite to Eragon. Nerezza lead them far away from the village to a rocky area full of large rocks and boulders.

"_Matresse _Nerezza," Dharc began. "Are you going to teach Eragon as well?"

"Yes Dharc, he was sent here to learn about us so we need to teach him how we use magic." She turned to Eragon. "Eragon, you can use magic, right?" He nodded.

"Good. Now there is two ways that we use our magic one way is the casting of spells the other is by channeling our magic inward, known as, _Wayla Mass_. When casting a spell though, what truly matters, if you wish to only use one word, is your intent and the thoughts that accompany it. _Stenr._" A small stone rose from the ground and with a sweep of her arm the rock flew in the direction she moved her arm in. "See by using motions we minimize the excess thoughts and need less words to verify what we want to happen."

"When channeling magic inward what we do is strengthen our bodies to do more, watch." Nerezza closed her eyes; an aura of purple smoke began to waft off of her body. She turned to a boulder and punched a hole into it. The grey rock broke like eggshell around her fist. The aura dissipated into the air and Nerezza held out her arm toward Eragon and Dharc. "Inspect my arm." They did as ordered.

"Your arm is broken!" Eragon was surprised what she had done was impressive he hadn't expected such a repercussion. Nerezza began channeling the magic through her body again and her arm began to heal rapidly.

"That is how the _Wayla Mass_ works. It makes our bodies stronger but it doesn't protect them from the actions we do however the magic works with our bodies and will speed up our natural healing. This technique allows us to be more physical but prolonged use will drain your energy quickly. Remenber _Wayla Mass_ has been passed down through many generations and though anyone with the ability to use magic can use this technique it is for some reason not very common so it is our duty to keep it alive. Even if we do not use it we must know it. That is the duty of a shaman." A roar tore through the air. The low sound reverberated through the rock and trees making it feel as though it came from all sides. But while Eragon and Dharc looked around the ground for the source of the noise Nerezza looked to the sky. "Kailash." Overhead a purple dragon flew toward the village. And so did Nerezza.

**Alright that is as far as I am getting tonight. I know this chapter was boring but with trying to hurry, I couldn't explore the culture through events but conversation. Oh well, still there is more wish me luck!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen…wow.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.17 Vasel_

Nerezza hugged the head of a large purple dragon. The dragon chuckled sending a low vibration through the crowd. She and the dragon began to have a silent conversation while Eragon could only watch from the side in shock. But luckily he was brought into the conversation when the dragon took notice of him.

"_So you are the stranger that has been invading the thoughts of my dear sister."_

"Kailash!" Nerezza admonished the dragon who only laughed harder.

"_I am curious."_ The dragon tried to sound innocent but the tone in his thoughts gave him away.

"I am Eragon." Eragon bowed to the dragon.

"_And I am Kailash."_ The purple dragon moved his head closer to Eragon to get a better look at him.

"So are the Grey Folk and Dragon's allies?"

"_Far from it!"_ The dragon chuckled deeply again. _"We're merely tolerating each other, as long as we do not eat their food and they do not eat ours we never meet, unless by chance."_

"But I thought you called Nerezza your sister?" Eragon asked.

"You do know that I am right here?" Nerezza spoke out making the two look at her.

"_I apologize sister_." Kailash looked at Eragon again and rolled his eye. _"I call her my sister as Almaia has raised me since I was a hatchling._ _I stumbled out of my mother's nest and the next thing I know I am being raised by a grey."_ Almaia walked out of her tent and Kailash smiled a sharp toothy grin.

"Good to see you young one how are you?"

"_I am quite well, however I decided to fly ahead of the three Vasel. Their constant bickering was tempting me to take a have an early snack."_

"I know exactly what you mean." Almaia nodded sympathetically. "Nerezza will you and Eragon please meet our guests? They are coming from the north beside that valley. Eragon should be familiar with it." Almaia smirked leaving both Eragon and Nerezza to wonder what she meant.

/\/\/\

When they arrived Eragon realized exactly what Almaia had meant. Where they were was where Carvahall would one day be built. It was younger and without any of the houses, but Eragon's memories could place where each would be built. Horst's smithy, Fisk's workshop, even Sloan's butcher shop, he could imagine it all, it made him nostalgic for his old home but as he began to remember the time that he had within the small village he became more and more intent on ending the threat that Galbatorix posed. True his life as a Dragon Rider forced his old life to pale and seem menial, but that menial life was what he was fighting for so that the people of Alageasia were free to live without tyranny and fear for their lives at every step. He had never realized it before but he had been doubting himself,; doubting that he could really defeat Galbatorix but that doubt washed away. His affirmation must have shown on his face because Nerezza placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am better." Eragon smiled back at her. But after that he realized that there was an awkward silence while they sat waiting for whoever they were waiting for. "So…" Eragon began Nerezza turned her head to look at him. Since Eragon had arrived he knew that she was Nerezza, but she was not the 'Nerezza' he knew but they were very similar. Polite and kind but there was a confidence in this Nerezza that his pupil had never had. For what seemed like the first time Eragon realized that Nerezza was beautiful, not just her features but whom she was as an entire being. He found his eyes drifting downward expecting her body but he caught himself before she became aware of his roaming eyes. "So, uh, about the _Wayla Mas,." _Nerezza hummed to signal she was paying attention. "To prevent the damage to your body, why don't you just use magic to create calluses or something on your knuckles?" He was alluding to the spell that he had cast upon his own fist but the fact that she hadn't spoken of a preventive measure was an area of speculation. Nerezza looked appalled at his question.

"Eragon what you speak of is blasphemous." At that moment Eragon was incredibly happy that he was wearing gloves. "We believe that the Creator made us the way he saw fit, for anyone to deny this and change their own physical form, the way that their body works is grave sin. It is also an insult to the gods." He left the subject as is but she brought up another question.

"Nerezza, if the gods are three but also one than how do you refer to them? I have heard you speak of one god as the Creator is he one of the them?" After speaking Eragon silently hoped he had not offended the shaman.

"It's personal preference." She answered coolly. "However when you refer to them all as one god it is customary to call them The Creator and treat them at one; with male pronouns." Eragon nodded but one final question came to his mind.

"Nerezza how old are you?"

"Sixteen summers, why?"

"No reason." She narrowed her eyes in disbelief but left it at that.

"Of course I can grow much older."

"What do you mean?"

"We Grey Folk are like the trees; we will keep growing older and older." Nerezza pointed to a tall tree to make her point.

"Does that mean you are immortal?"

"No, immortality can be achieved through the Cycle of Eternity and our souls. However the body cannot achieve immortality. If it were it would end the cycle. Babies would be born dead, those that should be dead will never die and suffer through pain forever, and nothing would ever grow people, plants, animals forever stuck as immature." The air around them filled with a quiet despair as unknown to the other they both thought of the same threat; Galbatorix. "Ugh!" Nerezza broke the silence. "I'm sorry but sometimes I get a little impatient. Where are they?" Eragon couldn't help but find it funny.

/\/\/\

Finally, after what seemed to be several hours, three people came into focus as they got closer and closer. Eragon could make out to men and a woman they looked no older than Nerezza. The man on the left had bright red hair, and was accompanied by a gray wolf; he had a steely glare and was dressed in a fur kilt. He didn't wear any upper clothing exposing many scars for all to see. The other man was shorter but bulkier than the other he smiled easily as they walked closer, his brown hair was very short, and he wore simple shorts of deerskin and a vest. The woman was very beautiful with long blond hair that reached her waist and milky white skin, she wore a long white dress, and though she smiled as well it was more predatory than friendly.

"Nerezza!" The women yelled happily. "How good it is to see my dear." She ran forward and hugged the shaman tightly.

"Freya," Nerezza tried to speak through the death grip. "It is good to see that you are safe."

"Like anything out here could harm us, you are such a silly girl." Freya spoke patronizing Nerezza with every word.

"Yes, well you never know." Nerezza said amiably.

"Who is this?" The red headed man gestured to Eragon.

"This is Eragon, Lucian." Nerezza forced a polite tone into her voice. "He is an honored guest." Before Lucian could remark on his disdain the other man cut I.

"It is swell to meet you! I am Adam." Adam looked at Nerezza and Eragon for a brief moment. "Well we know our way to the village. You two keep doing whatever it was you were doing." He ended with his eyebrows waving up and down.

"Adam!" Freya admonished him. "Eragon, why don't you walk with us? I would love to get to know you." She wrapped her arm around his and forced him to walk with them back to the village, Nerezza following close behind. The one thing that Eragon noticed about them all however was that they each had purple eyes.

/\/\/\

The Grey had a large feast in honor of the Freya, Lucian and Adam; though none of the honored guests, save for Adam, had seemed to enjoy it. But after the dinner Eragon entered Almaia's tent to ask her who the three 'guests' were. "Almaia," Eragon began only to stop talking very quickly and hide his face from the sight in front of him.

"Eragon come in, come in." Almaia spoke easily.

"But, you seem a bit busy." Eragon hazard a look to see Nerezza was red faced as well. She lay across the ground in a strange white gown that only covered her chest and hips while Almaia painted symbols on her body with blue paint.

"Oh, it's alright no big deal." Nerezza shot a look at her mother only for it to be ignored. "Besides I could use your help. I need to finish painting these sigils but I need an extra hand. Before Eragon could ponder to agree or disagree, Almaia was up and already had his arm in a death grip. Pushing him onto his knees she grabbed his hand and began to paint it with the blue gel. And with a quickness he never thought possible of the woman she placed his hand over her daughter's stomach. "I need you to keep your hand there while the paint sets." With that she continued painting. Eragon looked down but Nerezza looked away.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Eragon was able to get a word through the awkwardness. Nerezza took a breath and Eragon felt her stomach rise.

"It is considered a sin to do this with magic." Nerezza turned her head and looked at the other side of the tent to avoid eye contact. "See a shaman has many resources for power, our spirits, our spells, we are even taught ways in hunting and battle. But we are not allowed to use our magic in tasks that are to bring honor to the gods. We are also not allowed to use the power of our spirits in any other task but a shaman's duties. Otherwise it is considered an abuse of our power." The way Nerezza spoke made Eragon feel that there was more to it than that but…She did not continue.

/\/\/\

The night had already taken to the sky and stars twinkled with diamond light above him. Almaia and Eragon hurried to the northwest of a large circle that had been created around the ceremonial flame. As Almaia had explained it, it was just an ordinary fire until they had need of it to be more. The entire village sat in a large circle around it. The flames cast its orange light making everything feel warm. The three _Vasels_ set at the southeast of the circle and unlike earlier they seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was quiet the only noise came from the crackle of the fire, the forest itself seemed to quiet. Around the circle four more circles were drawn at the North, South, East and West. Nerezza walked into the circle all eyes turned to her. She stood tall and proud, the blue sigils on her body reacted with the fire's light and began to glow faintly. The largest being Eragon's hand print on her stomach. His cheeks warmed slightly as it began to glow. As she neared the ceremonial fire it's light began to dim and the sigils on her body grew brighter.

"I call upon the domains to bless us with wisdom and insight…Fire! Wind! Earth! Water!" Nerezza commanded the elements with ferocity. But what truly impressed Eragon was that she didn't use the ancient language to command them. The four circles at the north, south, east and west areas ignited with their elements. Fire burst, wind whirled, earth began to form into a spike, and water gathered into a ball that froze and unfroze in a steady rhythm.

"In the time before creation in the time before time its-self all that existed was chaos…." Nerezza waved her hand over the ceremonial fire and black flames ignited. Ghostly blue sparks would float into the sky and disappear with the stars. "But as is the nature of chaos something changed." The fire flashed into emerald green and white sparks of light would shape into animals and disappear, Eragon could spot a butterfly, a wolf, a bear, a fish and others he couldn't even name.

"And so the Creator was born. He looked at this empty realm and knew what he had to do. He began to create. The realm needed flesh, openness and essence. So together with in his forms of _Leben,_ life, _Muerte,_ death, and _Rinascita_, rebirth, the gods created land, sky, and sea." On land Nerezza crossed her hands in a circle over the ground and it began to ripple. She moved her hand through the air above her head and a rainbow appeared. As she said sea Nerezza summoned water into a wave that soared into the air she released it and it fell back to the earth in a mist. "Yet, the gods knew they were not finished. They needed inhabitants for the realm," The fire burned more furiously, flashes of yellow showed the appearance of people walking. "However they needed help."

"And so the _Incarnae_ were created. The first spirit was formed, Lucifer the spirit of Day. After day, Nyx the spirit of Night, who already older, was formed." Eragon leaned over to Almaia.

"Almaia how could night be older than day?" Eragon was confused; Nerezza had just said that day was created before night. Almaia shushed him and pointed to Nerezza. Nerezza took in the confused looks of the crowd and she continued.

"I see that you are wondering how night could be older. Well it is actually very simple if is not day than it is night. So the time before day was created was night." Nerezza giggled, as a few of her audience began to understand. "However the gods still needed help so from Day came Sol spirit of the Sun and Dmitri spirit of the Solid and from Night came Vindra spirit of the Storm and Selene spirit of the Moon. By using the domains of the spirits the gods were able to create their first." Nerezza through a powder on to the flames and they began to crackle and changed to a normal orange color.

"They created their creatures of balance. Of fire and of water, of earth and of wind, of dark and of light, of black and of white; they were the Grey." Nerezza smiled as she looked at her people they smiled along with her. "We are the first; remember this is a privilege and a responsibility. It is us who must take care of the world."

"However the four cardinal spirits grew jealous of the gods. The gods used their domains to create so why couldn't they?" Nerezza looked at her audience again and shared a look with Lucian, Freya, and Adam. The _Vasel_ were all listening intently. "So each spirit took two of the original creations, one male and one female. And they improved what they wished."

"The sun." Nerezza created a ball of flame in her hand that began to glow in many different colors. "He blessed his few with the will and skill of fire. They became a race based on battle and war. Yet these people were also very short-tempered. The spirit of the sun placed his creations in a far off land, and we know them as _Le-u-gala-rue_. Eragon leaned over to Almaia.

"You would know them as Urgals in your time." Almaia answered his unasked question.

"The storm," Nerezza held a small whirlwind in her palm. "blessed her people with the influence of wind. She made them graceful and beautiful. She heightened their body's endurance and their intelligence and senses. Yet she also made them prideful. And she made their bodies last many lifetimes over. She placed them in a far off land as well; we know them the _Alfa." _It was obvious that these people were the elves.

"But we cannot forget about the solid's influence." The whirlwind was replaced by a large ruby that looked as though it had just been broken from the ground. "He gave them the strengths of the earth. His people were strong of body and will. They lived for long times and like the mountain and stone they were influenced by were tough and stubborn." 'And short' Nerezza said under her breath. Those who heard laughed and those who did not went along with the others. "We share this land with them and know them as _Dvergar_."

"Last but most certainly not least the spirit of the moon worked her influence."Nerezza waved her hand in the air gathering water into a sphere, different crests and symbols would freeze and unfreeze as it remained floating above her open hand. "She made her people weak of body and dulled their senses. She made their lives short and compared to the others these people were stupid." Nerezza looked in the eyes of first-timers who had never listened to the tale of creation before. She could see confusion on their faces and one question pass through each mind _'Why would the spirit make her people so weak?'_

"There was a method to the spirits madness. Unlike the others she gave her people a most wonderful and beautiful gift; she gave them the essence of water. Water may start as a drop but it can grow and become a powerful river that can even cut canyons in stone. She gave them potential. By making them fragile every second for her people had to count. With a limited time to complete the goal of a lifetime her people had to work hard and fast. She placed her people in an isolated land so they could flourish away from those who would interfere. We know them as the race of potential; _U-te-gwa-nu_." The water returned to the air in a smoky mist.

"However the cardinal spirits did not go unpunished for their uprising." Nerezza gestured for Lucian, Freya, and Adam to join her. "And so the Gods had the spirits split half of their power and place it into living vessels." Nerezza sounded proud but at the same time sad, yet only Eragon and Almaia heard the sadness.

"So, Sol gave his power of fire to Lucian, Lord of the Sun." Nerezza stepped to the side to allow Lucian to demonstrate his power. He held out his hand as if holding a staff.

"Power of war and battle, power of nurturing warmth; Come to me, _Istalrya de Sol!_" Flame erupted in the air, forming into a pole of orange flame. At the tip a white hot flame formed into the point of the spear. He thrust the spear; a ball of flame burst and shot at the fire circle exploding it into a pillar of pure flame. Eragon expected the flames to burn everyone around it but it remained in the circle, roaring. Lucian walked over to the circle and stood amongst his flames. In his fire Lucian looked like an avenging god ready to pass judgment. Lucian shot a look at Nerezza, his eyes showed a triumphant challenge. Nerezza returned his look and moved onto Freya. The audience watched in awe of the flames taking in their warmth and power. But as Nerezza spoke their attention returned to her and Freya.

"Vindra gave her power of wind to Freya, Mistress of the Storm." Nerezza waved her hand to Freya as she began to show her powers.

"Power that splits the sky and rumbles the earth; Come to me, _Mjöllnir!_" Lightning shot from the sky into Freya's outstretched hand. The thunder was deafening. The lightning became a whip in Freya's grasp. She whipped, and the thunder would blow wind back; she nearly put out the ceremonial flame. Freya did one last flick of her whip the end landing in the wind circle. A torrent of wind began to form in the circle shaping into a tornado, above the tornado a storm cloud began to rain and strike lightning. Freya stepped into the circle; the tornado maked her float in the air and as lightning struck again it was caught in the current of wind, forming a surge of electricity following the current. The wind made her hair float in the air making her already considerable beauty divine; like a great goddess. Freya smirked at Lucian but he paid her no attention, his glare still on Nerezza. Eragon began to wonder if they were trying to outdo each other.

"Dmitri gave his power of earth to Adam, Ruler of the Solid." Again Nerezza gestured to Adam and he stepped forward ready to express his power.

"Strength of mountain, Force of crushing weight; Come to me, _Deloi!_" Adam stomped on the ground and a hammer of stone shot out of the ground and landed in his hand. The hammer looked like it had many imperfections but as Eragon studied it he could make out symbols of strength and power. Adam walked calmly over to the circle of earth. He raised his hammer above his head and brought it down in one smooth powerful motion on the spike of earth. It broke into hundreds of pieces. The pieces remained in the air; the flames from the ceremonial fire grew spreading its light on the stones. Flashes of color filled the night. Emeralds, sapphires, rubies, turquoise, diamonds, gold, silver, and many other precious stones were floating in the circle. Adam stepped into his circle and the stones' vibrancy grew. The people on the edges couldn't look away from the stones. Nerezza sighed, but regained her composure to introduce the next vessel.

"Selene gave her power of water to me, Nerezza, Daughter of the Moon." Eragon looked at Nerezza wide eyed. He had known she was powerful and special among her people but…How had he not guessed at that after she began introducing the vessels. Nerezza moved a bit farther from the fire so all eyes were on her.

"_Luna Illuminara que wintera deloi, _Come to me._"_ Unlike the other vessels Nerezza spoke as though she was reciting a poem. Eragon translated her words as "Drops of Moonlight that freeze the Earth". Water began to flow out of the ground towards Nerezza's hand. As the water left the ground it froze over with white frost. The ceremonial fire died down to low embers and the only source of light was that of the moon. The water froze into a crystalline rod that began to glow in dulled rainbow colors with moonlight. Nerezza walked over to the circle of water she pierced the ground on the circle it began to glow with the silver light of the moon. Nerezza looked at her people and smiled a smile that made Eragon's heart beat faster. As she stood the moisture in the air around her began to fall as beautiful white snowflakes. The snow fell and blanketed the ground quickly and the snow glistened like stars under the night sky. Nerezza's people watched in awe at the beauty they were witnessing. Unlike the other demonstrations that were full of power and ferocity, Nerezza's was full of gentle beauty and tender action. Eragon looked at the other vessels and took in there looks of defeat and annoyed anger. Nerezza smirked and Eragon couldn't help but be amused. Together from their circles, Lucian, Freya, and Adam called to the people of the tribe.

"As the _Vasel_ of the Cardinal spirits, as the Thrice-Blessed, we shall become the guardians of Alageasia, to protect this world and all who inhabit it. We are swords and shield."

**So, you now know a big part of why Nerezza was chosen as a guardian. However there is more to it. You will discover next chapter.**

**Hint, it has to do with the star mark.**

**Also next chapter we get sad and then we get angry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember that full memory? Well… I think you get the point.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.18 The decision to kill._

Days past and Eragon learned more about the Grey Folk and their shaman. However two answers seemed to elude him he never meant to forget but other questions would come up or Nerezza would teach him about certain traditions and other times they would just spend time together and he wouldn't remember. Until Dharc Finally brought it up.

"_Matresse_ Nerezza, I was wondering how you are able to cast spells even when you do not speak the true language."

"I was actually wondering that myself." Eragon silently thanked Dharc.

"Well, it all depends on how you think. See our language, the language of the grey folk, The True Language, can only tell the truth when one speaks it. Because of this we are able to completely recognize that which is around us. Tree, life, death, river, rock, when these are spoken in the true language we get a sense of what they truly are. Subconsciously we recognize all that encompasses what we said. I merely bring this awareness to my translations." At the confused look on their faces she continued. "A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet*. The awareness that I feel when I speak in the true language is merely added to the words I speak in this."

"But how can we do it?" Eragon asked.

"Well, I suppose speak one word in the true language then speak the name for it in this language you must see and feel all that makes what something is. It takes a lot of practice however." Dharc nodded.

"How about casting spells without speaking?" Dharc thoroughly interested.

"There are two ways. One, you can recite the spell in your mind to the point that it garner's enough energy to equal what it would have taken to speak. Or, be warned though this is dangerous. Using pure thought you focus on your outcome and you let your energy compel it. However a single stray thought can result in disaster. Using motions can help minimize stray thoughts but remember this is very dangerous and difficult. Dharc," Nerezza addressed her student he looked up his excited demeanor calmed down under his mentor's gaze. "This way of casting spells was the original; before we bound magic to our language. Be careful, there is a reason it is no longer used. He nodded suddenly solemn. "Be off." She smiled and the boy ran off. "I believe that he will be ready when the time comes that he must take the mantle of shaman." Eragon looked at her but then suddenly remembered his other question.

"Nerezza there was something that I wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Well, why did you refer to yourself and the other _Vasel_ as 'thrice-blessed'?"

"That," Nerezza sighed. "In our culture we consider ourselves blessed when we are born however there are other instances that can happen that would be considered another blessing. In the case of Lucian, Freya, and Adam they were all born of virgin birth."

"You mean-" Eragon began to question but was silenced.

"Yes, though it isn't as common as it once was there are still instances where magic is wild and chaotic and in some cases, it can make a woman pregnant, sometimes a man."

"What?" Eragon got the mental picture of a pregnant man and many questions that he didn't want answered began to arise.

"Relax, that was a joke." Nerezza laughed.

"Oh, good." The thought that Eragon had never met Nerezza's father dawned upon him. "So does that mean that you're…?"

"No, I had a father he died quite some time ago. When they became vessels for the cardinal spirit's power they became thrice-blessed." Nerezza realized that Eragon questioning would soon be about her so she began to spare him the breath. "I was born normal birth but upon my birth I was chosen as the vessel for the spirit of the moon's power. That made me twice blessed. But a year ago, I was fighting the Kulshedra, an evil spirit it was trying to eat some of the tribesmen. I killed it but not before it bit into my leg and cursed me." Nerezza's hand touched her thigh. "Kailash was returning from a hunt when he found me. He tried to use his magic to try and cure me, but he did more than that; he blessed me." Nerezza's voice grew quiet as she told Eragon her tale. Her right hand reached the end of her skirt and lifted it to reveal a silver star. "He blessed me with dragon's magic it allowed me to use my emotions as a source of energy to do magic, like the dragons do."

"But why didn't you use you spirit's to heal yourself."

"Fighting spirits is a tricky business. They have a nasty habit of nullifying each other's magic. That curse prevented my spirits' magic from working on me, the same with Selene's magic. Kailash saved my life, only to force me to the fate of a guardian." The bitterness in her voice surprised Eragon. "I do not want to be a guardian to wake up in a time where everyone I know and love is dead. To be completely alone. But it is our responsibility. So I must. But I have figured a way to prevent that."

"What do you mean?"

"I have cast a spell that when I awake so many years from now, my memories will be laid dormant.

"But Nerezza you can't do that, you need to know your memories in order to fight Galbatorix."

"I see my mother has already told you of the future evil." He laughed with no humor. "I have spent too long hating my fate, I have become bitter and I know that with my memories I will only hate my task and the world may suffer for it. But if I do not remember than I will decide to fight, it will be my decision and I will not be resentful."

/\/\/\

When Eragon awoke the first thing he heard were the cries of a woman. "You!" The woman shouted her voice shrill and angry. "I should never have made you his _Krita_, you could not protect him!" Eragon rushed out of his tent to find Nerezza standing in the middle of a crowd of spectators across from the crying woman and who Eragon assumed was her husband. "My baby! My baby, my baby…" The woman cried holding the still body of Mika. She stroked his hair like one would do to a sleeping child. Her head turned quickly and the glare she gave Nerezza was pure hate.

"I am sorry, Myra." Nerezza tried to step forward only to rethink and remain where she was. "I-I cannot say anything that will make this better."

"No, you cannot." Myra agreed. She stood and raised her hand to slap Nerezza. The shaman braced herself for the hit the woman was sure to bring. But it never came the woman cradled her son more closely and returned to her hut."

"Nir," Nerezza turned to the man. He was exactly what Mika would have looked like if he had not had his life taken from him. He was a tall broad shouldered man but with the death of his son he looked like a weary old man.

"Did you kill the monster responsible?" It was obvious from his voice that he was seconds from falling apart.

"Yes," Nerezza nodded but anger ignited in her eyes. "But I am not finished."

"Good," Nir, spoke. "Make them all pay for what they have done." Nir returned to his wife to mourn and Nerezza walked to her mother's tent. Eragon followed quickly. Almaia took one look at her daughter and knew what was about to happen.

"Mother, it was the _'__ánt'įįhnii._" Nerezza's tears fell down her cheeks but her face remained twisted in anger. "I am going to kill them all." Almaia nodded and with that Nerezza left.

"Eragon," She called out to him, her eyes were filled with worry. "I need you to go with Nerezza. Try to calm her down."

"I will." Eragon nodded but Almaia grabbed onto his arm.

"Eragon you do not understand the danger that she poses." The chieftess was trembling. "Eragon, in the _Vesals_, when the majority of the energy that flows through them is that of the spirits', the spirit can take control. If her will is not strong enough to prevent this, then she will become a shade." Knowing full well what that meant, Eragon ran after Nerezza.

/\/\/\

When he finally caught up with her, she was kneeling by the body of a man. Hearing him approach Nerezza turned around and a sword crafted of ice pointed at him.

"Eragon?" She questioned the sight in front of her. "I thought… Nevermind. Why have you come?"

"Your mother-" She raised a hand to stop him

"My mother sent you to make sure that I do not use too much of the spirit's power." She raised an eyebrow. She already knew that she was correct.

"Yes, but I was also worried about you." Hearing this seemed to shock her. "I know how much you loved Mika."

"I am going to do my duty. The _'__ánt'įįhnii _are a 'tribe' of shaman's and other members that have defected against our way and given into the temptations of dark magic such as the corpse way. I should have killed the _'__ánt'įįhnii, _before now but," She looked down at the man. "My former mentor was the only reason I did not." The glare she sent toward the body told Eragon exactly who the man was. "I believe I know where they are but I need to be sure. You don't want to see this." She grabbed the man's body and dragged it away behind bushes.

"_Eragon!" _A young voice called his name. He was sure that that voice belonged to Mika but. "_Turn around!"_Behind him the young boy stood with his hand on the back of a black wolf, both slightly transparent.

"Mika?"

"Yup." The boy smiled a young bright grin that was still full of life.

"How?" Eragon tried to question.

"_Muerte, said that I should say goodbye to my mom before I go, but I wanted to make sure Krita was okay too."_ The boy rubbed the wolf's back affectionately. _"She is really mad. I need to make sure that she will have a warrior to protect her. It was my job but I'm gone now._ Despite the strangeness of their conversation Eragon immediately understood what the boy meant.

"Then I will protect her." Mika smiled happily.

_"Good, don't help her kill those bad men though. Muerte says that it is something she has to do to prove that she is strong enough to except her duty or something…" _Like the little boy he was he shrugged. _"I gotta go say by to mommy now. Name one of your kids after me!"_ With that he and the wolf ran off into the forest without a sound.

\/\/\/

Eragon and Nerezza arrived at a cave deep in the Spine; the sun had begun to set casting long shadows across the ground. Nerezza stared into the cave she was ready to kill every beast inside.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," She than pointed to a tree full of white Ravens sitting in wait. "Banshees, they are what soul becomes if it fights passing on. Eventually they run out of energy and die but they can live off of the energy left behind by those who die of unnatural deaths." Nerezza the blade of ice she had and made a cut on her shoulders, across her back, across each wrist and above each ankle. As the blood flowed it split into rivulet forming intricate designs. After the blood cleared Eragon realized that they were very fine scars. The scars on her shoulders formed two folded wings in the middle of each lay a seven pointed star. Across her back on each shoulder blade lay an extended wing. Around her wrists two wings encircled like a bracelet and on each ankle an extended wing.

"What are those." Eragon asked.

"They are my contract." Nerezza answered quietly. "When I became a shaman I had to sew these designs into my skin." Her voice became quiet. She turned to Eragon and through her eyes he could see the anger and hurt that she felt. "I am strong but I do not know if I can protect you while I…while I do what I must. Please stay out here." There was nothing he could say so Eragon pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"Just come back to me." She walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Odette, Odile" Nerezza called. The scars on her right side turned bright white while the scars on her left turned ink black. "Come to me." As if being ripped from her skin the two spirits formed from the magic that came from her scars. Eragon knew those spirits, they were the once that had summoned the Lynx. "Go ahead of me and nullify all of the magic of any spirits they may have."

"Yes, mistress." The two spirits spoke together and transforming into swans flew into the cave. With one last look toward Eragon, Nerezza entered the cave.

"In life we are given choice, in death we are equal, in rebirth we are given redemption. When you die may the gods have mercy on your souls, because while you live I will give you none."

/\/\/\

An hour later Eragon heard a loud scream come from the cave, it was Nerezza's. He didn't plan to run to her he just did. _"Brisingr_." A flame of blue fire lit his way as he ran but as he got farther in the less light he would wish for. Limbs and blood decorated the ground in random. Their owners far from them. His stride slowed to a walk as the ground became frosted with frozen blood. A decapitated head lay on the ground with its face frozen in terror. Finally he began to hear quiet sobs.

"Mika…I am so sorry. Why couldn't I stop him?" Eragon ran to find her sitting on her knees her hands covering her face as tears fell past. She looked at Eragon sensing his presence. But as she looked up at him a faint white halo filled her purple irises. "Eragon…" She continued to cry. Eragon got down on his knees and held her tight as sobs began to wrack throughout body. For a long time Eragon held onto her as she cried for someone she could not save. "I am sorry Eragon. I can't reverse it." Nerezza finally spoke when her voice was her own again. "The spell on my memories it, I can't stop it." The realization dawned upon him that she was talking about how she was going to force her memories dormant. "But it…can be broken. Eragon, my name. My true name it is-" She whispered it his ear.

"Thank you for being here and I lo-" The world around him began to move at speeds he had only ever felt once. And now he was back again next to the pond with Nerezza, and the Lynx spirit standing over him.

"Eragon!" Nerezza shouted looking from the spot she had last seen him to where he was now. "What happened? You were just there one second and gone the next and now over there."

"It is alright Nerezza everything will make sense in just a little bit." Eragon stood up from the ground and looked at her. "_Chandrakanta._" For a brief second her eyes glowed white like the light of the moon. Then Nerezza slumped like a puppet with her strings cut but Eragon was quick to catch her. She remained like that for just enough to worry Eragon when she finally opened her eyes. In her violet eyes a white halo appeared. "Are you alight Nerezza."

"Yes," She spoke as though the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. "and, I remember everything."

**My* William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet.**

**That first part of the chapter just needed to be explained.**

**And again this story was actually supposed to have a lot more. I had planned it all but had to cut stuff out. Maybe at some point I will rewrite it and out that stuff back in there but until then…Cest La vie.**

**Also if you were looking forward to Nerezza kicking some butt, sorry because I am saving that for next chapter. Remember, someone has Kailash.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So the mystery that was Nerezza's past is solved but, what can she do now? A lot.**

**Kailash still needs to be reclaimed. Hopefully this battle chapter will go much better and you get to witness what Nerezza can do with all her power unleashed.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.19 To reclaim what is yours_

"So you remember everything?" Arya asked disbelief in her green eyes. Eragon along with Arya, Angela, Elva and Nasuada were gathered around the Grey Folk.

"To answer the same question for the tenth time," Nerezza was getting bored of being asked but Eragon found it funny. "Yes." Arya glared at the girl.

"Nerezza _Elda,_ I apologize for the asking you so much but if you truly remember than you know why I am hesitant to believe it. The entire idea of Eragon going to the past to retrieve you True name is a bit farfetched.

"Good point." Nerezza gave her that one. "But I do I remember my time with my family, Eragon's teachings, even my time as Aveline. Which also, could you please stop calling me "_elda_" I am not older than you."

"Nerezza you are from an age before my people even came to this continent you are older than me."

"Not really, when my mother placed us in stone slumber she actually turned us into stone so I stopped aging. I was basically asleep entire time, there were a few moments of awareness but it was like waking up from a nap, I was groggy and returned to sleep soon after. My mind might have aged a couple hours at the most."

"I believe her." Angela vouched for her.

"It's true there aren't any other personalities." Elva answered in her bitter voice.

"Well this is good." Nasuada answered. "It means that we have exactly what we had hoped for when we entered this endeavor and as a powerful shaman your skills can be taught to our magicians." Nerezza nodded.

"Yeah," Elva agreed. "Course, we should probably deal with the fact that Murtagh is coming with another portion of the empire army to reclaim their lost possession." At the mention of Murtagh Nerezza had a flash of certain memories that she decided should remain secret.

"I suppose this is as good a time as any too see what the legendary Grey Folk can do." Angela smiled happily.

"Not really." Nerezza admitted. "I can't use the power of my spirits."

"What, why?" Arya asked suddenly. She regained her composure quickly after. "Why can you not?"

"It goes against my oath as a shaman." Nerezza answered receiving a shocked look from everyone except Nasuada.

"Nerezza, are you sure there is not a way that this might be considered a shaman's duty?" Nerezza shook her head. "Well than you will have to rely on this other spirit's power and your own. If you are as strong as you say you are than you should still be a powerful asset."

"True. However," Nerezza thought for a second. "Murtagh has Kailash's eldunari."

"His what."

"Nevermind, but I have always thought of a Kailash as a brother rescuing him may lay under my oath."

"How would rescuing a hostage be a shaman's duty?" Arya asked.

"Good point, it's not." Nerezza spoke defeated. "Wait, Murtagh used dark magic. Dark magic falls as something a shaman must fight. Well there we go." Nerezza smiled.

"However this will make you Murtagh's target opponent." Nasuada analyzed. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Yes," Nerezza nodded. "One of the things I guess that had been lost in time is that when you fight a dragon, if you're small and fast and fight in close then the battle is on your terms." Nasuada looked impressed.

"Good," She smiled. "We need to alert the Varden."

/\/\/\

Nerezza stood on the edge of the battlefield waiting for Murtagh to appear. Nasuada had made it clear that she was not participate in the battle she was only to fight Murtagh. But the thought of meeting Murtagh in battle began to make her feel nervous. She breathed in deep, smells of blood and metal and burning permeated the air. Was it this time that smelled like that or was it only because of the battle? "Odette, Odile." Speaking their names the spirits were summoned in front of Nerezza. "It is good to see you my friends."

"And you mistress." Odette smiled.

"What is wrong?" Odile asked.

"I am nervous." Nerezza admitted.

"Nervous? Our mistress is Nervous?" Odette questioned the feather of her arms ruffled.

"Oh." Odile said as she realized the kind of nervousness. "You are nervous to see Murtagh."

"Yes," Nerezza finally admitted the real reason she was apprehensive. Though this admission did little to help calm her. "I had never had a lover before and when I was with Murtagh it wasn't me. But I still care for him. I don't want to kill. I want to show him mercy. I have never done that before it was not how I was raised to fight. The way that my father taught me was never to give mercy."

"Yet, you wish to." Odette spoke sympathetic. "Then offer it to him, just this once. Your goal is to get Kailash back; this can be done without killing him."

"Yes, I know." Nerezza said but her voice trembled. "I will try." Thorn's roar could be heard over the clash of metal and the cries of pain and victory. Nerezza looked up in the gray sky to see the red dragon, from bellow he looked like a wound in the grey sky. "It is time." Nerezza's stomach clenched. "_Wyvern_." Odette shined brightly and formed into a skeletal armor. The skull spine and wings of a dragon appeared before Nerezza. Odile's body melted in dark shadow, appearing as the night sky. The white bones collected on the shadow.

"_It has been so long since we were in this form!" _Odette commented happily.

"_Finally some fun._" Odile finished their collective thought. It had been hundreds of years since they had gotten to use their powers. Nerezza climbed onto the skeletal being The wings began to flap and the soared off into the air toward Murtagh. Below them the Empire's army shook with fear at the sight of another dragon.

Above in the sky Murtagh finally spotted her but as she neared he realized that the spell that had made Aveline was broken.

"Murtagh." Nerezza shouted to the rider.

"Nerezza." He greeted back there was no misconception he knew who she was. And the smallest part of her felt saddened that he hadn't called her Aveline. She shook it off.

"I remember who I am. I remember everything."

"That is good." Murtagh said. It was awkward. She decided to take the plunge.

"With my memories intact, you have no hope to defeat me." He smirked at her challenge. "But I…I do hold the times we had together dear and so this once and this once only I will offer you something I have never given anyone else; mercy." His face became a mask. "Hand me Kailash's eldunari and I will let you go. If you do not, then I will have to take it from you."

"You know I cannot do that." Murtagh answered back. Whether it was only her hope or just the wind, Nerezza thought she could hear the regret in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Murtagh nodded and then the battle began. "Now!" With her command the skeletal body catapulted her toward the dragon. Like the first time they had battled, Thorn spewed flames at her but unlike that time Nerezza was in control. Finally deciding she fought as her father had told her no mercy, no doubt, only survival. Despite the flames Nerezza found herself on the Thorn's back. "_Adurna_." With a quick movement the water severed the belt that held Murtagh's saddle to Thorn. Number one rule when fighting dragons: disable flight. Focusing magic in her legs she jumped off of Thorn's back before Murtagh could retaliate. Soaring through the air the _Wyvern_ caught her and they flew farther down; below the red dragon. However despite the cut the saddle remained where it was. Murtagh realized where they were so Thorn stopped flying plummeting to the ground with Nerezza and her spirits underneath. Odette and Odile, transformed into a pale mist and were freed from the dragon's weight. Despite the position, Nerezza placed two cuts in the saddle's strap. Taking the piece that fell free with her she rolled her body coming up from the dragon's side. Seeing her free Thorn resumed flying though with Murtagh slipping from his dragon.

"_Odette, Odile!_" Nerezza called for her spirits to return to her and catch her.

"_Mistress we are too far away!"_ Seeing the ground near her Nerezza followed her first instinct. Flipping so she was feet first to the ground she concentrated her magic in her legs. As she landed, the pain to her legs was excruciating but only lasted seconds.

"_Dammit! I used too much magic when I landed._" She thought cursing herself. A small ways off Thorn landed. Reaching her hand to her rose that she had connected to her belt she began to absorb some of the energy it had collected over her years as stone. _"Good he's on the ground, this will be easier."_ Murtagh readied his sword and Thorn moved to the side ready to snap at what he could.

"So this is you with your memories intact." Murtagh analyzed. "Nice."

"Thank you. Ready to give me Kailash." Murtagh rushed her; his sword arced ready to slice. Thorn waited for Murtagh to move her in his direction. "_Odette, Odile_, _while I distract Murtagh and Thorn, you two must look for Kailash_."

"We don't have to fight Nerezza." Murtagh began. "You can come with me. We were able to find joy in each other."

"Your right but," Nerezza looked Murtagh in the eye as two white halos appeared. "I have already tried to hide from this fate once; I will not do it again. _Luna Illuminara que wintera deloi._" Water rose from the ground and formed into her sword. For a brief second she reveled in the power she felt flow through her veins. She smiled. "_Thrysta!"_ Murtagh didn't even blink an eye at her spell as he had wards to protect him but suddenly he was thrust back.

"What?"

"_Adurna!"_ Nerezza shouted turning her attention on Thorn. Seeing the her run toward him Thorn spewed flames at her only for them to be put out quickly. With a quick dart to the left Nerezza slashed her blade across Thorn's wing, cutting the membrane. Thorn's pain quickly became rage as he snapped at Nerezza only for her to have leaped over his back and slash his other wing. Murtagh was upon her with his sword with a quick turn steel met ice as their blade's locked. "Surprised your spells haven't worked?" With inhuman speed Nerezza twisted herself to the ground with an outstretched leg kicking Murtagh's feet out from under him. Jumping away from the Thorn and Murtagh.

"It's time I end this. _Adurna_." Water arose from the ground and formed a mist around Murtagh and Thorn. Nerezza looked to see storm clouds in the sky. "That makes things easier. _Kveykva strika dowar, un formar calara_." Lightning struck from the sky and shot into the mist that Nerezza had raised. The lighting's electricity arced and formed a cage that trapped Murtagh and Thorn.

"Why?" Murtagh tried to ask. "Did none of my spells work?" Nerezza looked at him and immediately felt bad for hurting him and Thorn. Though the lighting that struck them had been water down, so to speak, it had damaged many of Murtagh's internal organs.

"My father. He created a spell that prevents spells from working on you; it cancels all spells good or bad. However one must cast it on them self and they must know their true name."

"Mistress we found it!" Odile called out. Reappearing from smoke the swan spirit handed Nerezza the large gem that was Kailash's Eldunari.

"That boy used much of his energy during the fight so at the moment his mind is quiet. Nerezza felt tears gather in her eyes as she held her friend her last link to those she left so long ago. A war horn sounded and Nerezza looked back at Murtagh. "I said I would offer you mercy. Odette, Odile form." The two spirits integrated back into the marking on Nerezza's body. "I do not know if what I am about to do is a mercy but." The marks on her shoulders that formed folded wings began changed to ink black on her left and white on her right. A hazy light began to shine on Murtagh and Thorn. "_Waise heill_!" Murtagh's wounds began to heal and Thorn's wings repaired in seconds. When she deemed them well enough she stopped. "I have what I wanted you may go." Murtagh stood up and Thorn stretched his wings testing their strength.

"This doesn't change anything." Murtagh got on top of Thorn's back.

"I know the next time I see you Murtagh. I will not show you mercy. Despite our past you will be nothing more than an enemy." She turned away from him and began to walk back to the Varden. From the sky Murtagh could see that the troops had been decimated.

/\/\/\

"_So now that you and Kailash are back together what will you do?_" Saphira asked. Eragon rode on top of her while Nerezza walked with Kailash in her hands.

"I don't know. I am just glad to have him back." She answered honestly.

"_Well I wish I had a body._" Kailash thought grumpily.

"Yes, well that isn't going to happen." Nerezza spoke her thought out loud.

"That isn't necessarily true mistress." The white swan spirit appeared in front of Nerezza.

"What does she mean?" Eragon asked.

"She's referring to the ritual of rebirth. Which is forbidden." Nerezza lectured her spirit. "It returns a person back to what they once were while leaving their memories intact but it is something only the gods and spirits can do. For anyone else it is a grave sin and might kill them." Odile suddenly appeared.

"But mistress Kailash is a dragon." Nerezza 's eyes widened when she realized that they were right.

"Your right, as a dragon Kailash is kin to the gods." She sensed Eragon's coming question. "The dragons were created out of the same chaos that created the gods just later."

"So you can do this ritual well, yes, but it would require massive amounts of energy. Not even Amarantha would have enough energy."

"Mistress," Odile began. "We have been talking."

"And we wish to return to that which we were." Odette continued. "We have enjoyed our contract with you but another dragon is what is needed in this world two less spirits is good trade."

"No, you two are my friends I cannot lose you." The two swan spirits smiled gently.

"We know mistress and that is why we are making this decision, if you and Kaliash were to become dragon and rider than this war could be won." Odette tried to convince her, but Nerezza remained adamant so Odile began once again.

"Mistress, you know life, death, and rebirth, applies to all. We have lived as spirits let us die and become what we were meant to be not the result of wild magic."

"Please mistress."

**So there you go. That is the last chapter. Now it got kind of MurtaghXOC in the end but, those kind of feelings don't just go away. But no doubt The first Nerezza that we meet and the Last Nerezza that we meet are both interested in Eragon.**

**Maybe I'll write a sequel about it…probably not.**

**Anyway again a lot of stuff was taken out before you would have gotten more information on Nerezza's father, Odette and Odile, The duties of a shaman would have been better explained and explored but…this is what you get. Sorry I still think it was good though.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I for the most part enjoyed writing it.**

**Your's Truly **

**LunaIlluminara**


	20. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue it isn't much but it is what it is.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.20 Epilogue_

Nerezza suited up in her new armor. It was very shiny but the metal was lightweight which was exactly what she had asked Horst for. And she wore a short pair of pants that cut off a little after her knees, she still didn't like having her legs trapped that was true no matter whom she may have been. But Eragon had forced her two at least invest in some leather guards for her legs so she wore those as well. A train of cloth dawned her left side, underneath it, she held the ice blade "_Luna Illuminara_" Though she could simply craft it from water whenever she wanted she found creating it was always a mouthful. So it remained by her side. Looking at her things she grabbed the red lily she had received from Murtagh she didn't want to throw it away, and after all her rose was no longer with her. Funny how having it while she was stone instilled such a habit but perhaps that showed how much it meant to her. She took the lily and placed it in her hair. It looked good there.

"Kailash, are you ready?" The baby dragon looked up at her, large purple eyes met hers and he nodded. "Come on." She motioned with her head to leave but the hatchling took his favorite place; on her shoulder. Nerezza walked past many of the civilian members of the Varden trying to pack up before the battle began. While leaving she waved a quick hello and goodbye to Elaine and her daughter Gwendolyn. The child was very cute, red, but cute. Before she knew it Nerezza arrived at the tent that Nasuada had set up for last minute preparations. As she entered many eyes turned to her and the dragon on her shoulder.

"Good now that you are all here." Nasuada remarked as Nerezza took her place by Eragon. Nasuada began to go over the plans for their attack but they had received reports of a sorcerer. "Nerezza can you nullify his spirits' magic without the aid of yours." Nerezza smiled.

"Of course from the information that Trianna gave me I have discovered that the summoning that this century's sorcerers use is an improper contract I can do more than just nullify there magic. If I can get a better understanding I may be able to turn them over to our side." That was more than Nasuada had hoped for. With that the meeting was ended swiftly. Each of the soldiers left to find their places for the coming fight. Arya stopped Nerezza before she could go to her place.

"I realize that you are glad to have your friend back Nerezza but it unwise to bring a defenseless baby dragon with you on the battle field." Kailash heard the remark and hissed at the elf. Nerezza began laughing until she saw the look on Arya's face.

"Oh, you were serious?" She and her dragon shared a look. "Kailash show her." Kailash aimed his head toward a broken metal shield, his neck went rigid then a green fluid spat from his mouth and hit the shield. The shield began to melt within seconds. "Baby dragons can spit acidic venom. Didn't you know?"


	21. Importante! Author's Note

**Alright time to get some things straight. I have not decided whether or not to continue The Last of The Grey in a sequel. For several reasons**

**1, I have not read, Inheritance yet and I probably won't until Christmas (I have no money to buy it; yes, it is very sad.)**

**2, I don't like the way that I ended it, as I have stated before, I took out a lot in order to finish it before Inheritance came out.**

**3, I am not sure how many of you are willing to read a sequel.**

**However, I am still being hounded by ideas for The Last of The Grey, so I have decided to try and continue the Eragon in the past arc with what will be called (drum roll please)…The Lost Chapters.**

**These chapters will, explore the Grey culture that I imagined and get in that wonderful Eragon/OC that I know we all look forward to. I might even throw in a few chapters of when Nerezza was Aveline, if anyone would like that.**

**So let me know, review, or PM me, If you want more.**

**Cause unless I hear something this may be last update there will ever be.**


End file.
